The Bachelorette
by EverlarkCatoniss
Summary: Katniss is the new bachelorette, she meets 25 guys who all fall head over heels for her. She's new to this whole 'dating' thing but learns to love. But who does she love? Who will she end up with? Full summary inside. You get to vote on who she ends up with!
1. Welcome To The Bachlelorette

**Hey everyone! I'm not new to this cite at all, but this ****_is _****a new account of mine. I used to write about a total different TV show series. But now I am strictly Hunger Games! So yeah, here is my new story! Please, please review!**

**Fully detailed summary:  
Katniss Everdeen, otherwise known as the next Bachelorette. Her little sister and best friend, Madge, convinced her to come on this show. They believed she needed this and they new the director, Haymitch, would let only good guys on. Katniss meets many handsome guys but one really catches her eye and steals her heart. But who?**

**PS: I know the bachlorette is supposed to be on the past season but I switched that... So yeah, please enjoy!**

**PSS: I don't own the Bachlorette or The Hunger Games**

* * *

I cannot believe Prim and Madge convinced me to come here. I had just finished packing for the long journey ahead, the house I would be staying at was in Dallas, Texas. It would be my home for the next few weeks, and I'm sure it would be bigger than I needed. Most of these shows give you things way bigger than you could ever imagine, or at least that's what Madge told me.

She knew a lot of actors and actresses. Not personally, but she still knew them. It was actually her father knew them, he was the Senate for the state of North Carolina. And he tended to meet a few actors and actresses, not that he complained. Nor did Madge, she couldn't be happier.

That's actually how I got here, loading my things into a big limo to go to a house halfway across the country. She first convinced my sister to let me go, which wasn't too hard, then my sister came to me and told me. And after a few weeks of them begging me I finally gave in. I may not be into these things, but I figured this would be a good experience. After all, I was 26 and single.

It's not like guys paid me no mind. Oh no, not that at all. A few guys were after me. But I never paid attention, all I knew was that I needed to take care of my family.

You see, my father passed when I was young. Ten to be exact, and after that... my mother kind of shut down. She rarely talked, never tried for a job and never put money or food on the table. So that was up to me, I had 3 jobs to maintain at one time. I was lucky I even made it through high school. I lasted two years of college before I couldn't afford it. I had to move back home and pick up were I left off.

Guys weren't a priority in my life.

I argued with Madge many times, telling her that I couldn't leave Prim home. My mother wouldn't be able to provide for her. But she insisted, told me that she could take care of her. She told me I needed and deserved this, and honestly I believe her. Doesn't mean I have to like it though...

After I loaded everything into the car, we were off. It would be a short car ride to the train station, then from there I would be making my way to Dallas for my awaiting adventure.

Tomorrow night I met my, hopefully, future husband.

**Time skip to when she arrives at the house.**

To say this place was big was an understatement. It was freaking gigantic! Enormous! I couldn't believe my eyes.

_I _was staying _here?_

Jeez, how many rooms did I need? This place had like 20 million rooms!

Okay, maybe not that many but you get my point. I took my bag from the man who was unloading the car and stared at the mansion in awe. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss Everdeen?" The gruff voice asked.

I turned to look at the man, he had dirty blond hair that was all messed up and was sticking up in all places. He was wearing a worn out suit and smelled of cheap beer.

"Yes sir." I said simply.

"Haymitch." He said sticking out his hand.

I took it hesitantly as he shook my hand firmly.

"Nice to meet ya, now come on. I need to show you to your room and get you ready for tonight." He said taking my bag.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked, "Tonight you meet the boys."

"T-tonight? I thought that was tomorrow night!" I said staring at him wide eyed.

"Nope, sorry sweetheart. Someone must've misinformed ya, you will be meeting the boys tonight." He looked at his watch. "Three hours to be exact. Now come on, we gotta get you ready."

I inwardly groaned and reminded myself to scold Madge for telling me wrong. I followed Haymitch to my room and looked around with wide eyes.

"This is my room?" I asked in disbelief.

I gazed around the room, it was bigger than my living room at home! The bed was a queen size with forest green sheets and comforter. It had a huge dresser across the room with a huge mirror. The closet looked like a walk in, which I had only ever seen in Madge's room.

"Yeah, now hurry and unpack. Be downstairs in five minutes for your hair and make-up." He said and then stumbled out the door.

"My what?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

He didn't turn around to answer me, "Hair and make-up sweetheart. Don't be late."

I groaned and quickly unpacked. I was not looking forward to the make up part, I really wasn't one for the whole make-up thing. I very rarely wore make-up. Only on special occasions, which didn't happen to often back at my home. The last time I wore make-up was the senior prom, which I was forced to by Madge.

I rushed downstairs and was greeted by Haymitch and three other people.

"Katniss!" One screeched and then ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

I stood there like a deer in headlights and then she pulled away.

"Uh, hi?" I said, very unsure.

"I'm Effie! Oh my gosh it's _so _wonderful to meet you!" She squealed and then hugged me again.

I looked over at Haymitch who was holding back laughter, not very well I might add. Then I looked at the other male in the room, he smiled politely at me and then walked up to me.

I don't know what it was, but I felt myself relax a little at this mans presence.

"Hey Katniss, I'm Cinna. Your head hair stylist and make-up person. Don't worry, we will try as hard as possible not to torture you." He ended with a wink.

"Hi Cinna, it's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Well, let's get to work!" Effie said in her high pitched voice clapping her hands.

After my make up and hair were done, Cinna took me to a room to find a dress. The room was filled to the brim with dresses. I didn't wear them often, we couldn't really afford them... But this, this was amazing.

"Where to start?" He asked looking around, he scanned all the colors.

The racks were actually organized like a rainbow. I felt myself drifting towards the darker greens. Not too many of those, Cinna watched me and then looked over at the oranges and reds.

"I think we should go with one of these today, what do you think?" He asked holding up a long strapless light red dress. I walked up to him and examined it.

It _was _very pretty, I had to admit. And red or orange was also my second favorite color. I shrugged and then nodded.

"I like it. And you're the expert, you know better than me." I said walking out of the room.

He smiled and then followed me and handed me the dress.

"Go ahead and put it on, the boys will be here in an hour and you still need to eat." He said and then left.

I smiled faintly and got changed out of my clothes and into the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I hated dresses, but I guess I would have to suck it up while I was here...

I went back downstairs and was greeted by Haymitch.

"You look good sweetheart, now come on I'm starved and we have less than an hour." He said, walking outside and opening the car door for me.

I mumbled my thanks and then we went to an Italian restaurant.

Needless to say, it was _delicious._

Much better than anything I had had in a while, even though lately all I've been eating is deer meat. And that's only because that's what I've killed.

When we went back, the guys were arriving...

* * *

**Okay, so should I continue or no? Please tell me what you think! I love to hear what you all have to say!**

**Next chapter she will meet the guys!**


	2. Meeting the Lucky Fellows

**Okay, so I've decided to continue my story! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Remember, this is an Everlark fic, not a Catoniss or Gale/Katniss fic!**

**And BTW, all the characters are between 23-31**

* * *

Haymitch walked me to the courtyard where I would be meeting my future husband. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I usually don't get too nervous, especially not over a guy. But when it's 25 guys... well let's just say it's a bit nerve racking.

Because it's not only me finding my true love, but also the guy. What if they don't like me? What if I'm not what they think I am? What if I scare them off? Haymitch seemed to notice my discomfort because he patted me on the back and gave me a smile.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." He said, but he only half convinced me.

I shrugged, "I guess, but how can you be so sure?"

He chuckled a bit, "Because you are nothing like the other girls who come. And I mean that in a good way sweetheart." He added when he saw the defensive look on my face. "And the guys we have here aren't like the past guys who come, well a few of them aren't. Some are pretty much the same. But who's to say you won't love 'em?"

I gave him a small smile and he patted my back once more.

Another thought came to my mind, what if Prim doesn't like who I bring home? What if they don't like her? That would be the deal right there, they had to be good with her and she had to like them. I didn't have time to think to much about that because we heard a car come up and the limo came into view.

"Well, looks like the first lovesick kids here. Good luck." He said and then walked off.

I watched him go and felt myself panic, why was he leaving me here?

Oh yeah, he wasn't supposed to be here for the whole 'first impression' thing... I stood up a bit straighter when the car door opened, and then out came a very tall masculine guy, he had caramel/blond hair, his eyes seemed a bit cold, and looked about 28. He was hot, no doubt about that, but he looked... cocky. The way he strutted up to me like he owned the place kinda made me uncomfortable.

He smiled a toothy smile with his pearly whites that looked like they had a lot of money put into them. He took my hand and lifted it to his lips and set a light kiss on it.

"Names Gloss, it's a pleasure to meet you Katniss. You're a lot..." He paused and looked me up and down as if I was the last piece of pizza, "more beautiful than in pictures." He chose his words carefully.

I smiled and nodded, "It's... nice to meet you Gloss."

He came over and gave me a hug, his hand going a bit too low. I pulled away quickly but not too quickly so that he would notice.

"So yeah, I'm a boxer in my home town and pretty popular within the town. My sis and I actually own a boxing place, so yeah. That's me." He said, his face only inches from mine. I nodded and then backed up a little, he smirked and looked me up and down one more time. "I think I'm going to enjoy myself." He said blowing me a kiss.

Yep, I was right. Definitely cocky.

I just nodded and then he walked off to the direction of Haymitch. I guess that's where they would be meeting up after this... I looked back to the road when the limo came back with another person.

He walked out and my eyes widened. He didn't have on a shirt, not that he needed one... He had defined cheek bones, short curly bronze hair, and had sea-green eyes, his eyes looked... soft in a way but he also seemed to be a bit full of himself. Although he had a reason he was way more handsome than Gloss and more muscular. Anyone with eyes could see that he had well toned abs, although he was showing them off... He had broad shoulders and a muscular chest and a slim waist.

He walked up to me and did the same as Gloss, he took my hand and kissed it. Although his lips were much softer than Gloss'.

"Hello there darling, my names Finnick. And might I say, you look stunning. Red looks amazing on you." He said in a flirtatious way. I smiled.

"I like the accent." I said matter-of-factly.

He smiled and nodded, "Good ears darling."

I chuckled and he continued, "My dear, I was born in England and moved here when I was eighteen. I picked up swimming and am now a co-coach for my old high schools team." He said and then he gave me a big hug.

"I say we skip all of this and just go straight to the honeymoon. What do you say?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I nodded and laughed as he picked me up bridal style and started to walk away.

"Come on Finnick, I still have more people to meet!" I said while laughing.

He pouted and then nodded, "As you wish." Then we walked me back and set me down.

He seemed full of himself but not in necessarily a bad way... He could stay.

"It was nice to meet you Finnick." I said as he walked away.

"You too my darling, you too." He said and then sauntered off.

I chuckled and then waited for the next guy to come. He stepped out of the limo and smiled at me. He walked right up to me and then leaned down and just flat out kissed me. I pushed him away and gave him a bewildered look, he just laughed.

"The name's Chaff. Ohhh man! You should have seen the look on your face!" He was doubled over in laughter. "Sorry darling, I'm really harmless. Just thought I'd put myself out there. It's going to be hard to forget me now."

I just stared at him and then he walked down the path, "See you later alligator!" He yelled back at me.

Okay, Chaff. Yeah, he had to go.

I looked back at the limo and hoped the next guy wouldn't get any ideas... When he walked out of the car, I took in a breath, he was stunning. He was tall and had short brown hair, he shared my skin tone and was extremely handsome. But in a much different way than Finnick or Gloss, he wasn't buff but more in a slim way. He had my grey eyes. His eyes showed that of devotion and loyalty. He seemed like someone I could trust, and someone who would look out for me...

He walked up to me with a serious yet gentle face. I smiled at him and he smiled back, he reminded me of a few boys at home. The woodsy ones, the ones who would come to school with dirt on them. He smiled back, and his smile seemed genuine.

"Hey, I'm Gale. I'm 27 years old and I work in the coal mining business." He said bluntly with a shrug, his smile still on his face. "Good grief you're gorgeous." He said looking at me, "And that dress looks fantastic on you." I felt my face heat up when he looked at me. He just gave me and handshake, but that was okay. His hands were sweaty but it was cute.

"Hi Gale, Katniss. But I guess you already know that..." I said, my face heating up a little at the stupid comment.

He laughed, "Yeah, my mom told me. I thought she said Catnip at first, so that's what I thought your name was... Weird huh?" He joked.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine someone naming me Catnip. I like Katniss better." I said.

He nodded, "Me too, but I do like the nickname." Then he looked like he wanted to do something and I waited. "You know what, I'm a hugger so I'm just gonna give you a hug." He said and then his arms surrounded me.

I grinned and hugged him back, I know it's weird but I already felt a connection with him. And I felt really safe in his arms, he was warm and smelled really good.

That's not weird, is it?

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Catnip." He said with a wink after he pulled away.

I laughed as he went off, he's a keeper. Definitely...

The next few guys that came made no impression on me really. Some were cute and some weren't, but that doesn't bother me. The personality is what gets me, and so far only Gale and Finnick really impressed me. Although the looks are a big bonus...

The next guy who came was so cocky it was funny. He strutted out and gave me a smirk, looking me up and down. He whistled and I raised an eyebrow. He looked me in the eyes, his were blue. Not a soft blue like the sky, but an icy blue. More dangerous than love was seen in them. But... something seemed a little off about him. I shook the feeling away and looked _him_ up and down.

He had short, kinda spiked blond hair. He was tall, but not as tall as Gale. He was buff, very buff. Built a lot like Gloss. He had a slim waist and a tone upper body. How do I know this? Because he was shirtless too, but, like Finnick, he could do that. He had the body.

"Hey there sexy, names Cato." He said with a 'sup' nod. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Make sure to remember that name, it's one you will be saying a lot." He said with a wink.

"Hey, you already know my name. So... yeah." I said, shifting my weight to my right foot.

"Yeah, it's like the uh flower. Right?" He asked.

I nodded.

He smiled again, "Cool, cool. Well, I guess I better say one of my many qualities. I would name them all but that would take all night." I again resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he winked at me again. "I work at the gym, in case you couldn't tell." He said flexing a bit.

I wasn't going to lie, it was hot. But too... annoying of a gesture.

"That's, uh, good." I said somewhat awkwardly.

He winked again and then walked closer to me, I felt butterflies at his closeness and my face heated up. He smelled really good, it was normal to think that, right?

"I'm going to give you something that every guy would love to do to you." He said and then leaned down.

I backed up and pushed him away a little bit, "Sorry Cato, but I've only known you for what? Like 45 seconds? Not today."

He seemed a little disappointed but quickly regained his composure.

"Of course, sorry about that. You're just... really hot." He said.

I smiled and felt my face heat up, he smirked and then sauntered off.

"See ya later miss Flower!" He yelled over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. That was going to have to go if he wanted to stay.

When I looked back at the limo the next guy was already walking to me, he seemed a bit older than the rest. Probably 30 or so, not that that was old. Just older than me, by a few years... He had blackish brownish hair that was in a buzz cut and had blue eyes, what was it with all the blue eyed guys here? He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you doll, I'm Boggs, 30 years old. Nice to meet you." He said, he had a deep voice. A little gruff but very deep, made him sound older.

"It's nice to meet you too Boggs, I like that name."

"Thanks, so yeah. I thought I might add in this little description of myself that I used to be in the military. Commander actually." He stated proudly.

"Really? That's great!" I said giving him another hug.

"Thanks, well I'll see you in there. Alright sweetie?" He asked kissing my cheek.

I felt myself blush and he smiled, "Red looks good on you." He winked and then walked off.

Well he was a flatterer.

The next guy came and he seemed like a good guy. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I had to admit, when he came out of the car I felt myself grin and stand straighter.

He walked to me and then paused half way, taking me in. Then he took a deep breath and walked all the way to me.

"What was that little pause?" I asked with a smile and hugged him.

He couldn't even get the words out. He just stared at me with a huge smile on his face.

"S-sorry. You're j-just... breath taking. Really, you're g-gorgeous." He stuttered.

I smiled, "Thank you, that's very sweet."

His smile grew.

"So, what was your name again?" I asked with a small smile, I didn't want to embarrass him because he forgot that part.

"Crap! My name, sorry! I forgot! My names Thresh." He said and then gave me another hug.

He had a strong grip.

"Well, I'll see you inside." He said and then walked away.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I said.

I waited as the next person walked up to me. He was skinny, he had short light brown hair and green eyes, in his eyes I saw hope and humor, and he was one of the taller guys. Falling right behind Thresh by only a few inches. He was cute and he seemed to be a nice guy, and when he smiled at me I felt my stomach do flips.

"Hey, wow you look amazing." He said as he walked up to me.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course, so how are you?" He asked giving me a hug.

"I'm good." I said as he pulled away.

"I'm Marvel by the way." He said.

"Marvel, that's a nice name." I complimented.

"Thanks." He gushed. "Okay, I have this handshake I want to show you, don't judge it's really cool." He said.

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay, show me."

"Okay, first you give me an up high, now a down low." We did that, "Good, good. Now we go this way and that way. So now I bring you close." He brought me so that I was up against his chest. "And now I do this." Then he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I felt myself blushing again, jeez. What is with tonight? I never blush!

"That was good." I said awkwardly.

"I hope you enjoyed it I will have many more where that came from." He ended with a wink. "I'll see you inside Katniss!" He said and then rushed off.

The next person to come out of the car really caught my eye, he seemed really shy. Yet strong, like he was humble and I liked that. And boy was he cute. He had dirty blond, slightly curly hair that fell onto his forehead in waves. And wow, his jaw. Now that was impressive and hot. He had bright blue eyes, but not like Cato's. No, this guys eyes were soft and gentle. He was only a few inches taller than me but had a stocky build. He was muscular too, that much was obvious. But not too much, less than Cato and more than Gale. About the same as Thresh, just a little less.

He smiled at me and I felt butterflies, he then reached back into the car to get something. He pulled it out and I saw that it was a cake with the Katniss flower decorated all over it. I felt a wide smile come onto my face. He walked up to me and his smile grew. He looked at up and down, but not in a disrespectful way like Cato had. He did it in a softer, calmer way.

"H-hi. I'm Peeta." He said shyly, looking into my eyes. He seemed to get lost in them, I almost got lost in his myself.

"It's really nice to meet you Peeta, did you make this?" I asked averting my gaze from him to the cake.

"Oh yeah!" He said looking at the cake. "Yeah, my dad owns a bakery and I work there. I'm the head baker and I thought you might like a cake. It's vanilla, I hope you don't mind." He said quickly at the end, nervousness written all over his face.

I giggled a little, whoa. Since when do I giggle?

"Thank you Peeta, this is very thoughtful of you. And actually, vanilla is my favorite." I said looking at the beautiful cake. "This is amazing, did you really make it?"

He nodded, "I'm also the decorator of the bakery." His shy smile was just so adorable.

"That's cool. I will definitely be eating this tonight."

His smile grew, "well I guess I have to go join the others huh? And by the way, I was the last one so you can come on with me." He said holding out his arm for me.

I took it and felt a spark as we touched. I just ignored it and we walked as he held the cake in his other hand, balancing it on his palm. He didn't even seem to be trying.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

He looked down at me with a confused expression, "Doing what?"

"Holding that? I would've dropped it." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Looks like we are going to have to work on that then, huh?"

I smiled and nodded, "I guess so."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Learning a little about me

Peeta walked me inside and I was met with all the guys staring at me again and they all stood up. Haymitch walked in as Peeta went to sit down, setting the cake on the table. The other guys glared at it and then at him.

I smiled to myself, they were jealous that he made that. They already think he was the upper hand in this...

"Alright boys, I see you all have met Miss Katniss." Haymitch said putting a hand on my shoulder after he tossed Finnick and Cato a shirt.

They all nodded and I saw Cato and Gloss eye me up and down again, and I saw Brutus staring at my chest. I rolled my eyes, none of them were getting the first impression rose. I looked over at Peeta and Gale who were sitting next to Beetee. I had liked Beetee, he was kind of a geek but he wasn't ashamed of it. And I liked his glasses.

Peeta smiled at me, as did Gale. Beetee looked over his glasses at me and then glanced down at the cake.

Haymitch clapped me on the back and I snapped my attention back to him. Only to find out he was talking to Brutus about me and was just using gestures. I looked back at Peeta, Gale, and Beetee and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You make that?" Beetee asked Peeta.

Peeta nodded, "Yes, took me a while but it was worth it. She liked it so, ya know. It was worth it." I heard him say and I felt my stomach do flips.

Beetee nodded thoughtfully, "Look out, the other guys see that as a threat. I mean look over there. Gloss is already giving you death looks across the room."

Peeta glanced over there and cringed, "Well that's just great. But I mean, I can't blame him. I don't think I _do _have an upperhand, but if I were him and someone else had an upperhand... yeah I'd be pretty pissed. I mean look at her, she's drop dead gorgeous. Any guy would kill to be her favorite so far."

I nodded at their conversation although they didn't know I was listening, nor did they know I nodded. I looked at Gale and he was smiling at me. When he caught my eye he winked and I smiled at him. Now I had to think about who to give the first impression rose too...

Ugh, why did I only get one?!

I glanced around the room and saw Cato staring at me, he kept looking me up and down but not like Gloss. Gloss was staring at me like I was a piece of meat and he was starving. Cato was staring... thoughtfully. But then I noticed his eyes kept stopping on my chest. I rolled me eyes.

He doesn't get the rose. That's for sure. Neither him nor Gloss.

Boggs was standing off to the side on his own, kinda in the shadows. He was watching everyone as was I, he then flicked his eyes to mine and his lips curved upwards into a smile. He waved at me and I nodded at him. Then I looked at Finnick and he was staring off into the distance. Then he looked at me and blew me a kiss. I laughed and then rolled my eyes and he mocked being hurt by putting a hand over his heart.

Okay, so he was a possibility for the rose.

I looked around the room again and noticed that the main four that caught my eyes were Finnick, Peeta, Gale, and Marvel. I'm not saying everyone else didn't. It's just that they did the most so far. But it was only the first day, so what was I to suspect.

Okay, so Finnick. He was a litt- a lot full of himself. But he was funny, and he was hot.

But so was Marvel. He made me laugh when he asked me to do the little handshake thing and when he kissed my cheek I felt myself smile and I liked it.

But I also liked Gale, he reminded me of home. He made me feel like I could trust him, and that's big for only knowing him one minute.

And then there's Peeta. Sweet, baker Peeta. He really outdid himself with the cake and I'm sure everyone is expecting me to give him the rose. And who knows? Maybe I will.

Okay, so it came to Peeta and Gale for the first rose. And I still had some time, so I will let them make a bit of a bigger impression on me before I decide.

"So, here she is. The lady of the hour. Katniss." Haymitch said.

"What?" I asked looking at him. I had been lost in my thoughts so I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do.

Everyone laughed and I chuckled awkwardly with them.

Haymitch sighed, "You get to talk to them. Speech. Tell them about you."

"Oh. Um, okay." I said and then faced everyone. "Okay, so I guess I am going to tell you all about me. I don't really know where to start so ummm... what do y'all want to know?" I asked.

Everyone raised there hands so I just chose on the first hand I saw go up, "Yes, Brutus?"

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"May 18th." I said and then picked on the next person. "Gloss."

He smirked, "Well, maybe my question is a bit more... private. So we could go somewhere for me to ask." He winked.

I sighed, "Just ask."

"You a virgin?" He asked.

The whole room went silent and everyone glared at Gloss. Well, except Brutus. He seemed interested to know.

"Gloss, dude. You don't ask her that!" Cato said.

My eyebrows went up, I thought Cato would want to know that.

"Why not? I'm sure you all are wondering." He said with a shrug.

Haymitch spoke up, "Gloss, you can't ask her that."

"Katniss, you don't have to answer that." Peeta said.

I smiled gratefully at the three of them and then swallowed, "Next question."

"Gale." I said, even though he was still glaring at Gloss.

"What? Oh yeah. What's your favorite color?" He asked.

Now that was a question I _could _answer.

"Green, like the forest. Not neon or like Haymitch's shirt." I said looking at Haymitch who was glaring at me. I smiled at him and waved and he mumbled something I didn't hear.

"Really? Me too!" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Gale with a smile on his face raising his hand.

"That's great Gale." I said, "Okay, next question. Ummmm, Cato."

He gave me a cocky grin and then stood up, "What I wanna know, is what annoys you? Or what makes you angry? Because I don't want to be the one to do that. I saw the look you gave Gloss, I would hate to be him at that moment." He said with a chuckle.

I was actually kinda surprised by the question, what _does_ annoy me?

"Uh, I don't know really. I guess if a boy makes me his 'property'. No one owns me. One thing that _really _bothers me is when people chew with their mouths open. A little pet peeve of mine. And something that gets me angry? When someone hurts my little sister or insults her. Or when someone makes fun of what I'm from." I said, looking anywhere but all the males in the room.

I took a quick glance at them and they seemed to all be deep in thought, then I heard Cato and Thresh speak up.

"The whole chewing with my mouth open thing, yeah. I'll work on that." Cato said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda a cow." Thresh said with a laugh.

I giggled and nodded, "Thanks."

They both nodded.

"Any more questions?" A few more people raised their hands, "Beetee."

"What college did you go to?" He asked, looking at me over his glasses.

"I actually only went to two years of college. My sister, Prim, needed me to look out for her at home and so I had to drop out. It's not something I'm proud of but it had to be done. I went to a community college."

He nodded and then gave me a quick smile.

"Last question, Peeta?" I asked him, he had waited patiently for his turn.

"What do you look for in a husband?" He asked, his blue eyes bright. Everyone looked at him and then at me, interest on their faces.

I took a deep breath and began, "I look for someone who will accept me for me, who won't try to change me. Someone who looks out for me, someone who loves me. Someone who my little sister get's along with. Someone who respects me. I want him to be... caring. Sweet, gentle, a good cook is always good too. Someone who is mature and someone who won't judge me for my past." I said looking at every guy in the room as I said it.

"Well alright then, I guess I will just have to be him and more." Peeta said with his dashing smile.

Everyone in the room glared at him and then Gale spoke up, "Can he also be someone who gives you the best nickname in the world?"

I giggled, I've been giggling WAY too much. "Yeah, I guess that's okay."

"I think Flower Girl works too." Cato interjected.

I looked at him and saw him pouting, he actually looked really cute.

"Eh, maybe you should try that again." I said jokingly.

"Will do." He said with a wink.

I looked back at Peeta who was looking at me with something in his eyes. I looked back at Haymitch who was pouring himself some more liquor. I was going to walk up to him but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Gale standing there.

"Yeah Gale?"

"Can we talk? Don't we get a little one on one time before the rose ceremony? Or is that not the way this works? Sorry, I'm kinda new to this." He said scratching the back of his head.

I laughed a little, "Yeah sure, I think it's allowed. Come on, I think there's a garden outside with a bench."

We walked outside and found the bench in the garden. We sat down and I turned to him.

"What's on you mind?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well, I wanted to tell you a little more about me. I know the rose ceremony is in like a half hour so I want to talk to you."

"You have my attention, so... talk." I said with a small smile.

"I just wanted to go into more detail, so all I told you was that I worked in the coal mines. I also love the woods. I take walks in the woods all the time, sometimes I even set traps and catch some rabbits or squirrels." He started.

"Really? I love the woods too. I actually have a bow, I hunt to feed my family a lot. We don't have the most money..." I trailed off.

"That's cool, I don't really know how to use a bow. Just the traps." He shrugged, he looked at his watch and frowned.

"Maybe we should head back?" I suggested.

He nodded and then got up, he put out his hand for me and I took it. He took me back to the house and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I felt myself blush and then he went back to his seat, everyone else was still talking. Then I saw Thresh and he practically jumped out of his seat and ran to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I took his arm and led him to the bench in the garden.

"Wow, it's really nice here." He said looking around.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" I asked looking at all the flowers.

"I wanted to ask you, is there anything you want to know about me?" He asked looking back at me.

"We really only have time for one question so I will make it simple. What's your home life like?"

He smiled and then leaned back on the bench, "Well, I have a little sister named Rue who I look out for. My mama don't have a job and my pa words at the local construction sight. He's actually the manager. I don't live with them but I live very close to them. Across the street actually. I'm very close with them, especially Rue. I look out for her, you know? And my mama is an amazing cook. So you know, free home cooked meals are always the best." He ended.

I nodded, "That sounds great, want to go back?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He got up and held his hand out for me, I took it and he walked me back to the house. He sat down next to Boggs and Beetee.

I went back to the couch and was about to sit down, but before I could I saw Cato walk up to me.

"Talk? I figure you went to talk with those two also, correct?"

I nodded and he smiled and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and let him do it, what harm could it do?We sat down on the bench and he kept his arm around the back of the bench, his legs crossed leaning back on the bench.

"What's up Flower Girl?" He asked in his cocky tone.

"I thought we agreed you'd give me a different nickname?" I asked.

"No, you said. I didn't agree." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, that's you mission. Tomorrow you give me a better nickname. Okay?"

"So you're keeping me here? Great. That's a weight lifted off my shoulders." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you think I'd send you home?"

"I don't know, because I tried to kiss you and you didn't like that? I made you uncomfortable, and I kinda came on a bit strong... With no shirt and all." He smirked.

I laughed a little, "True, but at least you admit that. But I'm not going to lie, the kiss did kind of freak me out, even though you didn't succeed with it."

He smiled and then leaned over to kiss my cheek, "I _can _do that, right?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Awesome, now about that nickname." He started but I got up with a chuckle and pulled him up with me.

"Let's go hotshot."

He nodded and then threw his arm back around my shoulders. When we got back in the room he went back to his seat, but not before kissing my cheek again, and the plopped down between Gloss and Brutus. That made me a bit nervous, he didn't seem much like them, were they friends?

Whatever, that shouldn't bother me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around, my face lit up when I saw who it was.

"Peeta, what's up?" I asked.

"You think you have time to meet with one more person?" He hopefully asked.

"Of course, let's go." I led him to the garden and we sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

He smiled at me and didn't say anything, instead he just looked in my eyes.

"Peeta? Earth to Peeta?" I said waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh sorry, yeah. I just wanted to talk. I have no clue what about." He chuckled.

I laughed softly, "Okay, what should we start with?"

"Lets see, I know your favorite color. So that won't work." He said.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your favorite color?"

"Oh, orange. Not like neon, but like the sunset. It's breathtaking."

I smiled, "Well that's a good start."

He nodded, "Yeah, it is."

We headed back and I pulled Gale aside.

"What's up Catnip?" He asked looking down at me, he was easily a foot taller than me.

"Out of everyone who has gotten here, I feel like I already have a connection with you. One that I really like," I started, "and I wanted to give you the first impression rose." What I didn't add is that Peeta gave me the same impression, but with Gale... I don't really know. The connection was different, not in a good or bad way. Just different, and I like that he reminds me of home. Although Peeta made me feel something different and something more. The cake he gave me was very thoughtful and sweet of him, but again. Just, different.

He smiled so widely and I didn't even know one could smile that big. He accepted it with much joy and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I feel a connection with you too Catnip, and I have a feeling this journey will be fun." He said and kissed my cheek again.

I nodded and then we walked back to the room where everyone was waiting. I spotted Haymitch and he waved me over. I said bye to Gale and walked up to Haymitch.

"Hey sweetheart, I see you gave ol' giant over there the rose." He said nodding towards Gale.

I looked back at him and he smiled, raising his glass at me. I smiled back and then turned to Haymitch.

"Yeah, I did." I shrugged.

"Thought you'd give it to Loverboy over there." He said pointing his flask at Peeta who was looking at the rose on Gale's suit with a sad expression.

I felt my heart fall a little at his expression and I looked back to Haymitch, "The cake was sweet, but something about Gale I really liked."

He nodded, "Well, it's up to you sweetheart. I hope you choose the right one. And, just to clarify, Gloss is going home tonight, am I correct?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, definitely." Then I took a sip of my own wine. I wasn't much of a drinker but this wine _did _taste delicious.

"Figured, you don't ask a lady that. No matter who it is." He grumbled eyeing Gloss, "We'd better start the ceremony soon."

I nodded, "Alright, how many are leaving again?"

"Six."

"Can you give me like ten minutes to decide who goes?" I asked.

"Sure thing, I'll come get you when we start." He told me as I walked away.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Okay, please tell me some if I did anything wrong! Because I'm certainly not an expert on the Bachlorette!  
****But please review! I love them! **

**And remember: This is an everlark fic, Katniss just doesn't know it yet... **


	4. Who's Going Home First?

I walked into the back room to decide who was going to be sent home. Obviously one would be Gloss, but what about the other 5? Ugh, this is going to be hard... I walked into the room and it had a bunch of pictures, one of each guy in the other room.

"Okay, let's see... Well Gale is staying so that picture goes down." I said to myself and then put his picture down with a smile, I looked forward to getting to know him better. I looked at Peeta's picture next and grinned again.

"You are definitely staying." I said and put his down, there was just something about him that I really liked. I didn't know what but there was definitely something there, because when I first saw him I felt my stomach do flips. I didn't feel like that with everyone else, yeah sure I felt butterflies but none of them made me feel what I felt with Peeta. And I looked forward to finding that out.

Then I looked around at all the pictures and saw Marvels, I set his down and continued looking. I saw Thresh's and put that down, he seemed like a good guy. And a mom that can cook? Perfect. I glanced at the picture next to his and saw Brutus' picture, I decided to leave that one up. He didn't give me the best impression...

I jumped when I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Effie.

"Effie? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Haymitch asked me to tell you that you had 5 more minutes. Those men out there are getting a bit... restless." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh, well um thanks. I'll be out soon." I said, then I looked a bit closer at Effie and saw that she looked a bit on edge or uncomfortable. "Something wrong?"

"What? Oh no dear, everything is fantastic!" She cheered and then walked from the room, but I stopped her.

"No, I can tell something happened. What's wrong?"

"Just Gloss, let's just say I hope he goes tonight." She said.

I laughed, "Don't worry, he can go back home to his 'boxing stadium'." I mocked the last part in his voice.

Effie laughed and then walked out of the room to let me choose who goes. I sighed and turned back around to the table of pictures. I looked next to Brutus and saw Cato. I pondered that one a little and then decided to keep him, he seems like a good guy hidden my that big ego of his. So I put his picture down. Then I saw Beetee, yeah I liked him. He was smart. smarter than the other guys here. I flipped his picture down and scanned over all the photos.

I stopped at Finnick and stared at it.

"You know what, I liked you. You seem like a good enough guy." I said to the picture and then put it face down on the table along with the others.

Oh god, I'm talking to pictures. I rolled my eyes at myself and then remembered there was a camera in here. So technically I'm talking to the camera, and when this airs then I will be talking to everyone who is watching. I shivered at the thought of people watching me find my true love. That was actually the main reason I was against coming. I will be having a lot of interviews and I'm not looking forward to it.

I glanced at the next picture. It was of... crap. I forgot this guys name. That's real nice of me. Note the sarcasm.

Luckily it had his name below it.

"Ah, now I remember. Ceasar. You sure had an, uh, interesting first impression. Walking up to me and interviewing me." I said. I cringed a little, he was older also, being 31 and the oldest one here. "Yeah, I think you may have to go."

I shook my head and looked around. I saw Chaffs photo and I think I may of grimaced. He was the one who just totally flat out kissed me. Sure Cato did the same thing but when Cato did it, first of all he didn't succeed, and second he did it in a... sweeter way. Plus he apologized. Chaff, did none of that. Just completely kissed me.

"Sorry pal, but your boldness just got you a one way ticket home." I left his picture up and counted how many that was.

Four.

Okay, I can do this. Only two more, that shouldn't be too hard. Although I kinda forgot meeting most of the guys after Peeta. There was just something about him that made my mind blank and gave me butterflies. I looked next to Chaffs and saw Boggs, if I remember correctly he was a flirt. And I also remember him telling me that he was in the army before. I liked him, he could stay.

Next was Seneca, I laughed looking at his picture he was the one with the funny beard. And his eyes were very dark. I had to hide a shutter when I met him, the eyes just kinda creeped me out. Not to mention the beard looked funny. I kept his picture up.

Five down and only one to go.

Okay, Claudius was next. Claudius, the one with the Afro and the big forehead. He was a shy one, and I thought that was cute. I liked his personality a little too. He kept to himself other than the fact he hang around Ceasar. I decided to let him stay.

After another minute of deciding I still had one more person to send home. I looked at the second to last picture and the last. They were of Thread and Snow. I wasn't sure which one would be going home... I didn't know much about both and they both kinda gave me a bad feeling. But that could just be due to the lack of knowing each other...

I jumped when I felt someone enter the room. I turned around to see Haymitch smiling at me.

It was time.

"Hey Sweetheart, you ready?" Haymitch greeted me before I walked into the room with all the men.

"As I'll ever be. This is going to be hard. I don't want to see the looks on their faces." I looked at the floor as Haymitch patted my back.

"It's alright, you'll get through it. Just think of all the guys you kept here!" He said in an attempt to cheer me up.

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

"'Course, now come on. We've got some boys to send home!" He ushered me into the room where they were waiting.

* * *

**I almost stopped here but decided to keep going. Since you all already know who will be going home in the rose ceremony it's no surprise. But in later chapters I won't be showing who she decided to go home until the ceremony. **

**I have a question for you all; in future rose ceremonies, should I do them in the guys POV's? Or stick with Katniss? Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Now back to the story**

* * *

I walked into the room and as soon as I entered, it went silent. Every ones eyes were on me, I gave them a smile and then walked to the center of the room. Haymitch followed with a tray of roses and then set them on the stand next to me.

"As you all know, six of you will be going home tonight. Gale you got the first impression rose so you are safe, no need to worry. As for the rest of you, you'd better hope she likes you. If she does not give you a rose, then you will be hopping right back in that limo and heading home. I assume you all haven't packed yet, so that part will be easy. So, let's begin shall we?" He said walking back to the corner where Effie was currently glaring at Gloss.

"Okay, I guess we are starting." I said and then took a rose from the tray. "Peeta." I said looking over at him.

He gave me a big grin and hopped down from the top row to walk up to me.

"Peeta, will you accept this rose?" I asked looking into his soft, baby blue eyes.

"Of course." He whispered and I put it on his jacket. "Thank you." He said and then gave me a hug which I returned. He let me go and then walked back to his spot. I looked at the other guys and they all seemed to be nervous, staring at the roses next to me and the one on Peeta.

I looked around and then spotted who got the next rose, "Thresh." I said and his usually stoic face lit up, he practically ran to me and I laughed at his eagerness. "Will you accept this rose?"

He nodded his head and seemed to be at a loss for words. I gave him a hug and I could feel his shaky hands on my back. I pulled away and leaned into his ear, "Don't be so nervous, I promise I don't bite."

He smiled at me and then walked back to the others, I hoped I had calmed him down a little. I took another rose and scanned everyone again. My eyes stopped on the next person who would get a rose.

"Marvel." I said and he averted his eyes from the floor to look at me with bright eyes. He came up to me and smiled down at me. "Will you acce-" I began but he didn't let me finish.

"Yes!" He said eagerly.

I chuckled and placed the rose on his jacket, he leaned down and hugged me and then pecked my cheek. "Thanks Katniss."

I nodded and then he walked back to his spot with everyone else. I turned back to the roses and then back at the guys, I looked at Finnick and smiled. I didn't even say his name and he sauntered to me.

"Finnick, I _know _you will accept this rose." I laughed and he nodded, helping me put it on him.

"Thank you darling." He said, brining my hand up to his lips and kissing it. Then he kissed my cheek and walked back.

I took another rose and looked at the guys, I saw Cato staring at the rose longingly with a big frown on his face, he seemed scared I wouldn't give it to him. Then he looked in my eyes and quickly regained his composure, his frown turning into a cocky smile. I sighed and then nodded at him. "Cato."

His smile grew and he walked up to me, and it looked like he was flexing for me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead smiled up at him.

"Cato, will you accept this rose?"

"You know I will, can't wait to see more of you." He said quietly and then gave me a hug with a kiss on the cheek after I put the rose on his shirt.

I think I smell like a man by now with all the guys hugging me and my cheek is getting a lot of action...

"Beetee?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me over his glasses and walked up to me. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course Ms. Everdeen." He said taking it from me to put it on himself. He leaned down to hug me and then went back to his spot.

I went through the rest until I only had one more rose left, it was between Snow and Thread. I looked at the rose in my hand and then back at them. They were both standing tall but Thread seemed to be a bit more on the edge than snow.

But how would I know? I barely know either one of them. And I felt myself not really wanting to get to know either one of them, there eyes just... they were dark. Cold and unwelcoming. I looked between both of them and decided.

"Thread?" I asked. He gave me a curt nod and walked up to me. "Will you accept this rose?" I asked.

"Sure." He said gruffly. I put it on his suit just as Haymitch walked up to us and took the tray.

"Seems as if we're all out of roses. Gloss, Brutus, Chaff, Seneca, Ceasar, and Snow sorry boys but it looks like you will be going home." He said and then Effie escorted them away.

"As for the rest of you, welcome to the Bachelorette." He smirked.

* * *

**Okay! Please, please, please review! I appreciate every single one of them! Thank you so much for reading and the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**And here's some food for thought, please let me know what you think in the reviews!  
I was thinking about making a collection of songfics or Poem fics for Catoniss, Everlark, Finniss, and Marvel/Katniss.  
Let me know if you think I should and which one you think I should do!  
Song collection? Or Poem collection?**


	5. First One-on-one Part 1

**Okay, just because I had a few of my reviewers hope to get a Finnick/Katniss fic, I decided to include a lot of it. It is still an Everlark over all, but what's the bachelorette without other romance? So, there WILL be more Finniss or however you say that. **

* * *

I hugged Snow, Gloss, Brutus, Chaff, Seneca, and Caesar before they left. And, of course, Gloss whispered in my ear. "Your loss babe. I'm one heck of a catch."

I rolled my eyes and hugged the rest of them, seeing Seneca and Caesar tearing up. I felt my heart break a little at that, sure I made them go home but it doesn't mean I have to be proud of it.

Once they were gone, Haymitch stepped up and smiled at me and then the rest of the boys.

"Congrats kids, you made it through another day." He said before ushering someone else over. I looked and saw that it was Effie and one of her helpers. They passed out champagne and Haymitch stepped aside, ushering me forward to I guess give a speech.

"You have the floor sweetheart." He announced.

"Thanks Haymitch. Well, as you all know, I liked you enough to keep you here." I said and they all laughed, each one of them staring at me intently when it quieted down. "And... I hope and think that my husband is in this room." I said raking my eyes over all of them. I saw Cato smirking, Peeta with a love struck look on his face, Gale looks at me with admiration, Thresh looks like he's at a loss for words, shocker, and Finnick was staring at me with the same look as Peeta but with a bit more confidence.

I glanced at Haymitch who raised his glass and I did the same. The guys copied and I heard Cato yell "Cheers!"

Then I heard Finnick yell, in his all to cute accent. "To Katniss!" Then everyone echoed him and I laughed.

"Thanks guys, that's very sweet. But really, I think this is to you all." I said taking a sip.

They did the same and I saw Haymitch down his in one big gulp, taking the bottle from Effie to get himself some more. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the guys who were all chatting happily. Eventually they all parted to go unpack and get settled in. As I walked out I saw the guys I sent home being interviewed and I hid behind the wall to watch. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to see or not.

Right now they were interviewing Chaff, and I listening intently.

"How do I feel? I feel like crap. I thought she liked me, but I guess maybe kissing her wasn't the best approach... but hey. It was the only one I could come up with that quickly! Excuse me for wanting to kiss a beautiful women. I understand, I'm not mad at all. Just... disappointed. I really hoped we would work." He said, looking away from the camera every few seconds but then directing his attention right back at it.

"And cut!" Someone else yelled. "Good job Chaff, you're good. Go ahead and go." He said and then started making a bunch of hand motions and barking orders at his crew. "Where is Gloss? God damnit, go get him. He's probably in the bathroom checking himself out." He muttered and then went back to his seat.

I got closer to the wall as someone dragged Gloss out and sat him on a chair in front of the camera.

"There you are!" The man exclaimed. "Okay, so. How do you feel about leaving before you even really got here?" He asked and I assumed the cameras were already rolling.

"Uh, well. I'm going to be honest, it's her loss. I mean come on, look at me. Yeah I feel kinda disappointed that I didn't get to kiss her or go on a date with her, because look at _her! _She's absolutely gorgeous! And I don't say that about everyone. But whatever, like I said before. Her loss." He said in his cocky voice.

I rolled my eyes but felt myself blush at his compliment, what was with me tonight? I never blush and all these men are making me do it over and over again.

"Well alrighty then. Next! Someone get me Coriolanus!" He yelled. Pointing in all directions as Gloss stalked away.

"Got him!" Someone yelled and I saw him march into the room.

The man repeated the question and I saw Snow grumble, "I told you to call me Snow, not Coriolanus!" He snapped.

"Whoa, take it easy kid. Sorry, but you're not staying so no use in remembering, right?" He said with a slight edge to his voice.

I almost laughed but then realized it was mean...

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't do it again." He snapped and then was asked the same question as the others. "Well, I'm not too happy if that's what your asking. I took time off my life to come here only to get shot down. And I thought I saw something in Kathy." He said and I frowned.

Wow.

Bastard didn't even remember my name.

"Um, Cori- I mean Snow, her names Katniss." Someone corrected him.

I swear I could _hear _him roll his eyes. "Ah yes, Katniss. Like a flower. Forgot, hard name to remember I guess. Not like Emily or Rebecca. Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He shot a glare at the girl who corrected him. "Katy I mean, _Katniss, _has something. I don't know what, but I guess it just wasn't for me. Maybe one of these other guys knows what it is. She just isn't for me, and now I know I'm not for her." He ended with a small shrug.

"Thank you Snow, next!"

I saw Brutus walk up and inwardly winced, he was kind of scary. He was asked the question and he smirked.

"I am kind of with Gloss here. I mean, what? Am I not good enough for her? 'Parenly not. But who knows, maybe she isn't good enough for me. We'll never find out though." He said, glaring at the camera.

I felt myself feel a bit smaller at those words and I looked down, it wasn't that! I just... didn't feel any connection at all with him. I looked back up and saw that Seneca was sitting in the chair and was talking. I strained to hear him because he was in a very soft voice.

"I don't know. Let's just hope it wasn't the beard." He said with a small laugh. "I definitely saw something in her though. She has something that no other girls do, and I was really hoping to find out what that was. I was hoping she would learn more about me. I hoped a lot of things, but my hopes won't become reality today. Maybe never." He said.

I felt my heart break some, he did hope a lot. He hoped it wasn't the beard, he hoped to find out more about me, and hoped I would find out more about him. But I crushed all of those, and now I feel like crap.

Caesar was the last one up and I smiled a little, he seemed proud to be in front of that camera. He watched it with big, proud eyes. At least he was happy...

"Well Mr. director man and viewers." He started, "I feel like I had a good experience. At least I came and got to learn a little about her." He shrugged, "And I hope the girl finds her husband, let's root for her to find the man of her dreams on here and choose him!"

My eyes widened, this guy seemed to be pretty comfortable knowing he was going to be aired in front of millions...

I saw the director smile and say some words to him, his eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously shaking the directors hand.

"Welcome aboard kid." I heard him say and figured out that he most likely offered him a job.

Huh, interesting.

I stalked away back to the room where Haymitch was waiting for me. He saw me and breathed a sigh of relief.

"God sweetheart, we were looking all over for ya! Can't have you running off already!" He joked with a wink.

I laughed a little and then walked out of the house, I walked to a limo that would take me back to my house.

When I got back I went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long, long day.

* * *

The next day, I got up early and was met with Effie downstairs.

"Good morning Katniss! It's going to be a big, big day! Today is your first one on one date!" She chirped and I groaned.

"Too early." I mumbled walking to the kitchen before I realized I have no clue what the hell is here. Effie seemed to notice so she walked to a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal.

"How'd you know? I thought you all would have a gourmet chef here or something." I said as I got the milk out of the fridge and poured it into my cereal.

Just then Haymitch wobbled in, "You think we didn't do a little research about you sweetheart? Of course we did, we know that that kind of thing is not your style. So cereal it is for you."

I nodded and took a bite, "Thanks." I said, though it sounded different because my mouth was full.

"Katniss! Don't speak with your mouth open! Where are your manners?" Effie piped up from the couch.

I smiled shyly and then finished quickly, I put my bowl in the sink and then ran upstairs to shower and change. Haymitch telling me I had only a half hour. I came downstairs with another minute to spare.

"Good job sweetheart, so. Who's your choice for the one on one today?" He asked.

"Oh, um. I didn't really think about that." I said nervously.

And I really hadn't. I fell asleep right away last night and didn't have time this morning.

"Well you'd better pick soon, the guys are expecting to know in-" He checked his watch, "Exactly 15 minutes and we still have to type it up all pretty and deliver it."

"That's right! So hurry up and don't slouch!" Effie said motioning to my posture with her fan that was in her hand.

I sighed and nodded, I got up and went to the couch where I plopped down to think about who my first one on one would be with.

There was always Thresh, who seemed to show some good qualities. But I knew a little more about him than I knew about the others, not to mention he probably would be silent the whole time... I chuckled at the thought. I could take Gale. But he already got the rose last night, I don't want to show favorites because I have a feeling a few of these boys are the jealous type...

So Gale's out.

Peeta. Yeah, of course! He seemed like the best choice, he was sweet and really hot. And I _did _want to learn more about him, so this is perfect!

"Haymitch! I know who I'm taking to... Where are we going again?" I asked.

He sighed, "You're taking him to a museum. And then after you will be going to the park to do whatever and then dinner at a place downtown. I forget the name but I'm sure I'll remember later."

"Oh, okay well I'm taking Peeta." I told him. He nodded then got up and told someone about who I chose.

"All right sweetheart, here's the deal. Peeta should be ready in about ten minutes. So drive on over there, I can only hope you know your way around this place." He said going to a cabinet, most likely to find a bottle of liquor.

I shook my head no.

"Then I'll have someone put a GPS in your car." He grumbled.

"My car...?"

"Yeah, you got a car to drive around here. Convertible Porsche to be exact. It was supposed to be pink but I made them change it to a light blue. You're welcome."

"Thanks. I don't think I could be seen riding around in a pink Porsche." I joked.

"I figured." He said with a small laugh. "Go ahead and go, that boy seemed eager. He should be ready by now."

"All right, what do I do? Wait outside or..." I asked, like I said before, I don't watch this show very often.

"Do whatever. Go inside wait outside, I don't care. The boy will be ecstatic either way." He shrugged.

I nodded and went to the garage where I saw a beautiful brand new Porsche waiting for me. I felt my jaw drop as I walked up to it. I heard the garage door open and I turned to see Haymitch standing there smirking at me.

"Forgot the keys." He said and then tossed them to me.

"Thanks.", I said as I caught them.

I got in and drove off, the GPS was in the car with me. The house the guys were staying in was only a two minute car ride, but to get to the museum, yeah. I was going to need it. I parked out front and decided to go inside. I went against knocking and just barged in because I figured they would all be in the living room or something.

As soon as I walked into the living room their faces lit up.

"Hey!" I heard everyone say.

I smiled and waved, "Hey guys." I looked for Peeta but I didn't see him. "Where's-" I started but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Peeta grinning like an idiot at me. "Never mind."

"Hey Katniss, you look great." He said giving me a hug.

"Thank you Peeta, you look good too." I complimented and he did. He was just wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, but the shirt was a little tight so it showed that he was well muscled.

He held out his arm for me and I took it, "Shall we?" He asked and I nodded, turning around quickly to say bye to everyone else who were watching with envy.

"Bye guys!" I said and then walked out with Peeta as they said bye from behind me.

"So, where are we going? The date card said 'Let's learn something.'" He asked, opening the front door for me.

"I think it's a museum. And don't ask why because I don't pick the dates." I said with a small grin.

"Good enough for me, whoa. That's a nice car." He said once he saw it.

"Yeah, not mine though. I guess it's the people who work here or something. They just provided it for me." I shrugged getting in as Peeta opened the door for me. "Thank you, such a gentleman."

"I try." He said, closing the door and getting in on his own side.

"So, this GPS thing. How the hell do I turn it on?" I asked Peeta staring at it.

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just... Katniss, it's a GPS." He said reaching for it.

"Well where I live it's really small and we don't travel much. So I never had a need for one." I defended myself.

"Don't worry, I don't judge. I think that's cute." He said shyly.

"That's sweet of you." I said.

"I need to punch in the address to this, what is it?" He asked.

"Umm... it should already be programmed into it." I said hopefully, starting the car.

"Ah here it is." He said and then put the GPS back up where it was. "We are good to go."

"Awesome, so I have to ask. How are the interview things going?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yeah those. Umm, good I guess. A little weird. Telling a camera what I think of you is not natural in my opinion." He joked.

"Oh? And what _do _you think about me?" I asked sneaking a glance at him. He was blushing, and he was blushing hard.

He looked over at me sheepishly and smiled, "I don't know much about you. But from what I do know, you're pretty amazing. And I look forward to going on this date with you, who knows. Maybe this is your first date with your future husband. All I know is, is that that's what I hope."

I smiled at him and then focused my eyes back on the road.

"_Take a left in 200ft." _

"Ugh, this thing gives me _no _warning!" I exclaimed slamming on the brakes and turning.

I saw Peeta chuckling and glared at him, "Sorry, just make sure that next time we are in the car, _I _drive."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the road, we only had another like five minutes.

"What makes you think you're so much better of a driver than me?" I asked.

"For starters I don't slam on the breaks at the last minute or run over the curb when we turn." He said.

"You're insulting my driving?" I teased, and from the look of horror on his face I don't think he knew I was joking.

"N-no! No n-not at all! I was j-" He started to blubber, his blue eyes wide.

"Peeta, relax. I was just kidding." I laughed.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then mocked a hurt face, "JK just hurts."

I laughed, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

He shrugged, "Made it up. Don't judge."

"What are you? Sixteen?" I joked.

"No, 26." He said surprised.

"You don't act like it." I muttered.

He let out a bellowing laugh, "Katniss, I'm just kidding. By the way, I love that name. It fits you, and don't worry. That's a compliment."

"We're here." I stated getting out of the car, Peeta got out too and ran to my side. He put out his arm and I took it with my own. We walked inside and my eyes widened. The place wasn't too big but it was packed with paintings.

"So I'm guessing this is an art museum." I said looking around.

I looked at Peeta who's eyes were wide in wonder. He seemed very fascinated at all the paintings.

"Peeta?"

"Huh? Oh sorry! I just... I really like paintings is all. I actually am a bit of a painter myself." He said shyly.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Peeta that's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Nah, it's really nothing. But... I don't usually tell people that. It's not really something I flaunt around." He shrugged.

"Well I think that's so cool! Although I had a feeling when you gave me the cake with the Katniss flower last night." I said giving him a playful shove.

"Really?" He asked looking down at me.

"Of course! It was really something." I said leaning up to kiss his cheek making his face turn a deep red.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." He winked at me and I giggled.

We spent a few hours just looking around at all the artwork. Peeta told me his favorite pieces and even showed me one of his own that his brother took a picture of and sent it to him.

"Peeta, that's amazing!" I said in awe.

"You really think so?"

"That's better than a few in here!"

He smiled sheepishly and I giggled again. After we went through the whole museum, my stomach growled and he laughed.

"Come on, let's go get some food." He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the car.

* * *

**Part Two of the date up tomorrow or Tuesday! **

**Review!**


	6. One on One Part 2

**Important News! Okay, okay. To make this more interesting I'm going to let you all vote for who wins Katniss' heart! Whoever get's the least amount of votes will be going home. **

**So please click that review button and leave who you want to stay! Vote every chapter and hopefully whoever you vote for won't be going home! And while you vote, feel free to comment on the story! Thanks!**

"Let me guess, you are going to drive?" I asked when we got to the car.

He nodded, "Yup, pass the keys." He said and I tossed them to him over the car. He caught them and then we got in and he started it up. He started to drive and I looked around.

"Peeta, do you even know where we are going?" "Not a clue, but don't worry. There's gotta be a place for us to eat somewhere."

"Well keep your eyes open and look around because I'm starved. All I had for breakfast was some cereal." I muttered looking around myself.

"I see a subway?" He asked looking over at me.

I shook my head and he looked back at the lines of shops, "Pizza Hut?"

I made a face that I'm hoping he got meant no.

"You don't like pizza?!" He asked/yelled.

"It's a long story." I mumbled.

"I've got time." He smirked and I glared at him.

"You know when someone says that it usually means they don't want to tell you." I said but regretted my words when I saw a flash of hurt cross his face.

"Sorry I asked." He grumbled.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But keep in mind it's very embarrassing."

A smile broke out on his face, "Do tell, do tell."

I sighed and then looked out the window, "When I was younger, maybe fourteen, possibly fifteen. Anyways my friend Madge and I went to a really fancy pizza place. We ordered something really expensive, I was against doing that but she insisted because she had her own credit card and could pay easily. Considering her dad was the Senate and all, so we got a really fancy pizza to share and it was really good." I said remembering the taste of it.

"Not seeing why you hate pizza..." Peeta said glancing at me with a playful grin.

"I told you it was a long story so let me get to that part!" I snapped and he put his hands up in surrender before returning them to the steering wheel. "As I was saying, it was a really good pizza, and remember how I said this place was a really upscale restaurant. So the bill was 38 dollars. Ridiculous I know, the pizza wasn't even that big! But she said it was fine thanks to her credit card. But guess what happens?"

He looked at me, fully engrossed in the story, "What?!"

"Her credit card had been canceled. Apparently she used it too much and her dad shut it down. Without telling her. And her, being the dumb blonde she is, didn't bring any cash. The credit card was our only source of money because I was basically dirt poor. My job at the time didn't pay too much since I was too young to earn any real money. And all the money I had was in the back going towards my college. So we were screwed."

"What happened?!"

He asked staring at me intently as we were at a stop light and I chuckled. "Well, we told them we couldn't pay. They flipped out before someone came to us and told us about the Jumbo Pizza Challenge." I explained.

"Jumbo Pizza Challenge?" He echoed in a question.

"Yep, it's this thing they had where they gave you the biggest pizza ever made in this friggin world and if you eat it all within 30 minutes then your meal is free, but if you don't then you have to pay for the Jumbo Pizza as well, which just happened to be 25$. But we didn't know how big it was going to be, they wouldn't tell us. So what happens? We are foolish enough to accept the challenge." I say, taking a gulp of air before continuing. l

"What happened?!" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes, "So we ended u-" I got cut off by a loud honk behind us and I snapped my head to the stoplight, as did Peeta.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. He sped off and then slowed as we came to another stoplight.

"And _l'm _the bad driver?" I joked and he glared at me playfully.

"Finish the story?" He asked me sweetly.

"All right, where was I? Oh yeah! Okay, so we had just agreed to do the challenge. And next thing we know they come out with this colossal pizza and set it in front of us. I'm not even joking, this pizza was twice the size of the moon!" I exclaimed and then Peeta gave me a disbelieving look. "Maybe not _that _big, but you get the point."

"Yeah, continue." He said making a gesture with his hands.

"I looked at the lady and just laughed, I thought it was a joke. We could NEVER eat that whole thing that quickly! But when I asked if it was a joke she looked at me with a smirk and told me she was for real. I gawked at the pizza and before I knew it, I was shoving slice after slice into my mouth." I said, shuttering at the memory.

"No way."

"Yes way, it got to the point where Madge was stuffing it down her bra and in her shoes... We only had like five minutes left and over half the pizza was still there. I just gave up but then Madge glared at me and I had to continue eating. As for when the timer ended, let just say we didn't eat the whole thing and we ended up staying really late to clean the dishes for the night. And I may or may not have hurled a few times in the trashcan while there." I ended crossing my arms over my chest.

I looked over at Peeta just as he burst out laughing, cars honking behind us and the light changed.

"It's not that funny." I grumbled.

"Y-yes Katniss. It really is, I'm sorry I'm laughing but come on! It's hilarious!"

After I finally got him to calm down, we went to eat at a Thai restaurant. Needless to say he will never be taking me to a pizza place. I think my story was enough to get him to decide not too.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know it's short! But I have a huge test tomorrow and the play is taking a lot of my time! So really just a filler chapter... please vote! **


	7. Next one on one is?

**Authors Note: I loved all your guy's reviews! Really appreciate them! So, for the question asked, yes you can vote for more than one person! I encourage it actually! Thanks for reading! Please review who you want to stay! **

After we went to the park and did the rest of the date stuff, Peeta drove us to the place we would be having dinner. It was some place named Chakas. It was kind of like a local bar/restaurant thing. We got seated by a waiter who was, not very discreetly, checking me out. Peeta had his hand on my lower back directing me towards the table following the waiter.

I held back a laugh when I saw him shoot the waiter a glare. We sat down at a table that was made for us two, in an abandoned area of the place. I guess the producers of this show reserved places for us...

Peeta took his menu and then handed me mine, he opened his own and scanned it.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to get their pesto pizza. What about you?" He smirked.

My eyes shot up to him from my menu and I glared at him, "You won't."

"I may." He said, sitting back in the booth.

"Oh really?" I asked, a small smirk of my own coming onto my face.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'.

I looked down at the rose that was on the end of the table and picked it up, twirling it around in my hand.

"Well then I guess you won't get this rose... sorry." I said shrugging and putting it back down next to me. I had to hold back a laugh as an alarmed expression came onto his face and he quickly sat up.

"No! I won't get a pizza!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

I started to laugh, "Peeta, I'm only joking! Get the pizza if you want it! I don't mind."

He shook his head, "Nah, I understand if you hate pizza. I won't get it if it will make you feel like you're gonna barf. Plus, the beautiful lady barfing on the first date usually won't make the guy feel to confident in himself..."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Then for that I am grateful."

He glanced at the cameras and cringed, "You know, not a big fan of them." He said and I agreed.

"I guess it's the price you have to pay to be on 'The Bachelorette.'"

The waiter came back and we ordered our meal and drinks, needless to say he didn't get the pizza. Nor did I...

I saw him eyeing the rose the whole dinner so when we finished I reached over and grabbed it.

"Peeta, I know you really want this rose." I said twirling it around and giving him a sheepish smile.

He nodded, "I really do."

"And I would love to give it to you, here you are." I said giving it to him, and he took it with a huge smile.

"Thank you Katniss." He said as we got up, he then took both my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.

I felt myself get lost in his blue orbs, they were so soft and gentle. They made me feel warm... And before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was surprised for maybe a millisecond before I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His lips were so, _so _soft. Warm and welcoming. He kissed me gently and sweetly, just like I had expected. He caressed my face lightly in his hands as his lips worked against mine. When he pulled away I felt a little disappointed.

I opened my eyes to see his slowly opening, a look of pure bliss on his face. I felt his thumb slowly rub my cheek before he took his hands away from my face and took my hands again. He gave me a smile, which I returned.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." He whispered, leaning down to peck my lips.

"I have to say I agree." I said with a giggle.

I started to walk to the door, pulling him with me. He removed his hands from mine before wrapping an arm around my waist. His smile never leaving his face.

When we got back to the house all the boys were staying at, they were all outside actually. Waiting for our arrival, considering we were gone all day... But we were supposed to be. I saw Finnick smirking from where he was and I remembered he had the next one on one date. I had told Haymitch just before I left to get Peeta.

"Bye Katniss." He said leaning over to give me a quick kiss, which all the other guys gaped at. Their eyes full of jealousy.

Jeez.

I've only known them for like what? 24 hours?

But hey, I'm not complaining. 18 really hot guys all wanting me? Really hard to complain at that. Even though I don't necessarily like all the attention, it was nice for a change.

"See ya Peeta!" I said as he got out of the car.

I waved at the rest of the boys then went back to the house I was staying at. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up the next morning to a loud knocking on the door. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head to try to block out the noise.

"KATNISS! YOU NEED TO GET UP! COME ON SWEETHEART! YOU HAVE-" A pause, "THIRTY MINUTES TO GET READY FOR YOUR ONE-ON-ONE WITH FINNICK!" Haymitch yelled.

Well now I'm awake...

I hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom in my room. I took the quickest shower I've ever had and then I quickly changed into shorts and a tanktop. I looked outside and saw that it was beautiful out, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. I ran downstairs and saw that there was a plate of pancakes on the counter. I ran up to them and devoured them in less than a minute.

Haymitch walked in and smirked at me when he saw my mouth full of pancakes.

"Real pretty sweetheart. Now come on! You've got a date to go to." He said throwing me the keys. I caught them and put my dishes in the sink before going to the garage and getting in 'my' car. I quickly drove to the guys house and when I arrived I got out and ran inside.

I was five minutes late. Shit...

I ran to the living room where I saw Finnick waiting.

"Hello darling, you look gorgeous." He winked, walking up to me and encasing me in a hug.

I hugged him back because when I was in his arms I felt safe. And he smelled like the sea and I loved that smell. I pulled back to see him smiling at me, I looked away and around the room.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Dunno. I think Marvel is in the shower, Cato too. Bread boy and Volts are in the other room playing chess. I doubt they even heard you come in, they are really into it. Volts has beaten Bread boy at least ten times... And I think Thresh is outside with Gale, they wanted to go to the garden. As for everyone else, I have no clue."

"Ah, well come on! We have to get going!" I said tugging at his muscular arm.

He laughed and started to follow me, "Where are we going exactly?"

I paused before we got to the car. "I have no clue."

"Nice one darling." He laughed, his emerald eyes lighting up.

"Give me a sec while I call Haymitch..." I mumbled getting out the phone they also gave me.

"_Hey Sweetheart." _

"Haymitch, I forgot to ask as I was rushed out this morning. Where the hell am I taking Finnick?"

I heard him laugh on the other line.

_"Good question, let me ask Effie." _I held the phone away from my ear as I heard him scream her name. _"Okay, yeah. You two are going to the beach for the day. Directions should be in the GPS, and a bathing suit is in the trunk of your car. Have Finnick bring his own and the activities you will do there are up to you, have a good time." _

_"But not too good of a time!" _I heard someone in the background squeal.

Effie.

"Thanks, bye." I said and then hung up.

"So lovely, where are you taking me?" Finnick asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Apparently you and I will be going to the beach. So you may want to go and grab your trunks." I said.

He nodfded, "Be back in a jiffy." And then he ran inside, his flip flops flapping on the ground as he ran.

"Jiffy? Who the hell says 'jiffy'?" I asked myself. I shook my head and then walked towards the car Finnick coming outside just as opened the car door.

"Bread boy told me about your driving skills lovely, give me the keys." He said holding out his hand.

I scoffed at it and then got in the drivers side, starting it up. He laughed and got in the passengers side.

"So, 'Bread boy'?" I asked, pressing the button to put down the top to the car.

"Yeah, Cato made it up when Peeta revealed he worked at a bakery." Finnick explained.

I nodded, "I may use that sometime."

I saw Finnick frown out of the corner of my eye, "Why the long face?"

He snapped his head to me and put on a smile, "No long face, darling, I'm happy. Ecstatic actually, I mean I get to go to the beach with _you. _Who wouldn't be happy?"

I giggled a little and for the rest of the drive we made small talk. I learned that he had a little sister named Annie that he was really close to, and I learned that his parents still lived in London. He and his sister moved here together when he turned 18, she moved out a few years ago.

"_You have reached your destination." _The GPS told us.

* * *

**I know! It's short and I'm sorry! **

**Please vote! Whoever get's the least votes goes home!**

**The buys to vote for: (You may vote for more than one, but no more than three)**

**Thresh**

**Marvel**

**Cato**

**Peeta**

**Finnick**

**Gale**

**Beetee**


	8. A date with O'dair

I pulled into the closest parking place and got out of the car, Finnick following. I popped open the trunk to get out the bag that Haymitch had packed for me, hopefully Cinna or Effie helped him with that...

"What a beautiful day." Finnick said taking the bag out for me and carrying it, taking my hand in his free one.

I felt my face heat up and he smirked down at me, "Yeah I guess it is." I shrugged, trying to hide the blush on my face.

"But not nearly as gorgeous as you darling." He said and then kissed my cheek.

I giggled and he gave a winning smile, then we walked towards the beach.

"So, wanna go to the boardwalk or the beach first?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me lovely, anything you want to do is fine with me."

I gave him a forced grin, his compliments were nice but I could go without the nicknames.

"Alright, beach?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and then started to walk in that direction.

"I'll meet you there, I need to change first." I said reaching for the bag he was holding for me.

"Any spot you prefer?" He asked handing it to me.

"Ummm, something near the water. If you can find one, this beach get's pretty crowded." I then turned to go find a bathroom on the boardwalk.

"Sounds great! Best of British to finding a stall, boardwalks are always crowded." He waved and then ran off to the beach, carrying a bag of towels and sunscreen.

"Best of British...?" I echoed in question. "Again, must be some British term." I said shaking my head and then went off to find a stall.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After searching for about fifteen minutes for an open stall, I finally made my way to the beach. I walked along the sand for about another thirty minutes before I found him sprawled out on a towel right in front of the waves. He had his arm over his face to keep the sun from his eyes, seeming to be tanning the rest of his body.

I walked closer and gulped, he didn't have his shirt on. Yeah I've seen him with it off before, but I mean come on! He's ripped! I'm only human to find it extremely hot. I smirked when I got an idea.

I tiptoed up to him and then found a bucket that was most likely left by some kid earlier, I picked it up and filled it with water. Then I walked up to him and spilled it all over him. I burst out laughing when he jumped up and yelled "Blast it!", glaring in all directions looking for who did it. When his eyes landed on my laughing figure the scowl turned into a smile and then into a smirk.

"So you did this?" He asked walking to me slowly, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Every time he took a step forward I took one backward. "Uh, no?" I said it was more of a question than a statement.

"Really? Then do explain why you are holding a bucket in your hand. And why you look like the kid who ate the last scone." He said getting closer and gesturing to the bucket in my hand.

I dropped the bucket and shrugged. "What bucket?" I asked innocently.

He laughed and before I knew it I was hoisted over his shoulder, going in the direction of the water.

"Finnick! No!" I yelled, though I'm sure I didn't sound to serious with my laughing and all.

"Yes, this is what you get! No one messes with Finnick O'dair and gets away with it!" He exclaimed, laughing himself.

Why did his accent have to be so hot and attractive?

"Put me down!" I said in between laughs.

"As you wish." He smirked, and then I had a second to comprehend where he was dropping me before I was in the waves.

"So not cool!" I said standing up, the bottom of my braid soaking wet.

"Sorry darling, but you asked for it." He said walking to me and then wrapping his arms around my waist.

I pushed against his chest and he pouted, I couldn't help but smile. He just looked so cute! When he saw my smile he reached out for me again and pulled me to him. This time I didn't push him away, I actually walked a little closer. If possible, I was already smashed against his chest. Not that I minded that at all. He had abs of steel, and his shoulders were toned. His whole chest was toned...

"You like this." He stated.

I looked up at him and fought the oncoming blush. "What makes you think that?" I said nonchalantly.

"Because you have this little grin on your face and you aren't pushing me away. But who would? I mean come on, look at me." He said cockily.

I swear his accent made him ten times hotter, if possible.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, look at you."

"Exactly."

"So I have to ask, what the hell does 'Best of British' mean?"

"Oh you heard that? Well, my dear, that means 'good luck'. I guess I still have a lot of my old British tactics still in me. I don't even realize when I say them. Though I do love the accent because it seems to get your attention." He winked at me.

"Was it hard to move here?" I asked.

"Honestly? Yes, having to keep my little sister safe and having to pay all the bills was hard. Especially just moving here and not having much job experience. I am just glad I have the job I have now." He said, looking out farther into the seemingly never ending ocean.

"Why'd you move here?"

He looked back at me and his eyes told me all I needed to know. They had a hidden message that said '_Not now, not today.' _

I nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"Tell me about your sister." I said, not in a demanding way but in a suggestive tone.

His eyes lit up at that and his smile grew, "My little sis? She's like my world! She's about six years younger than me, so in other words she's twenty... Anyways, she's a real softy you know? A shy one at that, she only ever really talks to her close friends. She's a bookworm that one, I swear she's read more than a thousand books in her lifetime. Always has her nose in a book." He chuckled and I felt a warm smile grace my face.

He cared for her, that much was clear.

"She moved out a few years ago, when she was eighteen actually. As soon as she was old enough she was out, not because she hated me or anything, but because living with your brother... well. You could imagine."

I shook my head, "Only have a sister."

"Oh, well here I'll explain it. Imagine having you dad living with you. Except it's only you two an-" As soon as he said dad I zoned out, a memory hitting me like a wave crashing down on me.

_"Daddy! Come on silly! You have to chase me!" I squealed to him._

_He ran after me, acting like a big bad monster in all of his glory. "I'm coming sweetie. I'm coming!" He said chasing me, acting out of breath. Resting his hands on his knees, a smile gracing his face. _

_I ran to him and tugged on his arm, "Daddy! You aren't tired! We barely ran any!" I pouted. _

_He chuckled and then stood up tall, towering over me. But I wasn't scared, I knew he would never hurt me. He was daddy, and daddy was only ever good. _

_"I know little Kat, but daddy isn't as small and energetic as you." He poked my tummy and I giggled, squirming out of his grasp. "Come here you!" _

_I ran away, my fit of giggles following me and he ran after me. Pretending not to be able to catch up. _

"Katniss! Katniss!" I heard a voice call me.

I snapped back to the present to see Finnick's worried and concerned eyes staring into mine.

"Katniss, darling, are you alright? You just... zoned out. Did I say something?" He asked, even his voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I just... never mind." I said, glancing back at the beach. Only now realizing that I was still tightly in Finnick's grasp.

"Come on Katniss, you can tell me! I mean after all, I could be your future husband." He said, but not in a cocky way. And because of that I decided to tell him.

"You just brought up my father and, um, he's not here anymore." I said looking anywhere but Finnick.

I felt him hold my tighter and then leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Katniss, I never meant to bring anything bad up. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again. I was just... comparing."

I smiled at his worry, "It's okay Finnick, really. You didn't know, I'm not mad."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He let out a breath of relief, "Thank the Lord, I felt like a total ass for a second there."

"No, like I said before, you didn't know." I said softly.

He smiled at me and I found myself leaning in, as was he. I only registered what was happening when I felt warm lips on mine, a slightly salty taste on my mouth.

I was kissing Finnick.

I pulled away first, looking at him with a shocked expression. I had loved the kiss but I surprised myself by doing it.

"Yeah, I could get used to that." He chuckled leaning in again.

After we pulled back apart, I stared out at the vast ocean behind Finnick.

"You enjoy coming to the beach?" He asked, rubbing small circles on my back with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah, I used to bring my little sister to the beach all the time when she was younger. It was only like a thirty minute drive."

I looked back at him and saw him nodding thoughtfully.

"So if you said that you work at your old high school, wouldn't that be in England?" I asked, squinting over the sun.

"Yeah, I meant to say college. I was nervous..." He said sheepishly.

"You? Nervous?" I scoffed.

He chuckled, "Yes Katniss, you made me nervous. You're gorgeous, I know every guy was nervous."

"Really?"

He nodded vigorously. "Come on Kitty Kat, you know you're beautiful. And don't even try to deny it."

I felt the blush on my face and I quickly looked away.

"Awww is the little Kitty Kat blushing?" He asked swimming closer to me and engulfing me in his arms.

"No, just, uh, sunburn." I said quickly with a shy smile.

"Uh huh, sure. Now I have a question for you. Do you mind my 'British slang'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Honestly? It's actually really attractive." I said confidently, whoa. Since when was I so forward with guys?

"Really? Well I'm glad you think so. Because there's much more of it." He winked.

I smiled, "Can't wait to hear 'em." I looked down at my hands, "Maybe we should go back in... I'm pruning."

He laughed and then picked me up bridal style, "Let's go my darling flower."

I let out a small giggle as he walked me back into shore, still in his arms. He picked me up as if I weighed as much as a baby. No trouble at all, and I'm not gonna lie. It was hot. He set me down on the towel and then sat down next to me, his legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his hands. I laid down on the towel and looked up at him.

"Kitty Kat, I like that nickname." He voiced aloud.

"That's just great." I mumbled, putting hand over my forehead to block out the sun.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked, brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I shrugged, a blush creeping it's way onto my face from the gesture. "I don't necessarily like it."

"Ah, well too bad darling. Because that's your new name." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, though I felt a smile grace itself onto my lips.

I just shook my head and then looked through the bag for my phone to take a picture. Haymitch had told me to take many 'selfies'. But then I saw the sunscreen and cringed.

"Damn, I forgot to put on sunscreen! I'm going to be_ so_ burnt!" I said with a sigh.

He shrugged, "I doubt it, just put some aloe on it tonight. And take a cool shower, and while we're at it may as well put some on. Right?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

He nodded taking the sunscreen from me, "Roll over." He said and I did so, then he straddled me and I felt the cool sunscreen find it's way to my back. His warm hands met my back soon after as he started to rub it in, I had to stifle a groan it felt so good. I felt him go back to his spot and I turned over, taking the sunscreen from him to put it on my arms.

Then I laid down on the towel, him doing the same on the towel right next to me.

"May as well tan." I said.

"Yeah, good idea darling."

We tanned for a while, just enjoying each others company. After probably an hour, my stomach growled loudly and Finnick let out a bellowing laugh. He got up and took my hand, helping me up.

"Come on darling, lets go get something to eat."

"Good idea." I said while grabbing the bag and putting the towels in it along with everything else. I got out my shorts and shirt first and got out Finnicks shirt for him.

"No thanks, I don't really think I need it." He winked.

"Fine by me." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked putting his shirt back in the bag.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Alright then, come on." He smiled tugging me along with him. When we got to the boardwalk he let go of my hand and replaced it around my waist.

"Where would you like to eat?" Finnick asked me, pulling me a bit closer to him when he saw a few guys staring at us.

"I don't really know, lets look around for some place."

"Sounds good."

We walked for a few minutes before I looked around for a clock.

"What time is it?" I honestly had no idea.

He looked down at his phone that was in his pocket, "Two Thirty."

"Perfect time for lunch anyways, wanna eat here?" I asked walking up to a burger place.

"I'd love to." He said as I walked in that direction.

We walked inside and took a seat at a booth near the door, everyone that was in the place were in bathing suits or in shorts and tank tops. I couldn't blame them, it was around 90 degrees out and the breeze made it all the better.

The menus were already at the table so I took one, as did Finnick.

"I like this place, it's like a real hangout." He commented looking around.

I nodded, "Yeah it's pretty nice in here."

"What are you getting darling?"

"Uhmmm, the 'Boardwalk Burger'." I said looking all the choices.

"Good choice." He said glancing at the menu himself.

"What about you?"

"I think I'll get the Sea Burger Deluxe. With chips." He said closing the menu.

"Finnick, it only comes with fries." I said looking at his choice.

"Yeah, chips." He said sitting back in the booth.

I must of looked really confused because he chuckled and then took my hand from across the table and began to explain.

"Kitty Kat, in England we call fries, chips." He explained, a boyish grin on his face.

"Oh. Psh, I knew that!" I lied.

"Sure you did lovely, sure you did." He smiled, showing me his pearly white teeth.

The waitress came up and I saw her gawking at Finnick's chest. I'm sure he noticed but he didn't speak anything of it, he just kept staring at me with warm eyes.

"May I take y'all's orders?" She asked, popping her gum in her mouth. She seemed to be about 18.

We ordered our burgers and ordered our drinks. I had gotten a Pepsi and he had gotten Mountain Dew.

I gawked at his burger when it came and then looked back at mine. He picked it up and licked his lips, then he looked at me and saw my wide eyes and smirked.

"What?" He asked just before he took a bite.

"Some ones hungry, that burger is huge!" I said comparing it to my burger.

"I'm a growing boy darling. And this is a jolly good burger." He said taking a bite.

I laughed, "Did you really just say 'jolly'?"

He nodded, mayonnaise all over his chin. I laughed and leaned over the table, I licked my finger and then cleaned it off his chin. He swallowed his food and gave me a kind smile.

"Thanks lovely." He said leaning over and pecking my lips.

"Of course."

**OoOoOoOoO**

When we finished eating I paid for it with the credit card Haymitch gave me. Finnick wanted to pay and we even had to get one of the camera men in on it to tell him that's not the way the show went. He gave the guy a bewildered look that made me laugh and then he glared at me. Only to smile seconds later and laugh with me.

Then we went and walked around the boardwalk. We walked through the store area of the boardwalk and Finnick seemed to love them all.

"Come on Kitty Kat! This store has hermit crabs!" He exclaimed pulling me with him into the store.

I giggled as we walked into the store and he went straight to the hermit crabs.

"Finnick, you are like a little kid in a candy store." I said kissing his cheek.

He smiled down at me and then looked back at the crabs.

"How can you not love these little guys?" He asked sticking out his finger at one.

"How do you know they aren't girls?" I joked.

He turned back to me with a smirk, "I never told you what book my sister forced on me, did I?"

"Uh, no?"

"Sea animals. She was about ten and I was sixteen, we hadn't moved here yet and she was obsessed with animals. You really wanna know how I know they are mostly guys?" He asked, raising his eyesbrows.

"No, no that's fine. I think I like the mystery." I said quickly.

He chuckled and then he poked his finger in the cage where they all were.

"Actually, I majored in sea life in college. Annie was the one that got me to." He said taking one out and playing with it in his hand.

"Really? How come I didn't know that?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"Because I changed it my third year, I didn't enjoy it as much anymore. I don't know why, maybe it was because Annie found a new interest. Or maybe it was because I found more joy in just being in the water." He shrugged, putting the crab back in the cage and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"That's actually really interesting, Prim would love to learn about that. She's really into the whole nursing thing but she loves the ocean as well." I said as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

We walked out of the store and then walked down the boardwalk to the games and rides. Finnick grinned down at me when he saw all the rides.

"Come on Kitty Kat! We are going to ride every ride here and we are going to play every game here!" He said dragging me with him to the ticket booth. I gave the man the credit card and he gave us our tickets.

"Which ride first?" I asked him.

His eyes were full of glee and then he looked around, his eyes widening at one of the bigger rides. He smirked down at me and my eyes widened.

"No."

He pouted, "Oh come on lovely! It will be fun!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Nah. I say we go on that one." And I pointed to a ride that was made for five year old's.

"You can't be serious darling." He said staring at the ride with distaste.

"You said we would ride every ride, so I think we should start with that one." I said walking towards it.

Finnick grabbed my arm and pulled me flush against his chest, "I will force you on that ride." He said in a low voice.

I laughed and pushed away from him, "Sure you will." I said and I rolled my eyes.

His smirk grew and he quickly pulled me to him, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Finnick! Put me down!" I said pounding on his tan back.

"Punching me won't help you darling." He said.

"Am I not heavy at all?" I asked, he was holding me over his shoulder with one arm, I _had _to be at least a little heavy!

"Not at all." He said.

I gave up trying to make him let go of me and just crossed my arms. When we got to the line for the ride he set me down and smirked at me.

"You're welcome." I said and then leaned down to try and kiss me but I blocked my lips with my hand.

"Hey!" He pouted.

"Nope, no more kisses for you. That's what you get for throwing me over your shoulder." I said and then I crossed my arms and faced forward.

"B-but! I'm sorry Kitty Kat! Come on, just one little kiss!" He said wrapping an arm around me.

I shook my head, trying to hide my smile, "Nope."

He pretended to cry and people started to stare, "Finnick!" I hissed, but he only fake cried louder and more people stared. "Fine!" I sighed, "I'll kiss you!"

He immediately perked up and captured my lips in a kiss. I tried not to kiss him back because I was a little annoyed with him but I couldn't resist. He was just so damn cute!

We waited in line for only another fifteen minutes and then we got on the ride. And where did Finnick just have to sit?

The front cart.

"Finnick. I think we should ride in the middle or the back or something." I said nervously.

"You scared Kitty Kat?" He joked and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature darling, real mature."

I laughed and before I knew it I was strapped into the ride. I looked at Finnick with worry in my eyes and he just smiled a reassuring smile. I felt him grab my hand and I held onto it like a lifeline.

"Hey." He said getting my attention.

I snapped my head back to him and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Don't worry darling, I promise nothing bad will happen. I won't let anything happen to you." He reassured.

"Thank you Finnick." I said giving his hand a squeeze, which he returned.

_"Hello riders! Who's ready to ride the Ball of Thunder?" _The speaker asked and everyone cheered.

_"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" _

Everyone yelled even louder and I felt my eardrums come very close to bursting. Finnick was yelling even louder than everyone else and I glared at him.

He mouthed 'sorry' with a smile and then started to yell again.

"_Then here we go! Start to count down! Five, four, three, two!" _

And then we blasted off, me yelling and holding onto Finnick's hand like my life depended on it.

"What happened to one?!" I screeched.

I heard Finnick bellowing laugh and looked up to see him screaming and whooping. Enjoying every minute of this. I figured I may as well enjoy it too, what harm could it do?

I started to whoop and holler and he grinned down at me, when we came to the picture part he leaned down and kissed me, without a second of hesitation I kissed him back. We got off the ride and went straight to the pictures, spotting ours. We both had smiles on our faces and our hair was blowing in all directions.

"We are buying this." I said and then went to the booth to buy it for us.

The lady smiled at us and mumbled something about her being the same way when she was younger. We rode a few more rides and then we played some games, by that time it was dark and all the games and rides were lighting up.

"Finnick, it's okay. I don't _need_ a stuffed shark!" I laughed as he tried to get a ring on the bottle.

"No lovely, I'm going to win this if it's the last thing I do. I still have ten dollars left!" He said buying another three rings for a dollar.

"If you say so." I sighed, leaning against the post and watching in amusement as he tried again and failed again.

"This game is rigged." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the guy working the stand.

"No sir, it ain't." He said, never looking up from his phone.

"Ugh, three more rings!" Finnick said slapping a dollar down on the table.

He tried again and missed. He turned back to me fuming, then his face softened when he saw me laughing.

"Finnick, it's okay. Really."

He nodded, "Just one more time."

I rolled my eyes, but was still smiling.

He put his dollar down and tried again, missing the first two. I walked behind him and hugged him, although he seemed like he would rip his hair out. He turned around in my arms and kissed me quickly.

"Let me try." I suggested, taking the ring from him.

He scoffed, "Yeah right, like you are going to win. Like I said, this ga-" He stopped when he heard the sound of a ring on glass and he looked up, his jaw dropped.

"No. You cheated!" He exclaimed as the guy gave me the huge stuffed shark.

"For you." I said handing it to him.

He glared at it and then at me, but again his face softened when he saw my smile.

"Again, darling, you cheated." He smirked and then handed it back to me. I gave him a questioning gaze and he chuckled, "Let's pretend I won it for you." He winked and I laughed. "You can even give it to your little sister."

"Why thank you." I said accepting it. "I think Prim will love it."

"You never told me much about Prim, tell me about her." He said.

I felt my smile grow and I looked up at Finnick, "I say I tell you over dinner."

"Sounds great." He held out his arm for me to take and I did, "Where shall we eat?"

"Seafood?"

"Excellent." He said and then we walked to where we thought seafood would be.

As we ate, Finnick eyed the rose with longing and a hint of worry. I don't know why he would be worried though, today had been so much fun and it had been because of him. Sure I may of had a good day with Peeta too, but today was amazing as well. So Finnick had nothing to worry about.

During the dinner I told him all about Prim. I told him how she wants to be a nurse and likes sea life, I told him about how she's a senior in high school and is still with her boyfriend of 4 years. That I trust her with my mom who is basically a workaholic and is never home. I trust her enough to let her boyfriend stay the night with her or her to stay at his house.

I told him a lot.

We finished and I picked up the rose.

"Finnick, today has been so much fun for me and I'm glad it was with you. You have so many good qualities and you're so funny. Not to mention your accent is really hot and I love your 'British slang'. Will you accept this rose?"

He nodded vigorously, "I would love this rose."

He stood up, as did I, and I placed it on him. After I made sure it was secure he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. His lips still tasted slightly salty from the ocean, though he already changed for the dinner into a some shorts and a nice shirt.

"Thank you Katniss, I look forward to getting to know more about you."

"And I you."

* * *

**Phew****! That took all day to write! Well you all better review! Because this is 5000+ words! Please review! **

**Don't forget to vote! Next chapter or the one after that is when I send 'em home!**

**PS: This bachelorette is a bit different because there is a lot less guys then in the actual show. In my story, it's only the actual characters in Hunger Games...**

**Again, please review! I love them all! **


	9. Group Date 1

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! And if I get 10 reviews on this chapter, I will update sooner!**_

* * *

**General POV**

The guys were all lounging about in the house, Finnick had gotten back from his date late last night with his rose on him. He was sauntering around the house showing it off and even hung the picture of him and Katniss right next to his bed, in a room he shared with Peeta and Thread.

Needless to say that made everyone else a little pissed. He wouldn't stop talking about how amazing the date had been. They saw it as showing off, but he didn't.

He did it because he was just so happy and was in pure bliss mode. As soon as he got back his time for the interviews came and he told them everything. The other guys got interviewed on what they thought of Finnick.

Peeta had been first.

"What do I think of him? Well I mean, he seems like a good guy and all but he's just a show off. He was basically showing Katniss off to everyone as if she was a prize. I just don't think that's right." He shrugged, "But hey, that's just my opinion.

Then Thresh.

"I'm not one to make many enemies, but I really am starting to get annoyed by this Finnick character."

Thread.

"That bastard just had to flaunt around the picture, saying how awesome the kiss was. I wanna snap that jackass's neck for that. Motherf*****."

And you can guess how the rest of the interviews went... Then they called Finnick to voice his thoughts.

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to make that lovely girl fall in love with me. I'm here to win her over, not win these guys over. We're technically in a competition here, and I'm just trying to win her. I didn't mean to show off or anything but come on! Who wouldn't do what I did?"

As of now Finnick was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich while the rest of the guys were relaxing in the living room.

"Seriously, Catnip wouldn't fall for that jerk. I may not know her well, but I know her well enough to know she wouldn't like a show off." Gale muttered to everyone.

They all nodded in agreement, "But maybe he was different on the date. Because when she dropped him off she seemed pretty happy. He must've been quite the charmer." Marvel said playing with the remote.

"What did they do anyways?" Thresh asked.

Gale scoffed, "You didn't hear Fin boasting? They went to the beach and then the boardwalk! He wouldn't shut up about how hot she looked in her bathing suit.

Some of the guys got hard just thinking about it, some of the guys as in Cato, Marvel, and Gale.

Peeta saw their rising boners and burst out laughing, "Dudes! Horny much?"

They rolled their eyes, "You know you have had dirty thoughts about her too." Cato said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peeta's eyes widened and he looked away from them, a flush of embarrassment forming on his cheeks.

"Exactly my point." Cato muttered.

Just then the doorbell ran and Peeta sprung from his spot on the couch to get it. He came back in seconds later with a date card, now would be the group date.

He opened it up, "Cato, Gale, Thresh, Marvel, Boggs, and Thread. Let's all give it a shot."

**(I know usually a lot more people go, but remember this Bachelorette has a lot less guys!) **

They all whooped and hollered while the rest of the guys pouted, other than Finnick and Peeta. They already got their dates.

"So when do we leave?" A giddy Marvel asked.

"Limo will be here in five minutes. It says to just come in whatever your wearing already." Peeta said laying down the card and taking the remote from Marvel.

**Katniss POV**

Today was my first group date, and I was a little nervous. It had been my choice on where to take them and I had no clue whatsoever. Haymitch had told me to take them somewhere where I could learn something about them.

I had no clue what the hell that meant.

So I had texted Madge for help. She gave me a long list of ideas for where to go.

_OMG! U came to the right place! _

_First, you could go to the pool! Bc then u could c them shirtless! ;)_

_Or you could take them to like the SPCA to see their more emotional side. But thats boring._

_Maybe you could take them to an archery place and see their skills with a bow! _

_I like the last one personally. _

_Or the first one... I like that 1 too._

_Oooooo! Or take them out on a boat and go fishing in a romantic place!_

_Scratch that, it would smell to fishy and gross bc fish are yucky..._

_You're welcome for the help! Luv you girly! _

Madge's text had been pretty long and actually, surprisingly, helpful. I would save the pool one for later and save the fishing for later. I liked them both though, now it was between the SPCA and archery.

Archery won.

So here I was, waiting at the archery place for the guys to arrive. I picked Gale because he seemed like he was good with things like this and I liked him a lot so far.

I picked Marvel because he was funny and I liked having a good laugh, plus I would like to see his archery skills.

Cato, just because I wanted to get to know a bit more about him and see what he would do.

Thresh because I wanted him to get more comfortable around me, and Thread because I knew basically nothing about him. So I needed to know a bit more about him and to loosen him up. Boggs because again, I knew nothing about him and I wanted to see if he could loosen up as well.

I saw the limo come up and I heard the cat calls from inside, I felt my face heat up and I silently cursed. What was with me and blushing?

"Hey!" I greeted them as they came out of the limo.

Boggs walked up to me first and gave me a hug, then Gale, Cato, Thresh, and lastly Marvel. But he did our handshake which made me laugh. Thread just kind of stayed in the back, not coming to me for a hug.

"I hope you all have good aim." I said walking back to stand in front of them all.

"What do you mean, Flower?" Cato asked, his arms crossed against his chest and his eyebrows raised.

A smirk fell upon my lips and I just turned around and prayed to god that they were following. But when I heard footsteps behind me I felt relieved they were following.

I walked towards the forest and heard the guys mumbling words of confusion behind me. I turned around and smirked.

"What?"

Gale smiled when he saw the archery set ahead, "Archery?"

I nodded, "Yep."

I turned back around and jogged to the archery field and picked up a bow, gesturing for the guys to do the same.

Gale picked one up without a moments hesitation, as he looked at the bows that were next to him I looked around at everyone else.

Cato was picking it up with his cocky smirk and was holding it in a totally wrong way. Twirling an arrow around his fingers. Thresh looked completely lost and it was kind of cute. Boggs looked around at everything and I wondered if he was thinking about when he was in the Marines. Thread was glaring at the bow, looking at it was if he was waiting for it to burst to flames from his stare.

"Much rather have my whip." I heard him mumble and my eyes widened.

Did I hear him correctly?

I shook that comment out of my mind and looked at Marvel who had a goofy grin on his face as always.

"Hey Kitty!" He called to me, it was his little pet name for me. For some reason it didn't bother me that much, and it wasn't much different from Finnicks Kitty Kat which _did _annoy me.

I walked over to him and saw him pick up the bow and look at me with a silly pout.

"Help?"

I laughed and then quickly picked up my own bow, "Hold it like this."

He did as he was told but did it all wrong. I walked closer to him and rested my hands on his, he gave me a sheepish smile and red covering his cheeks. I moved his hand and fingers to where they were supposed to be.

"Thanks Kitty." He smiled and then leaned down to kiss my cheek quickly.

"Of course." I smiled and then walked over to my stand where my targets were standing.

"So, I took you all here because I have a passion for archery. I wanted just to see how y'all go about this. I'm not judging if you suck, so don't worry." I said and they laughed, Marvel and Cato more than the others. But it seemed as more than a battle to see who could laugh the loudest than just laughing at a joke.

"Anyways, just have fun. And if you have any questions feel free to ask me." I ended and then walked to my target and picked up an arrow. I set it up and then let it fly, hitting the bulls eye with no worry. I turned around to see them clapping for me so I did a little bow which they laughed even more at.

Again with the laugh battle, but now it just seemed like Cato was trying. Not so much Marvel who was really just laughing. I frowned a little at Cato, he didn't have to try so hard. I liked him so far, if he could just be himself...

They dispersed and went to the spots with their names on them. I just kind of stayed back and watched, shooting my bow every now and then. When I did, I felt calm. When I was shooting a bow, I felt at peace.

But of course that was ruined when I heard shouting.

I whipped around and saw that Thread had Marvel shoved up against a target, his coming to his throat. Marvel was trying to shove Thread away but he just wouldn't budge. Gale was trying to get him to move but he punched him in the gut and then Gale backed off. Cato was just now running over, as was Thresh and Boggs.

The camera crew was getting up close and I sprinted over to them, I grabbed Threads arm and tried to pull him away but he wasn't having it.

"Why don't you repeat what you said!" He roared to Marvel who's eyes were wide.

"Dude! Calm down! It was a joke!" He exclaimed, clawing at Thread's hands as they gripped his shirt and most likely some skin.

"Thread! Let him go!" I yelled tugging in his shirt.

He turned around and I fell from the force of him, then he raised an arm to get ready to slap me before he was tackled by Cato.

I bet the viewers will just love this.

I ran to Marvel who was slumped to the ground rubbing his chest, a bruise forming on his cheek. He seemed to be in shock.

"Shit, Marvel. Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down next to him resting a hand on his shoulder. My touch took him out of whatever daze he was in and he smiled at me.

"I'm good, but are you okay? You fell pretty hard." He said getting up and then helping me up.

I gave out a small laugh, "You're the one with the black eye and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

He nodded, "The lady always comes first."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his bruised cheek softly, "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Although I'm not helpless."

He smiled and then averted his eyes to Cato, as did I. He was sitting on top of Thread and was punching him repeatedly, Thresh was trying to get him off and so was Gale, but Cato wouldn't let them.

"Why the fuck-" Punch "Would you try to-" Punch "Slap Katniss?!" Another fit of punches before they finally got him off, but not before he broke Threads nose and he had bruises all over his face, blood streaming from his nose.

"Do you realize how much of a fucking bastard you are?!" Cato yelled, and I was shocked at the hatred filling his tone. "You don't punch a lady!"

I stood there shocked, Cato beat him up just for shoving me down and almost hitting me. Which he didn't succeed to because Cato body slammed him. Did he already care that much about me? The thought made me smile.

I looked down at Thread and saw one of the camera men helping him up, a look of disgust on their face when they looked at him.

"He's right." The camera man muttered and Cato nodded in his direction although he was still fuming.

I quietly walked to Cato and rested a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head towards me but his face instantly softened when his eyes met mine.

"Sorry you had to see that." He muttered.

I shook my head, "It's fine, thanks I guess. You know, for tackling him before he hit me."

He gave me a soft smile, something I didn't even know was possible for him. "Of course, I'm sure anyone would of done the same thing though. He shouldn't be hitting you, no one should." His face hardened at the end and his voice grew cold.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, "I appreciate it."

He gave me another soft smile and then turned pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised but I hugged him back, it felt right. Being in his arms. I pulled away first and then walked back to my archery stand, the guys following soon after.

It was basically a silent agreement that we would act like that hadn't happened.

I shot some arrows on my own for another half an hour before I walked to go see the guys. Gale was doing great, he had gotten a few bulls eyes, the others all landing on the target at least. He saw me watching and smiled, taking one hand off the bow to blow me a kiss. I laughed and shook my head, going over to Thresh.

He wasn't that good.

I laughed a little as the arrow fell off the bow before he even took it back to shoot. He glared down at it and then quickly looked up when he heard me coming and blushed.

"You didn't see that, right?" He asked sheepishly.

I nodded, "Oh but I did."

Thresh looked at his shoes and then grinned at me, "Teach me?" He asked.

I nodded and inwardly laughed at his shyness. I told him how to hold it and showed him the stance, giggling when he tripped over his own feet. He playfully glared at me and then went back to the stance. He pulled back the arrow and let it go.

Bulls eye.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, I take it he didn't get bulls eyes too often. He looked at me, his mouth still open, and then looked back at the arrow that had lodged itself in the target. He pointed at it and then back at himself, a smile forming on his mouth.

I nodded, a smile forming on my mouth as well.

"Good job." I said.

He then ran to me and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Katniss! You're such a great teacher!" He exclaimed kissing my cheek.

"Nah, don't mention it." I said and then he went back to the stance to shoot some more as I walked up to Cato. Each of the archery places for the guys were a good twenty yards away from each other with tree's kinda in between them.

He was doing pretty good, he had yet to get a dead hit and seemed pretty frustrated.

"I take it you aren't an archer?" I asked, leaning up against a tree behind him with my arms crossed.

He spun around to face me and smirked, "Nah, not really. More of a swordsman myself."

I nodded thoughtfully, "That's cool."

"I see you, Flower, _are_ an archer though." He said nodding his head in the direction of my target.

I chuckled, "That I am, been doing it since I was only five."

"Now _that's _cool. How come you started so early?" He asked, setting his bow on the rack and sauntering up to me.

I shrugged, "Dunno, my father showed me and I always liked it. Now it's kind of the only attachment I still have to him."

"What do you mean?" Cato asked, standing inches away from me.

I looked down at my shoes and started digging my toe in the dirt.

"My father is, uh, dead." I muttered and then I felt warm arms encase me, and I didn't hesitate to hug Cato back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said into my hair.

I pulled back slightly, his arms still in place around my waist, "It's okay, and exactly, you didn't know."

"So, on a different topic, how are you doing? Did the whole Thread thing scare you at all?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"No, not too much. I mean a little... I'm just glad we found out he was violent now instead of later." I said.

He let out a small laugh, "That's true. Would of sucked if he was one of the final few and all of the sudden he ya know. Did something. Okay, not funny." He said, his expression dropping at the end of his sentence.

I laughed, "Seriously, where were you going with that?"

He smiled at me, "I honestly have no clue, Flower."

Only then did I realize how close we were. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, if I moved up barely an inch our lips would be touching and we would be kissing.

I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to kiss him.

He must of sensed this because he closed the gap and crashed his lips to mine. My arms snaked their way around his neck and his arms pulled me closer to him. The kiss wasn't slow like my kiss with Peeta or Finnick, but it wasn't too hard either.

It was gentle yet strong, calm yet fierce. Hard to explain really. All I know is that I loved it, his lips were slightly chapped but he tasted like mint. He pulled away first, panting.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine.

I nodded, in a slight daze. "Yeah, that was good."

He let out a small laugh and I pecked his lips again before pulling back completely.

"Go back to the bow, I wanna see just how bad you are." I joked.

He got the bow and then tried to get a dead hit, but failed. When I laughed he turned to me and pouted.

"You could help me instead of just standing there you know." He said.

I rolled my eyes but walked up to him, taking the bow and demonstrating.

"Like so."

Then I shot the arrow with no trouble, got it in the center and looked back at a gawking Cato. When he saw me looking at him he quickly changed his expression to unimpressed.

"Psh, whatever." He said walking up to me and taking the bow back.

"If you ask me nicely I may help you." I smirked.

He shook his head, "Oh Flower! Please, please, please help me! I would be forever in your debt! Please!" He then got on his knees and begged me. I laughed when he took my hand and started to kiss it with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! Here, I'll help!"

It took him awhile to get it, but when he did I walked over to Boggs who was just taking positioning himself.

"Hi Boggs." I said smiled and waving.

He saw me and gave a small smile before going back to his stance, he didn't seem to really want to talk... So I walked over to Marvel, who was sitting down throwing a rock in the air and then catching it, throwing it up and catching it.

"Hey." I said, plopping down next to him.

He looked at me and grinned broadly.

"Hey Kitty!" He threw the rock behind him and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"You take a break?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground, "Yeah, you know I pretty much suck at archery. I some how managed to get the arrow to hit _me!" _

I felt laughed bubble within me as a smile formed on my lips, "Good job, I applaud you."

He gave me his signature goofy grin before standing up and bowing.

"Thank you, thank you. I try."

My laughing stopped as soon as I saw the bruise on him, why didn't he have ice on it?

"Marvel!" I exclaimed hopping up and examining it, "Did no one give you ice?!"

He shook his head, "Nope, but I'm fine. Really, didn't even hurt." He shrugged but winced when I barely touched it.

"Doesn't hurt huh?" I smirked.

He grinned sheepishly at me and I sighed, "Come on." I said putting a hand on his back and pushing him with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked looking down at me through his bruised eye.

"I'm taking you somewhere to get ice or meat or something! It's swelling up already, ugh. Why didn't you go get something for it?" I sighed.

"As much as I love that you are caring for me, I'm not helpless either Katniss. It's just a small bruise, no need to worry." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead. "But again, I do appreciate your worry."

I smiled slightly until we came to the building with all the archery gear in it, I walked him inside and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me but my dumb, uh... friend? Yeah I guess friend, has a black eye and his cheek has a nasty bruise. Do you know where we could find some ice?" I asked him, but what do I call Marvel? What do I call any of these guys?

I looked back at Marvel, who was standing off to the side. I motioned him over and he walked over to me while throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, just go down the hall then take the third right. Then go down that hall about twenty feet then take the next right. Then the door all the way down at the end of the hall will lead you to some stairs. Just take those up and then the ice room is the door all the way at the end of the hall on the left." He said using hand motions to direct us.

"All right, thank you!" I said and then turned in the direction he said. "Yeah I got none of that. You?" I asked hopefully.

He smirked down at me and nodded, "Just follow me M'lady." He said bowing in front of me, succeeding in getting me to giggle.

His smile grew when he saw me laughing, as it does every time he see's me laughing, and he took my hand to lead me down the halls with never ending directions. I had no clue where we were but I trusted Marvel so-

Wait.

I just said I trusted Marvel. Huh, I guess I do.

I smiled at the thought and then looked up at him. He had his eyes narrowed in concentration, looking to out left then our right, deciding to take the right. And sure enough we came to the fight of stairs. Marvel looked down at me with a glint in his eye.

"Race you." He said and then took off up the stairs.

I laughed and then tried to catch up to him but to no avail. He was standing at the top with a victorious smile on his face.

"I believe I won." He said with a cocky grin, but not cocky like Cato. Mock cockiness.

"Yeah, you did, Congrats." I said walked around him.

"Awww, is the little Kitty sad?" He asked jogging up to me.

"No." I said.

"Sure you aren't. And Kitty?" He said stopping, but I kept walking.

"Yes?"

"You're going the wrong way." He said, and I could tell me was barely containing his laughter.

I turned around, barely hiding my blush and then grabbed his hand. "Then come on. We need to get some ice on you, it's swelling even more."

"No! Is it ruining my beautiful features?" He asked, moving his head from side to side for me to see.

I laughed and then put on a serious face, I gently grabbed his face and examined it. "Hmmm, no. I think you're still as attractive as ever." I winked and I could see his cheeks turn pink.

He gave me a toothy grin and I shook my head laughing, "Not as attractive as you though, Kitty. You're beautiful."

And for the millionth time that day, my face heated up in a blush. I tried to look away but he saw it.

"Don't try and hide it, I think it's cute when you blush." He said, that goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"Well thank you." I said and then took his hand to walk him to the ice room, and somehow I managed to find it.

"Here we are." I said sauntering into the room. I went to the ice box and found a bag next to it. I filled it up with ice and tied it at the end. Marvel was standing at the entrance smiling at me. I waked up to him and then softly pressed it to his eye.

He took it from me and held it to his eye, wincing as he did so.

"Be careful." I scolded and then led him to the table so that he would sit.

"Thanks Kitty, it feels better already." He said kissing my cheek again.

Every time he did so, I felt butterflies in my stomach. His lips were warm and slightly chapped, and I wondered what they would feel like on mine.

"You're welcome. Just hold that on there, okay?" He nodded and then I started to rub his back. I don't know why I did, I just... did.

"I hope you know that I was trying to get up and stop him when he pushed you over. I was ready to tackle him just like Cato did." He said, his eyes a downcast.

I nodded and smiled gratefully.

"He shouldn't of done that, no one should hit you Katniss. Just the thought makes my blood boil. And if they try, well they will have to go through me. And I'm not going to brag or anything, but I don't think it would be too easy." He winked and I playfully shoved him.

"That's really kind of you Marvel, and I'm sorry he hurt you. Makes me pretty mad. What did you even say to him?"

"I, uh, well... He was doing terrible with the bow and was cursing at it. Saying something about a whip, I don't know." He shrugged.

So I was right, he _did _say something about a whip!

"And so I was being a fake announcer. You know, announcing what he was doing. It was meant to be funny, not mean. But he totally took it the wrong way. And when he stormed over to me and started to cuss me out I just told him to take a chill pill and that sent him over the edge. So that's about when you came." He said looking up at me with worry.

"I'm sorry, I would have laughed. I know it wasn't meant to be offensive, you're too nice and funny to do anything mean." I said kissing his good cheek.

"You are too sweet, you know that?" He asked giving me a warm smile.

I shrugged.

"And you need to stop being so darn adorable." He chuckled.

"So do you." I muttered, looking away because of my blush. But he caught my chin with his free hand and made me face him.

"What did I tell you about your blush?" He asked softly.

I smiled softly and then he leaned in, moving his other hand from the ice on his eye to cup my cheek. Letting the ice bag fall, and his hand was surprisingly warm even though he had been holding the ice.

He was a good kisser. Not as good as Peeta but still an amazing kisser. And his kisses were so different from his personality, his personality as all joking and funny. But when he kissed me, it was all serious and full of passion. No joking in the kiss at all, and I liked that.

He pulled away first and rested his forehead on mine, letting his hands drop from my cheeks to my waist. He was slightly out of breath, as was I.

"Best date ever." He breathed and I let out a laugh.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When we found our way back to the group, they were all laying around talking. They had basically given up on the whole archery thing. Other than Gale, who was just now making his way over to us after setting his bow up. But I can't blame them, it had been around 4 hours and it was getting dark.

"I hope you all are hungry, because we are going to dinner. And we're walking, so yeah." I said and then turned on my heel to start walking towards the restaurant.

When we got there, it was a fight to see who got to sit next to me. It ended up being Cato on my left and Gale on my right. Cato kept scooting his chair closer to mine while Gale sent him dirty looks. I rolled my eyes at the two and just went back to my dinner.

"What do you think'll happen to 'Ol Thread?" Boggs asked taking swig of his beer.

So he was a drinker.

I shrugged, "Well after what he did to Marvel and after what he tried to do to me-" A growl from a few of the guys "-he probably won't be coming back."

Boggs nodded thoughtfully and then Thresh spoke up.

"Does that mean you won't be sending anyone home?" He asked hopefully.

"Not up to me, that's up to the producers. I don't think this has happened before." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well if he does come back, I'll kill him." Cato said stabbing his food with his fork.

Okay, someone has anger issues.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I'll help."

"Count me in."

"Bastards' goin down."

Was heard from everyone at the table and I smiled at them all. Even if I wasn't helpless, it was nice to know they would help me and protect me. Even if I didn't need it.

After dinner we went to the roof where it was all nice and set up, a couch and chairs for us with a rose in the middle. Now everyone got some one-on-one time.

Joy.

I sat down with them and sighed, "Long day."

They laughed in agreement and I let out a nervous breath. We talked a bit more before Gale came up to me for one on one time. I led him back downstairs into a part of the huge restaurant that had an amazing view.

"Wow, this is great." He breathed looking around.

I nodded, "It is, isn't it?"

He smiled and me and then pulled me to him, putting his arms on my waist.

"So, I know you're only giving one guy that rose tonight and I felt as if we barely talked all day." He said, looking down at me with a small frown.

I nodded, "You didn't seem to need much help with the bow."

"That's true, I used to do some archery in high school. And I volunteered at this place down the street from my college." He said a smile forming on his lips.

"Really? I wish I had done it in high school, but it was too expensive. And I didn't come from a lot of money." I said looking down.

"Me neither."

"So." I said, this was his one on one time to tell me a bit about himself. So he should be doing so now...

"So. Yeah, sorry I'm just kinda nervous." He let out a shaky breath.

"Well we don't want that do we?" I asked looking at his eyes that seemed to match mine in color.

He shook his head with a smirk.

"What will make you less nervous? What are you nervous about?" I asked.

"Kissing you." He stated simply.

My eyebrows went up, and I smiled slightly. I guess he took that as an okay because then he leaned down and his lips met mine. I didn't feel much, I didn't get butterflies in my stomach, nor did my face heat up. It was good, don't get me wrong, just not great. It wasn't as good as Peeta's, Finnick's, Marvel's, and Cato's. Better than Chaff's though. Much better than Chaff.

I pulled away first and cracked my eyes open to see him smiling at me.

"All nervousness is gone now." He said kissing me again.

Up next was Boggs, he seemed pretty nervous as well. Was I really that nerve wrecking? He took my hand and then we walked to the same place.

"Did you have a good time today?" I asked looking out at the view.

He nodded, "It was good, not much of an archer. More used to a gun." My eyes widened as did his. "Oh god, that came out really wrong! I didn't mean it like that at all! Just, you know I was in the army. I don't go around with a gun if that's what it sounded like. I was just saying I'm more comfortable with a gun than a bow. Shit, I screwed that up." He said face palming.

I chuckled and he removed his face from his hands.

"No you didn't, that was the most you've talked since you've been here!" I told him.

"Yeah, sorry I just really miss someone back at home." He said softly.

"Oh?" That was surprising... what the hell did he mean? "Who?''

He smiled at me sheepishly, "I have a daughter."

My eyes widened at his words. He has a daughter.

"You have a daughter?" I questioned and he nodded, pulling out his phone. He showed me a picture of her and I smiled.

"How old is she?"

"Two and a half. She's staying with my sister right now." He said still looking at her picture with a loving smile.

"Where's her mom?" I asked softly.

His smile went away and he looked away, "Uh, she um. She left us. After little Mackenzie was born she just left. Haven't heard from her since."

I frowned and then hugged him, "I'm sorry. So I'm guessing you have trust issues?"

He gave me squeeze and the pulled away, "Not really, honestly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and her mom were never close. She was actually a mistake. Best god damn mistake I've ever made though. This little one is my life." He said looking one more time at his phone before putting it away.

I don't know how I felt about him having a daughter. I wasn't one for being to fond of kids, Prim the only exception. And she was obviously his whole life, I mean that's what he told me. I don't think I'd do too good with her...

The rest of the one on one times went well and then we were all back on the roof. The guys waiting anxiously for the rose to be handed to one of them. I had done a lot of thinking and it was between Gale, Cato, and Marvel. Since Gale got the very first rose, I figured I should give it to Cato or Marvel.

Marvel because he was funny and a really good kisser. Plus he kinda got his ass beat today and I felt bad about it, but so did he. He was sweet because he was the one with the black eye but he asked me if I had been okay.

But Cato was a good kisser too, a really good one at that. He decked Thread for only threatening me and he seemed to be a softy on the inside, behind the cockiness. When I was in his arms I felt safe, and I liked the feeling.

I sighed and then got up with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Really I was just texting Madge, I needed help.

**Madge! Plz help. I don't know who to give the rose 2. Marvel was sweet and funny but Cato was protective and makes me feel safe. **

Seconds later my phone buzzed.

_Who is the better kisser?_

I rolled my eyes, typical Madge.

**Cato, I think. Pretty close contest... But that's not the point! Plz help.**

_Who made you feel the best_

**Idk! **

_Whoever u don't choose, you can just give the first rose at the rose ceremony. Don't stress._

**Thx**

She was right, I didn't need to worry. I walked back and smiled at them all while picking up the rose.

"Cato, will you accept this rose?" I asked, short and to the point.

He smirked and then walked up to me, standing straight.

"Thank you Flower." He whispered leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After I got back to the house, it was already around nine o'clock. Tomorrow was the rose ceremony and I had to send someone home.

I trudged into the living room where I saw Haymitch and the producer, Plutarch, waiting.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted, patting the spot next to him.

"What's up?" I asked, eyeing Plutarch.

He chuckled and then held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Katniss, and sorry about the whole Thread thing earlier."

"That's fine. He didn't hurt me and I took care of Marvel."

"Yes, well I actually have something to tell you about that." Plutarch started.

"What? Is Cato in trouble for beating the living daylights out of him?" I joked.

Plutarch and Haymitch laughed, "No, that was actually good entertainment. Will help later in the year when the show airs. Actually we went Thread home, so you are going to be bringing someone back."

* * *

**Ahhh cliffy! **

**Haha, sorry about that but this chapter was 6,000+ words! Holy crap!**

**And I know that in the actual show no one would come back, but this is not the actual show. So a few rules are changing.**

**I have something new for you to vote on.**

**Now you get to vote for who comes back!**

**Gloss**

**Brutus**

**Chaff**

** Seneca**

**Ceasar**

** Snow**

**Leave your vote in the reviews!**


	10. What will the guys do?

"Excuse me?" I asked in bewilderment. Did he just say that I was going to be bringing someone back? Can they even do that?

"Due to the behavior of Thread, you will be taking someone back. Choose wisely because you can't send him home tomorrow. Actually, you won't be sending anyone home tomorrow. I'll let you tell the guys tomorrow when you arrive. But I will need your answer before the end of the night so that I can contact him. Whoever you choose will be here by tomorrow afternoon." He stated.

What?

No one was going home this week, that was good. I think... And someone was coming back.

I looked at Haymitch and he looked just as surprised as me, obviously this was a last minute decision.

"Okay, uh. How do you expect me to know by then end of tonight? That's only," I looked at the clock, "like an hour away! I'm tired and need to sleep!"

I saw Plutarch smirk and I felt my stomach drop, that couldn't be good.

"Well, I suggest you bring Gloss back." He said nonchalantly.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Are you nuts?"

No, I am not. This is for the best."

"Uh, no! No I really don't think it is!" I said, who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Katniss, bringing Gloss back will create more drama. More drama means more viewers, and more viewers means more money for you and the boys. See? Trust me it's for the best." Plutarch said, ending the conversation. He then got up, shook hands with Haymitch, and then walked out of the house.

I slumped back on the couch, Gloss was coming back.

What the hell.

"Don't look so depressed sweetheart, who knows? Maybe you'll have a change of heart and maybe he changed a little." He said taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll stop drinking." I snorted, to which he shrugged in a non-convincing way. "That guy was a douche, I don't think he'll be changing any time soon. As soon as he went home I bet you he hooked up with someone." I groaned.

"We don't know that for sure." Haymitch added.

I gave him a look and he chuckled, "Okay, that's most likely true. But what the producer says, goes. I would argue but I really don't want to loose my job. Sorry sweetheart. Think you can deal with him through all of next week?"

I sighed, "As long as I have the other guys to keep me sane, then yes."

Haymitch gave me a faked look of interest and nudged me, "And what guys are you talking about?" He asked in a feminine voice.

I burst out laughing and he gave me a smile, when I calmed down I answered. "I don't know, I really like Peeta, Finnick, Marvel, and Cato."

"And what makes them stick out?"

"I... I don't know really. They just did." I mumbled looking down at my hands and fiddling with my thumbs.

"Oh come on! Do tell, do tell!" He said in his girly voice again.

"Haymitch, let's agree on something." I said trying not to smile and he nodded, "You stop acting like a teenage gossip girl and I'll tell you."

He let out a chuckle and nodded, "Done." He said back into his normal voice. "But I can't do anything about Effie." He said pointing his bottle towards her figure in the kitchen, who had apparently been listening to our whole conversation.

I laughed and then turned back to Haymitch, "So, I'll start with Peeta." I said and Haymitch nodded, making a gesture with his hands for me to continue.

What the heck am I doing? Since when do I talk about boys?

"He is so sweet, he's adorable and kind. He's so thoughtful, barely knows anything about me yet still did something really thoughtful. Which was the cake with the Katniss flower. And when we kissed-" I didn't have time to finish because Haymitch held up a hand and then got up.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm _not _cut out for this talk." He said and then walked away, Effie coming to take his place.

"Keep talking! What was the kiss like?!" She asked, taking off her high heels and bringing her legs up onto the couch, sitting on her feet.

I smiled at her and then got comfortable, "His lips were so soft and warm, the kiss gentle and sweet. Full of passion and promise, which is really good for a first kiss. And I'm going to be honest, I've only ever kissed maybe three other boys. And my first kisses with them were nothing compared to my kiss with Peeta."

She squealed and I nodded, "I know right!"

Jeez, something is happening to me. I'm squealing with Effie.

"So he's the one?" She asked anxiously.

I sighed, "I don't know. I thought so because, like I said, the kiss was the best I had had. But that was before I kissed Finnick." I said biting my lip sheepishly.

I heard Effie gasp and I looked up at her, her eyes were wide with interest.

"His kiss was so... I don't know how to explain it. It was just... casual but good. It wasn't necessarily better than Peeta's just more casual. Which I don't know if that's a good thing or not. It didn't have the same effect Peeta's had on me. I loved that kiss though too."

She nodded, "So he's a good kisser?"

I nodded, "But so was Peeta, so there's was actually a close contest. With Peeta's kiss I felt more, but Finnick's was just... I don't know! I think I liked Peeta's better."

"Finnick seems like he would have more experience. Not saying Peeta isn't hot and adorable, just saying Finnick looks like the type to date a lot." She said.

I agreed with her, that was the difference! "That's it! His kiss was just so well rehearsed. Like it was just another kiss, but it was a good kiss because he is a _really _good kisser. But Peeta's felt like it meant a lot to him, he put a lot in the kiss."

Effie shrieked with a smile on her face, "So Peeta wins that department!"

"Well..."

"Shut. Up!" She squealed.

"I also kissed Cato, yesterday. On the group date." I said and she nodded vigorously, telling me to continue. "His kiss was so... different."

She cocked her head to the side like a dog, "What do you mean?"

"My kiss with Cato, was nothing like I would have expected from him. When you first saw Cato what did you think of him?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment before replying, "Boy with a hard cover, he seems like a mean, tough guy. Like I said, hard cover. And he seems cold and maybe a little heartless."

I nodded, "Exactly, that's what I thought. But then he tackled Thread for me, I thought maybe he just wanted to knock him out for the fun of it. Because he never liked Thread... But then I walked over there and heard what he was saying. He was pissed because Thread had tried to hurt me. Not because he was just... there. No he was mad because he attempted to hurt me."

Effie was sitting there like a little kid, staring at me with wide eyes.

"When he was done he was fuming, beyond pissed. But when he saw me his features softened almost instantly. He apologized for me seeing him so... violent. He wasn't sorry he did it to him, he just didn't want me to see. And he told me that no one should hit me. He basically let me know that he respects me, in a way. And then later I talked to him and he was worried that it had scared me. But it didn't, I don't know why but it didn't."

"So he's soft around you?!"

I nodded, "After only knowing me like two days I'm already his soft spot, and that is so sweet. And his kiss, so unlike his personality! Not cold and hard like his outer exterior, but soft and slow. Gently but showing all the strength he held."

Effie was so into my story now I think she was holding her breath.

"I kissed Marvel too, oh god. Now I feel like a slut!" I exclaimed hiding my head in my hands.

"No Katniss, this IS a show to where you find true love! And you have to kiss them to find out!" Effie said patting my back. I gave her a great full smile which she returned. "Well, tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What was the kiss like?" She asked, getting back into her intrigued look.

I let out a chuckle, "Okay, well his kiss was... Sloppier than the others but still good. He's a good kisser too, definitely a good kisser." I nodded to myself.

"But he was sloppy?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that it was sloppier than the others. But Marvel is joker, I kinda thought it would be a little sloppy. And it was, but still a wonderful kiss. And it wasn't necessarily like his personality. It was sweet and serious, exact opposite of his joking manner. I could get used to it. But that's the same with the other! Ugh, how the hell will I ever choose?" I asked yet again burying my face in my hands, and yet again I felt Effie's hand on my back rubbing comforting circles.

"Don't worry Katniss, just follow your heart." She said and then got up to leave.

Huh, who knew Effie was so wise?

I got up soon after and went up to bed, at least I didn't have to worry about who would come back. Since the stupid producer chose for me, but I guess I shouldn't complain. They've given me a car, an IPhone, and so much money for the dates.

**OoOoOoO**

I got dressed and rode over to the guy's house, tonight was the night the rose ceremony was supposed to be and I felt like I should spend some time with those who didn't get a date. Even if I didn't have to send any of them home, still. They deserved one on one time.

I pulled up and walked inside, not bothering to knock. I saw a few guys, Beetee, Boggs, and Claudius to be exact, hanging out in the extra room. They hadn't noticed me walking in so I walked into the room and smiled as Beetee waved. He walked up to me, as did the other two and they each gave me a hug.

"Katniss, it's wonderful to see you. How are you?" Claudius asked, giving me a toothy smile revealing crooked teeth.

"I'm good, how are you all?" I asked looking at Boggs and Beetee.

They all responded the same with 'good' and 'fine'.

"So, may I ask, why are you here?" Beetee asked, trying not to sound rude.

"A few of you got no one on one time whatsoever, so here you go." I said laughing a little at the end. "Beetee? Can we go somewhere to talk?"

He nodded and I took his outstretched arm as he led me to someplace where we could talk. We ended up just going to the pool side under the awning since there was a light drizzle outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked sitting down on the chair across from me.

"Well, I want to know a little about you." I shrugged, "Tell me whatever you think I should know."

He nodded thoughtfully and then was silent for a few seconds, most likely collecting his thoughts.

"Okay, well. Let's see... I graduated from Ohio State about two years ago. Majoring in Science, Math, and Technology. I work a lot with computers and stuff like that. I currently live in Ohio, just forty five minutes away from my old college. My parents live about twenty minutes away from me. Well, I should say parent. My father passed about two years ago." He said getting quite towards the end.

"I'm sorry Beetee, I know how it is to loose a parent." I said reaching across the table in front of us to give his hand a comforting squeeze.

He gave me a questioning gaze and I took a deep breath, "My father passed when I was ten, only a day from my eleventh birthday."

His features softened and he got up to give me a hug, I gave him a grateful smile and got up to hug him back. The hug was awkward at first, him patting my back awkwardly trying to comfort me. I pulled away and let out a really small chuckle that Beetee didn't catch.

Most awkward hug ever.

We talked some more and then went back inside, he went back to Boggs, Claudius not with him anymore. I walked to the living room and saw most of the guys in there. Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Finnick, and Claudius.

Marvel saw me first and his face broke out into his goofy grin, he hopped up and ran to me. Bringing me in for a hug and holding me as if he hadn't seen me in ages. He pulled back and faked crying, giving me a quick kiss and pulling me back in.

"Oh Katniss! I missed you!" He cried.

I laughed and pulled back, "I missed you too Marvel." I said rolling my eyes.

He gave me a toothy smile and gave my cheek a big, fat, wet kiss. I stuck out my tongue and wiped my cheek off while he cackled next to me.

Then Finnick was in front of me, Cato glaring at him from behind. I'm guessing they were racing to get to me.

"Katniss, darling! Oh how I've missed you! It's been ages lovely, ages!" He exclaimed jokingly. I heard Cato snort and I silent laughed at that. "Come here Kitty Kat!" Finnick said engulfing me in a hug.

"Kitty Kat?" I heard Marvel question with a growl.

Finnick pretended not to notice, but I know he did. If I heard it, he definitely did. He pulled back and then leaned down to kiss me. I figured it would be a quick kiss like Marvel had given me, but no. He went in for a long, make out session but I pushed him away. Finnick was just trying to get the other males in the room jealous, at least Marvel had the courtesy to make it a quick kiss.

As soon as I pushed Finnick away he just leaned back down to capture my lips again, I heard Marvel and Cato growl from their places and I tried again to push Finnick away. But he just wasn't having it. Finally I felt his lips leave mine but he didn't pull away. No, he was forced.

I saw Cato, who matched him in size, maybe even a little bigger, was holding him back.

"Bloody hell! What the hell are you doing Cato?" He exclaimed, pushing Cato off of him.

"She was trying to push you away, I was only helping her." Cato responded calmly, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging nonchalantly.

"What makes you think she was pushing me away?" He asked, throwing his arms in the air and then slamming them back by his side.

Cato was still calm, opening his mouth to respond before Marvel beat him to it. "Finnick! She had her hands in your chest pushing against you! She wasn't even kissing you back!" He said storming up to him, he had at least three inches. What he lacked in muscle against Finnick and Cato he made up in height.

Finnick didn't back down, his calm green eyes lighting up with anger.

"You don't know that!" He said, his voice rising. "She loved it, she always does. Besides, I didn't see you kiss her."

Cato took a step forward, his blue eyes darkening into a raging storm.

"I think we do know that. She most certainly did _not _love it. And that's only because you got to her before me." He said, his calm expression leaving his features.

Finnick let out a breath of air and then turned to me, his angry exterior turning soft when he saw me.

"Katniss, are they right? Did I go too far?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

He sighed and frowned, "Katniss, darling, I'm so sorry. I just... I don't know. No excuse. I'm really sorry." He said again, hanging his head low.

I stepped up to him and gave him a hug, his apology seemed genuine enough. "Okay." I said and then let him go. I turned to Cato and saw that his eyes still held rage while he glared at Finnick. I touched his shoulder gently and his eyes softened and he relaxed his shoulders.

"How about that kiss?" I asked leaning up and he leaned down. His kiss wasn't as quick as Marvels but definitely not as long as Finnick's.

"You okay?" He asked me when he pulled away.

I nodded, "I'm fine. It's not like he tried to slap me like Thread." I joked smiling at Finnick who gave me a smile back. But I felt Cato's arms stiffen around me and I glanced at him. His jaw was set and his shoulders were tight again, as were Marvels.

"Too soon?" I asked with a shy smile.

Marvel and Cato both looked at me and then they both smiled, Cato let go of me so that Claudius, who had just been standing there watching the whole thing, could hug me.

"A little, still want to kill his sorry ass." Cato muttered and Marvel agreed.

I walked up to Claudius and gave him a hug, "Can we talk?" I asked with a sweet smile. He nodded vigorously and I led him to where Beetee took me.

"I'm guessing I have to tell you about myself?" He asked sitting down, bumping his knee up and down nervously.

I nodded.

"Okay, um. I graduated from a smaller college, George Mason. I started off at New York University but I got kicked out." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Why's that?"

"I, uh, well... Um. I kinda, maybe sorta sold drugs around campus and cheated on my exams." He said.

I gasped and my eyebrows shot up, "Y-you what?"

"You heard me." He snapped and my eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" That was one thing I would not take. If you are a bastard to me, then fuck you.

"I said 'you heard me'. I really don't want to repeat myself." He groaned.

"Well then."

"What? Did I make you mad?" He asked coldly.

What the hell is his problem.

"Jerk." I muttered and then walked out only to be met with Finnick inside.

"Katniss, I really, really, really am sorry. I don't know what came over me, well I do. Lust... But I shouldn't of done that. Please forgive me?" He begged, his eyes showing just how sorry he was.

I sighed, "I forgive you, just don't do it again."

He smiled widely and then leaned down to give me a, quick, kiss.

"Better." I laughed and then kissed his cheek. I walked past him and into the kitchen to get myself some food real quick, only to be met with Peeta baking something.

"Now that smells delicious." I said, startling him. When he looked up and saw me his face lit up.

"Katniss!" He exclaimed running to me and giving me a warm hug.

"Hey Peeta, what are you making?"

"Cheese buns." He smiled.

"Never had one before." I admitted.

"Really? They are one of my favorites, come on. They should be done in about five minutes." He said taking my hand and pulling me to the bar/counter.

He went back to making something else and I leaned back in my chair, I guess he was making lunch or something. Considering it _was_ like 12.

"I heard about Thread, that true?" He asked, not looking up from what he was doing and his voice tight.

"Oh, uh yeah." I said looking down.

He turned to me and I was surprised to see rage hidden behind his usually calm blue eyes.

"So he _did _try to hurt you?" He asked, the rage building. But I wasn't scared, I may barely know Peeta but I know him enough to know he would never hurt me.

I nodded solemnly and he clenched his jaw, which was very hot. He walked up to me and pulled me out of the chair, surprising me by giving me a hug. He pulled back slightly and removed one hand from around my waist to caress my cheek.

"I'm sorry that happened, I wish I had been Cato. Because I would have loved to beat the every living crap out of that bastard for every trying to hurt you. And if I had been there, that's exactly what I would've done. I even thanked Cato for doing that. And you know I'm not a violent person." He said, his voice strong yet soft.

"Yeah, I know that." I said surprised, I had a warm feeling inside, though, when he said that.

I'm his soft spot, as well as Cato's. But Peeta is the exact opposite of Cato. Cato is hard, tough, and cold when he isn't around me, anything but sweet. But when he _is _around me, he's one of the nicest guys I know. He respects me and is always soft and sweet around me. Peeta is sweet around everyone, he's a kind person. A loving person, but when someone messes with me he turns into a cold, hard, person.

And I like those features in both of them. I just don't know which I like more.

"I guess I should say thanks to you for that." I said quietly.

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you mean? Say thanks for what?"

"For being protective."

"Oh, well you deserve that. You _don't _deserve someone trying to hurt you. I would never in a million years hurt you." He said seriously, his sky blue eyes boring into my stormy ones.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all. Instead I closed the small gap between us and pressed my lips to his. Yet again I felt the spark, I saw the fireworks, I felt the butterflies and warmth within me. He kissed me back with passion and want, us only pulling apart when the oven went off.

He had the same smile on his face that he had before, his eyes in a slight daze of pure bliss.

"I could get used to that, your amazing." He breathed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Peeta, the cheese buns?" I asked, only now noticing the smile I have.

His expression showed that of disappointment, but only for a split second. He pulled away reluctantly and went to the oven, glaring at it as he did so. He pulled them out and set the tray on the table. I reached out for one but was stopped by his warm hand on my own. I glanced up at him and he smiled.

"Still hot."

I nodded and retreated my hand, or tried. But Peeta had it in a firm grip and then walked across the counter, pulling it up to his lips and placing a kiss on it. My cheeks heated up and he smirked, taking my other hand.

"I make you blush?" He said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

I looked down and he chuckled, "Don't look away, you're cute when you blush."

"Thanks." I muttered, though is compliment only made me blush more.

He laughed again, "So what's gonna happen to Thread anyways? Kicking him out I presume."

Oh yeah. That's why I had come here, to tell them about the whole Gloss thing.

I pulled back from Peeta as a pout presented itself on his face and I pulled him into the living room. Gale, Beetee, Marvel, and Cato were already there.

"I need everyone in the living room, does any of you know where everyone else is?" I asked as Peeta joined them all.

They all shrugged except Gale, "Yeah, pretty sure Boggs and Finnick are in the other room, along with Thresh. Claudius is still outside and the others are upstairs in the indoor pool."

"Indoor pool?"

"Yep, pretty nice too." He said shrugging, and then he took a swig of his beer that was in his hand.

"Okay, can someone go get them?" I asked sweetly and then Marvel shot out of his seat.

"I got this!" He said winking at me and then went to get everyone.

Once they were all there, Marvel sat back down. Next to me actually, him on my right and Peeta on my left. Peeta was holding my hand and Marvel had his arm slung around my shoulders.

"What did you need us in here for?" Beetee asked, looking at me above his glasses.

I took a deep breath, "I have important news involving all of you."

That got there attention, although I had most of it before.

"Go on." Cato said, leaning forward in his chair. Resting his bent elbows on his legs.

"I'm pretty sure you all know about Thread, right?" I asked and I was met with growls and death threats all around and a squeeze on my hand from Peeta. "I'll take that as a yes. So that means you also know that he left. Well last night when we got home from the group date, Plutarch, the producer, talked to me. He told me that no one would be going home this week." Cheers from all around.

"What's the catch?" Beetee asked.

"What do you mean 'catch'? No ones going home! Be happy!" Finnick exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

"There is always a glitch, always a reason for something to be good." He said eyeing Finnick.

"He's right." I said to Finnick, who's face paled. "There is a catch. Someone I sent home is, well, coming back. And I know you all will hate who it is."

Marvels arm around my shoulder tightened, as did Peeta's grip on my hand. But not enough to where it hurt.

"Gloss." I said.

"What?! Why the hell would that bastard come back? He has NO chance!" Finnick and Cato said jumping up.

"Never said he did. But the producer is making me take him back. To add some more 'flavor' to the show." I shrugged.

* * *

**Next update soon! Please let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for what Gloss may do when he comes back, feel free to let me know. Whether that's by reviewing or PMing me! **

**Thanks!**


	11. Cato One on One

"Flavor, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cato roared jumping to stand up.

I flinched a little and he immediately sat back down, calming himself.

"I don't know, ask the stupid producer." I grumbled. "All I know is that he's coming back and I can't vote him off tonight since no one is going home tonight."

"When is he getting here?" Boggs asked in his scruffy voice.

"That I don't know." I said standing up. "But I do know that I have to be here when he does. So until he comes I'll be here. Don't suffocate me by clinging to me." I jokingly warned.

They laughed and then I went to the kitchen to grab some of those cheese buns, I had totally forgotten about them. My stomach was growling and their cheesy scent was filling my nose. I all but ran to the kitchen.

I snagged one up and took a bite, my taste buds singing out with joy. I groaned with pleasure as the flavor filled my mouth.

"Someone likes cheese buns." I heard Cato's deep voice say.

I whipped around and saw him leaning against the door frame, an amused smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I love 'em too." He said walking towards me and taking one for himself. "Bread boy sure outdid himself, these are amazing." He said, pulling it apart so that the cheese spread out.

"Yeah he did, I have to remember to thank him later." I said taking another gigantic bite.

Cato walked closer to me, setting his cheese bun down. He was only inches from me now and he reached out then he wiped his thumb over my cheek.

"You had some cheese there." He said quietly, a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks." I said, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Of course." He said, still close to me. He reached out again and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, his hand brushing past my cheek as he did so. He then closed the small distance between us and kissed me, a soft and sweet kiss. So unlike his personality, and I loved it. It was actually like Peeta's kisses, maybe even better. He brought his other hand and rested it on my waist, pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

But I wasn't going to do that with all the other guys in the house. So I didn't allow him entrance and he pulled away.

"Sorry, kinda got caught up in the moment." He said, retracting his hand from my cheek.

"Don't be sorry, I loved it. Just don't want to get to into it when there are like 18 other guys in the house." I explained resting my forehead against his.

"I understand, but I officially can't wait when we get some alone time." He breathed, winking at me.

I giggled and then pulled away, "Now go on, let me eat my cheese bun!" I laughed shooing him away.

He put his hands up in surrender and then walked out, laughing as he did so. Then, as I finished my cheese bun, Peeta walked in smiling widely when he saw a few of his cheese buns gone.

"I see you ate my cheese buns, how were they?" He asked sitting at the bar/counter thing.

"Delicious! I've never had anything that amazing! You, my friend, have a gift." I complimented reaching for another. "Thanks for these."

"Yeah, you like them so much I'll make them all the time. Make sure I always have one with me when I see you." He joked taking one himself and taking a bite. "Mhhhmm. I'm not going to lie, I _did _do an amazing job. These are good."

I laughed, taking a huge bite. "Not good, fantastic. Please make these more often!"

"Alright, done." He said giving me a million dollar smile.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you so kissable?" He asked leaning down and his lips captured mine. We jumped apart when we heard a door slam.

"You all are in luck, Gloss is here!" We heard someone yell.

Great. He's back.

I looked up at Peeta and saw that he had his, sexy, jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"I have to go greet him." I said reluctantly.

He nodded and then stiffly let me go, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then went to the Fourier to greet Mr. Full Of Himself.

"Katniss! You're in luck! I have come back!" He said coming to me and hugging me. His hands, yet again, too low. I pushed him away and took a step back.

"Hey Gloss." I said awkwardly as Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Finnick, and Thresh walked towards us. Cato had most of his weight on one foot with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Same as Marvel, Finnick was leaning against the wall his arms crossed as well, a look of disgust on his face. Peeta was standing there glaring at Gloss. Thresh, sweet Thresh, was glaring at Gloss with so much rage and disgust while leaning against the wall next to Finnick.

"Guys, how good to see you!" He said walking up to Finnick, tossing his luggage at Peeta. "Take it to my room, will you Bread Boy?" He said, not really a question.

Peeta caught it with a grunt and then gave Gloss a disbelieving look. He threw the luggage on the ground and it landed with a loud thud.

"No." He said.

Gloss turned to him, "Uh, excuse me? Bread Boy, I said take it to my room."

"And I said no." Peeta said, standing up straighter.

Gloss glared at him but Peeta didn't back down, then Gloss finally cracked.

"Fine, Thresh. Here ya go." He said heaving it up and then tossing it to him, not looking away from Peeta.

"Nah, I'm good. Do it yourself." He said and the pushed off the wall walking into the other room.

Gloss snorted and then took his bags, "Katniss, show me to my room. Will you?" He asked, looking back at me.

I sighed, "I don't know where it is."

The guys all breathed a sigh of relief but Gloss just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"He's rooming with Claudius! Second room on the left!" One of the camera crew said to me.

I gave him a look, as did the other guys well, other than Gloss, and he cowered away.

"Perfect! Katniss sweetie, I didn't quite hear that! Mine taking me there?" He asked winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, walking by that stupid camera guy.

"Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically. I was almost to him when I felt someone grab my elbow, I turned to see Marvel standing there. His normal goofy grin replaced with a snarl.

"I know where his room is, let me take him." He said letting me go his eyes boring holes into Gloss.

"Thank you!" I breathed hugging him and then running back to the other guys.

Gloss snorted and then walked up, Marvel trailing behind him.

"You alright there, Flower?" Cato worried.

"Yeah, just so super happy that Gloss is back!" I said in a mock happy tone.

Finnick laughed and walked up to me, "Don't worry darling, we won't let that ass harm you." He said throwing an am around my shoulder.

"Yeah, he bothers you in any way just call us." Cato said.

"Or just never go near him." Peeta said, only half joking.

I nodded, "Thanks guys."

**OoOoOoO**

The next day I was scheduled for another one on one, so I had chosen it for Cato. We were supposed to be going to an ACDC concert and then meet them afterwards. Pretty awesome, I know.

The limo was picking us both up and then taking us, it had already picked me up and now we were getting Cato. We pulled in front of the house and I saw Cato come out of the house. His cold expression on his face until he got in the limo, as soon as he saw me his face instantly lit up.

"Hey Flower!" He said closing the door and scooting in to sit next to me.

"Hey Cato, I hope you are a fan of music." I said as he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Depends on what genera." He said as I snuggled into his side, a smile gracing his face.

"Classic rock."

"Then yes, I _love_ classic rock." He said looking down at me, his hand rubbing up and down my arm soothingly.

"Good, because we are going to an AC/DC concert." I said happily.

"Are you kidding me?! I've loved them for, like, ever! Are we seriously?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Katniss, that's amazing! And going to it with you, that's even better." He said.

I kissed his cheek, "We should be there in about an hour."

"Great, even more time to spend with you." He smiled kissing my forehead.

"So, how was Gloss?" I asked.

I probably shouldn't of said that because Cato's whole demeanor changed. His jaw clenched and his hand stopped rubbing my arm, instead tightening into a fist.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, his eyes trained ahead.

I nodded reluctantly, I brought it up. May as well carry it out and find out.

"Okay. He, uh, well after you left he came downstairs while Bread Boy, Beetee, and me were watching T.V. He just walked right in, ripped the remote out of my hands and changed the channel. Then, before we could protest, he walked to the kitchen with the remote and did whatever it is that Gloss does. So we all just looked at each other, confused on what really happened.

"And then I decided to go get the remote because we had been watching the game with only like two minutes left. So I get up and go to the kitchen, where I saw Gloss eating _my_ sandwich. I made it earlier that day so I could eat it for dinner. I didn't want Bread Boy to be making my dinner. And he was eating it, I wouldn't of been mad if I hadn't put my name on it. But I did. My name was on the bag I put it on, and he just ate it.

"I asked him if he had seen my name and he said yeah. So I was getting angry, but whatever. It was just a sandwich and I could make another. So instead of getting angry I asked for the remote, he smirked and instead of answering he started to talk about you." His said taking a break to look down at me.

And I saw rage in his eyes.

"Must I continue?" He asked.

I nodded, "I wanna hear what that jerk said about me."

He sighed, "If you're sure." He said and I nodded. "Well, he just said how sexy you were. And I agree, you are. But the way he was saying it and what he was implying disgusted me. He's known you for what? Maybe a week? He was saying dirty things about you and I... I kinda maybe punched him in the jaw." Cato said, kind of shyly at the end.

"You what?" I asked, but I wasn't angry I was actually laughing.

He saw me laughing and his angry expression turned into one of amusement, "Yeah, I punched him. One punch was all it took too, he fell and was almost unconscious. I didn't like what he was saying about you. So let's just say that we ended up watching the game."

I playfully slapped him, "You didn't!"

"I did! And I don't feel too bad about it." He admitted, "I'm really not that violent. I know that I've only been here a week and I've already beat up two guys but that was only because they did something bad to you. And I would do it again if it meant protecting you."

I felt warmth spread within me and I kissed him, he was surprised for all of a millisecond and then he kissed me back. This time when he deepened the kiss I let him, his tongue entered my mouth and it felt amazing. Our tongues battled for dominance, him winning out.

"Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Anderson. We are here." The driver said and we jumped away from each other, both out of breath.

"Let's go." I said after I caught my breath and I took his hand to lead him into the concert. It was already crowded, but we had some of the best seats, two rows in front of the stage.

**OoOoOoO**

The concert had been amazing taking four hours, they played all my favorite songs and Cato was having the time of his life. I learned that his favorite song was 'For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)' And he learned that my favorite songs were 'TNT' and 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap'

"Okay! For this next song, I want you to take that special someone and hold 'em close! Rock with 'em to the beat and never let 'em go!" Brian Johnson, (lead singer), yelled into the mic.

Cato looked down at me and then took my hand, his other hand wrapping around my waist. Holding me close as the music began to play. Angus working wonders on the guitar as he started to play 'Nigh Prowlers' in a much slower and softer way.

"You know, not necessarily a slow song." I said as Cato rocked us back and forth.

"For now, it is." He said, burying his face in my neck and holding me tight.

It wasn't just us swaying around, everyone was. The chairs were so spread out so that there was enough room to do so. As Brian's voice sent a sweet melody through the air, Cato and I danced.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Is this even real? It feels too good to be true." He chuckled.

I smiled and nodded, "I know, but it's real."

"Good, this is amazing. Being here with you, honestly being here with anyone else wouldn't be as fun." He said kissing my neck.

I didn't say anything else and we just listened to the song, letting the sweet melody fill our ears. And when it ended we still held on to each other, swaying to nothing at all.

We pulled away when he announced the concert was over and then Cato placed a sweet kiss on my lips. And when he did I realized something.

I was falling in love with him.

* * *

**OMG! She's falling in love with him! And the beginning of next chapter will be in Cato's POV! Just for the rest of this one on one date though! Then it will be back to Katniss' POV!**

**Next update will probably be this weekend, no sooner. Sorry but I have a really busy week, I may be able to squeeze it in on Thursday or Friday!**

**Review!**


	12. Cato 1on1

Cato POV

Holy shit, it had only been a week and I've already kissed Katniss multiple times. She isn't like any girl I've ever met, she's unique in the best way possible. I'm starting to think she's perfect, I know she is.

And her kissing, oh lord her kissing. Again, unlike any girl I've ever met. With other girls, I feel a spark. With Katniss, I see fireworks. And when we kiss warmth spreads within me, and I've never felt this before.

The other day, when I tackled Thread. I don't know what came over me... Because I've seen that happen more than once, as much as I hate to admit it. I didn't grow up in the, uh, safest part of town. But seeing him even attempting to hurt Katniss, _my _Katniss, I felt rage consume me. I was on top of him before I even knew what was happening.

That's when I realized I was falling for her, and I was falling hard.

And then the incident with Gloss, that bastard was saying things I _did not _like. So I punched that son of a bitch square in the jaw. He's all talk, he's not even that tough! He fell from just one punch, although I _did_ put a lot of strength into it.

But being here with Katniss at this concert, it's been one of the best nights of my life. Dancing with her even though there was no music, that was even better. She fit so perfectly in my arms, like two pieces to a puzzle.

And when my lips met hers was when I realized I was already in love with her. I wasn't used to this feeling... But, I liked it, I could get used to it. Being with her made me happy, I was in love with her and I loved it. And that scared me to death.

I could only hope she felt the same way. I may have 18 other guys to beat to be able to win her over, but I _would _win her over.

That was a promise.

**Katniss POV**

After we met the band, which was hilarious because Cato almost fainted, we ended up going out to eat since it was dinner time. Besides, Cato didn't have to be back until 10, show rules. Well, unless the date is designed to go later.

So I asked the show-fer to drive us to what he thought was a really good, common restaurant. Where we wouldn't have to be all dressed up. Considering we were wearing AC/DC shirts, not the best for fancy restaurants. So we ended up going to a local place called El Zarape, it was Mexican food.

"Would you believe me if I told you this was the only time I could remember coming to a Mexican restaurant?" I asked as we walked inside, our hands intertwined.

He scoffed, "You mean to tell me you never had Mexican?"

"I never said that. I just said we never went to a Mexican place to eat, we didn't have a lot of money. Most nights we just had, like, toast. Or maybe I would of caught a squirrel and, if we were lucky, I would snag a deer or a rabbit . Those were the best nights, that's another reason I took up archery. So that I could feed my family." I said, then I looked up at him and he had a frown on his face.

"Katniss, Flower, that's not good. If I had known, I would have-" He started but I cut him off.

"No, Cato. It's not your fault, you can't change the past. I'm fine now, we have money." I reassured, but he didn't look too convinced.

He opened his mouth to respond, but the server beat him to it.

"Hola, how many?" The lady asked.

"Two." Cato said and I nudged him. She got two menus and we followed her to our seat.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me. He was a good four inches taller than me, if not five.

"It's dos. Not two." I said.

He chuckled and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature Cato." I said rolling my eyes.

He winked, "You know it."

We sat down and ordered our drinks. Cato got a light beer as well as a water, and I got Pepsi. I scanned my menu, I read through all of the food choices but nothing really sparked my interest, until I saw something that looked delicious. "What's a Fa-ge-tay?"

Cato looked at me while drinking his beer and almost did a spit take from laughing, he put his drink down and swallowed before bursting out laughing. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?"

He just kept laughing until there were tears in his eyes, then finally he took a deep breath and wiped a tear away. "Sorry, Flower! But, oh boy that was good. Fa-gee-tay? Katniss, it's pronounced fajita."

My face turned a deep crimson and he just laughed again.

"Is that what you want to get?" He asked taking another swig of beer.

I shrugged, "I don't even know what's in a fa-gee-" Cato started to snicker- "Oh whatever it's called! I don't know what's in it!"

He explained it to me and I decided that's what I would get as did he, and by the time we ordered and we got our food. I started on mine, putting it in my mouth before I heard Cato's warning.

"_HOT!" _I exclaimed opening my mouth and taking his water and chugging it while he tried to hide his laughter in front of me.

"Sorry Flower! I tried to warn you..." He said with a small smile.

I was holding my tongue out of my mouth because it was burnt so my response was a little jumbled up. "Jwupt shwut ulp."

"What was that?" He asked putting his food into the tortilla and putting sour cream on it.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, taking a bite.

"Isn't it hot?" I asked after examining my tongue, which probably looked _very _unattractive.

He shrugged, "That's what the sour-cream and lettuce was for."

"What."

"It made it cooler."

"Oh, I knew that." I said looking down and doing as he did.

The rest of the date went well, we ate dinner and took a stroll through the city. Stopping every few blocks to kiss, he was just so soft... And the way he looked at me, it just gave me a warm feeling inside. He looked at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world, but Peeta did too, as did a few of the other guys...

How was I ever going to choose?

* * *

**SO sorry that this is so short and so sorry it's been so long! But I've had test after test and with the play and all I was booked! But I'm back now! So yay!**

**Review please! **


	13. Marvel one-on-one

After the group date with Cato, I took him back to the house and talked to a few of the guys before going back to the house. I was met with a half drunk Haymitch and a peppy Effie to plan out the next day. We decided I would be taking Marvel bowling and to the arcade, we decided on that after I chose Marvel.

I just woke up and was getting in the shower, only having 20 minutes before I had to go and get Marvel. I don't think bowling and the arcade will take all day, but Haymitch thinks other wise. I honestly think he has something up his sleeve, he probably has something else planned for us.

I took a five minute shower and then quickly got dressed, running to the kitchen for breakfast. I glanced at the clock.

11:09

I had eleven minutes left, a new record for me. I actually had time to have a decent breakfast, I started to make pancakes. I should have enough time... I really needed to remember to set my alarm for earlier...

"Mornin' sweetheart. You gonna eat something other than cereal this mornin'?" Haymitch asked, grabbing a pancake I had made.

I grabbed it from him before he ate it, "_I _am. But you, you have to make your own." I said taking a bite and turning off the stove top.

Haymitch stalked away mumbling incoherent words, I didn't have time to make them out because Effie came galloping down the stairs and took one look at me before sighing heavily.

"Katniss, dear, what in Lord's name are you wearing?" She asked walking to me with her arms outstretched.

I still had pancake in my mouth and I looked down at my outfit. "Uh, leggings and a JMU sweatshirt?" I said, my mouth half full.

She put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "And why do you think you may wear that?"

"Because it's my choice?" I asked hopping up and going to get the keys, Effie one step behind me.

"Young lady! You need to change your top! A lady does not just wear a sweatshirt on a date!" She scolded.

I groaned and turned around, "Effie, I don't think Marvel will care."

"But-" She started but Haymitch cut her off.

"For Christ's sake women! She's going to be late! And she looks fine, Marvel won't give a damn!" He said. "Get out of here, Marvie's waiting." He grumbled taking Effie away with him.

I silently thanked him and then hightailed it out of there, I was going to be late as usual. Great. I got there to the guys house and saw Marvel waiting for me.

"Morning Miss Kitty." He said hopping in the car and greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey Marvel." I said driving away.

"So, where are we going today?" He asked lounging back in the car, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

I smiled at him and then looked back at the road, "You'll see."

He gave me that goofy grin when I snuck him a glance and I felt heat rise onto my face.

"You're cute, you know that?" He asked leaned over and kissing my cheek.

I giggled and my blush deepened, "I'm _not _cute." I chuckled.

He shook his head, "Fine, you're hot, adorable, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous. Need I say more?"

I rolled my eyes although I was smiling, "Thank you."

His smile grew, his shiny teeth almost blinding me. He reached down and turned on the radio, changing it to the local pop station. "I'm the man" was on and Marvel started dancing.

"This is my _jam!" _He exclaimed. "I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man, I'M THE MAN! Yes I am, Yes I am, Yes I am!" He started to sing off key.

"Lord! Marvel, what the hell?" I asked laughing slightly.

"What? You don't like my beautiful voice?"

"No. Not really." I stated and he pouted.

"Fine. You sing then." He said crossing his arms.

"To this crap? No thanks." I said eyeing the radio, I wasn't really into the 'latest hits'.

"Then what?" He asked reaching for the radio.

"I don't really sing very often, at least not along to anything." I admitted.

"Cato told me you sang a little at the concert." Marvel grumbled.

I glanced at him and frowned, "Fine. But I don't sing to music."

He shut off the radio and then looked at me expectantly.

"Marvel..."

"What's wrong Katniss? It's just me, there are no cameras right now. Please?" He asked, for once he wasn't joking.

"It... just doesn't feel right." I said, I don't sing for just anyone. I don't really sing at all, last night wasn't really singing. I was just yelling the words along to AC/DC.

His expression dulled but he quickly covered it up with a small smile, "Okay, another time?"

I smiled, "Sure." That I could do, Marvel was a good guy. I feel like one day I could sing for him, just not today in this car. We arrived at the bowling alley and his face lit up.

"We're bowling?" He asked getting out of the car and looking up at the place in awe.

I nodded, "Lets go."

He nodded and then took my hand, practically running into the place.

"Hi!" He said to the clerk.

"Shoe size?" The old man asked.

"I'm a 10." He said and then looked down at me, pulling me closer and letting go of my hand to wrap it around my waist.

"Size 8, please."

The man nodded and then went to get our shoes.

"You're going to be jealous of my bowling skills." Marvel boasted.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Really now? Are you a bowler?"

Before he could answer the man came back. "Here y'all are, have fun and no PDA please." He joked, or at least I think he was joking, while looking at Marvel's arm around me.

Marvel and I tried to hide our laughter as we walked away, "Did he seriously just say that?" Marvel asked once we got to our lane, finally bursting into laughter.

I shrugged laughing as well, sitting down next to him to tie my shoes, "Apparently so."

He stood up and pulled me up with him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. Leaning down so that he was only an inch away from my face.

"Well he's not gonna stop me from doing this." He whispered and then pressed his lips to mine, so much for no PDA, and again his kiss was nothing like his personality. The kiss was not silly or sloppy, it was soft and meaningful. I pulled away first and smirked.

"Let's bowl."

He put our names in the machine thing, letting me go first. We bowled without bumpers first and I got a gutter ball, I turned to Marvel and smiled sweetly.

"Bumpers please?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not letting you off that easy!" He said taking his own ball. He let it go and...

Strike.

He turned back to me and shrugged while smirking.

"So you _are_ a bowler." I commented, nodding my head in approval.

"I did a little in high school, it was big where I grew up. Kinda cheesy, right?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

I shook my head and walked up to him, "No, that's actually really interesting. And cute."

His arms wound around my waist, my hands resting on his chest. "So you think I'm cute?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I do." I said and then kissed him, and he did not disappoint. He kissed me back but I pulled away quickly, I had to redeem myself on this whole bowling thing.

"I'm gonna win, just to let you know." I said taking the ball and getting in my 'stance'. I bowled and...

Gutter ball.

"I'm an archer! Not a freaking bowler!" I yelled and then turned around to see Marvel snickering. "Oh shut it."

He put his hands up in surrender and then walked to me, "Let me show you the right way to do it." And of course he got a strike.

"Teach me?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, anything for my little Kitty." He winked.

So we bowled for the rest, eventually putting up the bumpers because I was a lost cause. We went through two more rounds and I finally got a strike.

"YES!" Marvel cheered, "Finally!"

"I am the bowling queen." I said and took a bow, Marvel took out my joking side.

"And I your king." He said taking my hand and we danced to the crappy music bowling alleys play.

"We'll see." I said, too quietly for him to hear.

"What was that?" He asked, taking a bowling ball and resetting the pins for the next round.

"I just said that I was going to beat you." I smirked and took the ball from him, knocking down all but one pin.

He whistled, "Damn, I'm a good teacher."

"Of course I did nothing." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Eh, you did a little." He said shrugging and I huffed. "Oh come on Kitty, I'm just playing. Katniss, one girl is worth more then twenty boys."

"Really. Peter Pan?" I asked sauntering to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought you wouldn't notice." He said closing the distance between us.

He pulled away, the goofy grin back. It's always there after I kiss him, and it's really cute.

"One more round?" He asked letting me go.

I nodded.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We had ended up playing three more rounds before our PDA was 'too much' for the manager. All we did was kiss after every game. Not that much... but whatever. I was ready to leave anyways, and I think Marvel was too.

I drove to a Bojangles so that we could eat before the arcade that Marvel didn't know we were going to. Marvel got a chicken biscuit and I got a few pieces of chicken. We each got a sweet tea as well.

"So where are we going?" He asked, finishing up his food.

"Arcade."

"The arcade? Awesome!" He said fist pumping the air.

We arrived at the place called _"Tom's Arcade"_ and he hopped out, grabbing me again and sprinting to the arcade that was lake front.

"Sweet! It has all the old fashioned games!" He exclaimed running to one of them and gawking at it.

He was right, it wasn't an old arcade though. It had the latest games, as well as the old classics. Like the old Pac-man, texas holdem, and the old creepy clown game, as well as a few old Sega games.

"Kitty! Come on and lets get some tokens!" Marvel whined, coming to me and dragging me to the token machine. I took out the 50$ that Haymitch gave me and put it in the machine. Luckily it took it.

"Fifty? Shit we are going to have a lot." He said taking a few of the cups the arcade supplied. We ended up filling five of them, Marvel held them all for me. Except one, I took that one and we walked around trying every machine.

"Oh my god. This is the best game _ever_!" Marvel exclaimed, going back to the Texas Holdem.

Great. A gambler. That was a downside...

"So you're a gambler?"

His head shot up at me and he ignored the game, and ended up drawing due to lack of involvement. "Oh god, I made it seem like that... Didn't I?"

I nodded and he sighed, face palming. "Sorry, I'm really _not _a gambler. That's my dad, not me. I've never been to Vegas, okay... maybe once. But I didn't gamble, I refuse to be my father."

I nodded and didn't realize I had been rubbing his back in a soothing notion. He gave me a grateful smile and then got up.

"Let's play a different game?" He asked.

"Sounds good, which one?"

We played every game they had twice, some more than that. When we ran out of coins, it was already 5 o'clock and we had 9 thousand tickets.

"What would you like, my Kitty." Marvel asked, taking our little ticket up to the prize counter.

I looked around and couldn't decide... "Oh! I know!" I exclaimed, Prim was going to love this. "Get the little doctors kit!"

"Really?" He asked looking up at it.

I nodded, "My little sister will love it."

He smiled widely and then asked the man for it, but we still had a thousand left. So he decided to be sweet and got me a stuffed teddy bear.

"Aww, thanks Marvel." I said standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Of course, anything for you."

After we ate dinner at a local diner and then I took him back.

"Bye Katniss, I had the best time ever." He said leaning across the seats and kissed me. Then, when I pulled away, he went inside.

That was a fun one-on-one.

* * *

OMG! **Sorry it's been so long, but don't worry! I'm back, play's over. And the 'strike' is done with. Plus I don't have three tests in one day, so that's good.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'm thinking of making a new story, "Begging For Your Attention"**

**It will be an Everlark story about how Peeta and Katniss are good friends. She's the only one out of the 'populars' he actually likes. She's nice to him and they hang out fairly often, they're friendship was always strong, and they hit if off right away. Becoming best friends right away, he's always loved her. Love at first sight as he would call it. But he was too much of a coward to make a move, even if he had the courage he couldn't have her because she was dating Cato. The man-whore of the school. They say they are in love, but he doesn't believe it. He doesn't treat her the way Peeta would. When rumors spread that Cato is cheating, will Katniss find out? Will Peeta finally find enough courage to make his move? Eventual Everlark.**

**(Told in Peeta's POV)**

**Let me know if you think I should post it!**


	14. Group Date 2

The next day was the group date, I ended up choosing Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Thresh, Claudius, and I was forced to take Gloss. I decided to use one of Madge's ideas and I was taking them fishing. I wasn't really a fisher myself, but apparently Finnick is. Peeta went fishing one time with his dad, but he's more into baking. Gale had been on a boat and had done this before, but he wasn't necessarily a fan of it, and Claudius just doesn't fish.

So it looks like Finnick has the upper hand as of right now.

I was already on the boat, it wasn't a long drive to the gulf. The guys should arrive soon and I was talking to the captain, I'm not gonna lie, I was scared. I had never been on a boat to where you can't see land, hell, I've never been on a boat.

Yeah, I know. It's sad...

"Kitty Kat!" I head a British voice call my name and I snapped my head around to see that the guys had arrived.

"Hey Fin." I said as he gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Katniss." Peeta said and I felt my insides warm when he hugged me, he even risked a quick kiss.

"Hey Peeta." I said kissing his cheek and making him blush slightly.

"Catnip!" Gale said coming to me and giving me a tight hug.

"Gale." I nodded when he pulled away.

"H-hey Katniss." Thresh greeted shyly, giving me a tentative hug.

"Hello Thresh."

"Katniss." Claudius nodded, not coming towards me.

"Cla-" I was cut off by someone sweeping me up and giving me a hug before carrying me bridal style.

"Gloss. Put me down." I ordered, glancing at the others and saw they were all pissed off.

"Not a chance, baby." He said twirling around.

I was about to retort when I saw Plutarch come up by the camera man and shook his head 'no'. I groaned and let Gloss carry me to the, wrong, boat.

"Here we are! Paradise!" He said plopping me down on the yacht.

"This ain't our boat." I said walking away and to the boat we _were_ taking.

"What?" He asked still standing in the yacht and looking at me with a dumbfounded look.

"This is our boat." I said standing in an older, smaller, boat.

Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Thresh, and Claudius all came to the boat that I was in.

"Nice boat Kitty Kat." Finnick said as he looked around. He spotted the captain and then walked up to him and started a conversation.

I felt an arm wrap around me and I looked next to me to see Gloss smirking down at me.

I pushed him off of me and went to go see the rods and stuff at the front of the boat. I looked back to see Gloss standing there with a frown on his face, Claudius walking up to him.

"So this is what we'll be using?" Peeta asked walking up next to me and taking a rod.

I nodded.

"Huh, well. I'm screwed."

I looked up at him and laughed, "Do explain."

"Well, as you know, I've only ever fished once. And that was in a local lake... not an ocean or gulf or whatever you wanna call this thing. And I was on land, not on a boat. I mean I've been on a cruise, but that's totally different. Good thing I don't get seasick though. What about you?" He asked, putting down the rod and taking my hand.

"I don't know, I've never been on a boat." I admitted and he looked down at me with shock.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever ever."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I know, it's pitiful."

He shook his head, "No, just shocking. Well... don't worry. If you get seasick, I'll hold your hair back."

I smiled and then rested my head on his shoulder as the boat started, then we were off.

Since I had never been on a boat before, I didn't know that it was going to get that bumpy or windy. Thank god Peeta was holding me or else I would have flown off the boat by now.

"Can we go sit down?" I asked, yelled, above the wind.

He looked down at me and nodded, carefully taking me to a seat on the side of the boat.

Finnick was with the captain, Gloss and Claudius were at the back of the boat chatting, Gale was sitting across from us his eyes closed as if he was enjoying the wind in his face and the salt stinging his face, and Thresh was standing in the middle of the boat while holding onto the rail. Looking into the water thoughtfully.

"You enjoying your first time on a boat?" Peeta asked me, holding me tight.

He was sitting in the seat and I was sitting in it sideways, my legs tucked under me and my head on Peeta's shoulder. His arm was around me and his other arm was holding onto the boat. He was blocking most of the wind from me though, so that was good.

"So far... not so much." I said, snuggling closer to him as his arm pulled me closer.

"Yeah, that wind isn't too much fun."

I agreed and then looked over at Gale who was now watching us intently. I gestured for him to come over to us and he did so, almost falling when the boat jumped.

He plopped down next to me and Peeta shot him a quick look, i guess he thought I didn't see. But I did, I rolled my eyes and lifted my head from his shoulder to sit up.

"Hey Gale."

"Hey Catnip, you enjoying yourself?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

I gave him a look and he laughed, "I figured you weren't."

He then wrapped an arm around my shoulders, though Peeta's arm was wrapped around my shoulders as well. I glanced up at Peeta and saw him giving Gale a look of disbelief. But Peeta wasn't about to move his arm, instead Peeta took my hand in his other one, letting go of the railing, and then brought it up to his lips to kiss. And I knew he wasn't doing it to make Gale jealous, he was only doing it to make me blush. And he succeeded.

"Do either of you know when we'll get there?" I asked/groaned after Peeta let go of my hand and then held onto the railing again.

Gale looked at Peeta and then back down at me. "I'll go check for you."

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He said and then leaned down to kiss my cheek and, unlike Peeta, I could tell Gale was doing it to piss Peeta off and to 'mark his territory'. Which I was _not _happy with, especially since I was _not _his 'territory'.

"Is it just me, or do you seem really annoyed?" Peeta asked once Gale walked away.

Could he really read me that easily? I'm usually good at hiding my emotion...

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, burying my face in my hands.

He shook his head, "No, at least I don't think so. I just had a feeling, plus your lips are in a tight line."

"They're always in a tight line."

He smiled, "But not like that." He let go of the railing once again and then traced my bottom lip, quickly retracting his hand and his cheeks lighting up in red. "S-sorry!

I was shocked, I wasn't angry or disgusted or anything, just... surprised. I actually kinda liked it, it made me really want to kiss him. So that's what I do, I kiss him.

He was a bit surprised at first and then quickly responded, the kiss with him is nothing like my kisses with Cato or Marvel or Finnick. No, Peeta's kisses are more meaningful and gentle. Not that Cato or the others aren't gentle and aren't meaningful, just that Peeta's were more so than the others.

We pulled away for air and he just smiled at me, smiled at me with that shy smile of his.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked quietly, and that's when I realized the boat had stopped because I could hear Peeta clearly.

I looked away to see Gale standing there, staring at us with a fuming rage in his eyes.

"Just came to say that we were here. Was supposed to be funny, now it's just awkward." He said and then turned and walked away.

I sighed, great. Gale was mad at me.

Wait... He couldn't be mad at me! I was allowed to do that, I mean yeah I feel a little bad for kissing Peeta in front of Gale. But I'm allowed to kiss Peeta if I want! Hopefully Gale would understand that...

"Wooohooo! Come on Lady and gentlemen! Let's go fishing!" Finnick exclaimed jumping down onto the deck, everyone else filling in after him.

Gloss muttered something under his breath that only Claudius heard and he burst out laughing.

"You know, even though I've grown up on boats. I always feel like I'm bladdered." Finnick said, holding onto the side.

"Uhhh, what?" Thresh asked.

"Oh drat, what do you Americans call it? Shoot... Ah! I feel 'drunk'." He explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding and then the captain came back with a few rods. He handed everyone one and explained how to use it and what do to.

"Here, Kitty Kat I'll help you." Finnick said walking up to me and then bringing me to the back of the boat.

"So you're going to cast it like... this!" He said and then cast it out for me.

For the next half hour he explained everything for me and then let me go ahead and do it. He reeled his in and then went to do something.

"Ah bloody hell!" I heard him yell, I quickly snapped my head around and saw that the hook was kinda in his hand.

"Finnick!" I gasped. "How the hell did you get that in there?" I asked seriously, examining his hand.

"I don't know, I kinda looked up at you because your beauty is mezmorizing." He said and I blushed. "And next thing I knew this bloody thing was in my hand!"

"Okay, well you're lucky. It's not in here deep. I should just be able to take it out and then you will just need to clean it. You only got about a centimeter in here." I said. "I'm going to pull it out, alright?"

He nodded and then bit his lip and looked away. "Count to three?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay, one...two...THREE!" I said and then pulled it out, a gush of blood following.

"Uh! Bloody blood!" He said and then ripped his hand from mine to suck on it.

"No! Finnick, it's dirty! Go wash it!" I said and he walked away, but not before giving me a quick kiss.

I walked back to my line and saw that I had something.

"Shit!" I yelled and then the whole weight of the boat was around me because all the guys were crowded around me.

"What?" They all asked.

"I have a fish." I said and then I felt a pair of arms come up behind me and Gloss was holding me. "Wh-"

"Just incase the fish is too strong for you. Don't want you to fall out of the boat." He smirked because he knew I couldn't argue with him.

I kept reeling in and after a good fifteen minutes, I pulled in a Wahoo.

"Wow, Kitty Kat! Great catch darling!" Finnick exclaimed, just coming down after cleaning out his hand and putting some band-aids on it.

He weighed it and it was 98lb's.

Everyone congratulated me and by the end of the day, I had been the only one with a catch that big.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Plus I didn't get many replies about that other story... Let me know what you think please!**

**"Begging For Your Attention"**

**It will be an Everlark story about how Peeta and Katniss are good friends. She's the only one out of the 'populars' he actually likes. She's nice to him and they hang out fairly often, they're friendship was always strong, and they hit if off right away. Becoming best friends right away, he's always loved her. Love at first sight as he would call it. But he was too much of a coward to make a move, even if he had the courage he couldn't have her because she was dating Cato. The man-whore of the school. They say they are in love, but he doesn't believe it. He doesn't treat her the way Peeta would. When rumors spread that Cato is cheating, will Katniss find out? Will Peeta finally find enough courage to make his move? Eventual Everlark.**

**(Told in Peeta's POV)**


	15. Filler Chapter

**So I agreed with 'justpeachy221's review. I think I should complete this story before I upload the other one. But to be fair, I'm going to upload the other one towards the end of this story. That was y'all won't have to wait too long!**

**And, to answer some questions, this is only an everlark fic if that's who you vote for. So far its an everyone fic because it _is _the Bachelorette after all...**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

After the group date, the guys went home but I ended up coming with them. What can I say? I wanted to see Cato as well as a few of the other guys. So I walked inside and saw Cato and Marvel in the living room. I walked up to them as Gloss, Gale, Peeta and Claudius all went upstairs to change due to sea sickness. Not a pretty site... Though Peeta was a good sport about it. He was really embarrassed too, every time I talked to him he would apologize and talk about how embarrassing it was.

"Flower?" Cato asked, averting his gaze from the TV to me.

"The one and only." I said smirking and then I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"KITTY!" It was Marvel, who else?

I chuckled and turned around in his arms, "Hey Marvie."

"Marvie? I like it!" He said winking at me and then he quickly kissed me.

I wriggled out of his grasp and then went to hug a waiting Cato, who had a huge scowl on his face. But it quickly went away and I hugged him and I felt his warm, strong arms encase me in a gentle yet strong hug.

"Hey Flower, you look stunning by the way." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled against his chest, because that's where my head hit since he was so tall.

"And I missed you." He said as he loosened the embrace so that I was looking up at him with his arms still around my waist.

"Missed you too." I said, and I really did. So far Cato was the one guy who really stood out, he was the one who I never thought I would end up falling for...

"So Kitty, how was the deep sea fishing?" Marvel asked just as I was about to give Cato a quick kiss. I mentally groaned and then Cato let me go so that I could sit down, a frown back on his face.

"Eh, it was alright. I caught a nice fish, so you know. That was good." I said, taking Cato's spot on the recliner.

"What was it?" Cato asked, sitting on the couch across from me.

"Uhhh, a whopper? Something like that." I said.

"YOU MEAN THAT THING AT MC DONALD'S?!" Marvel exclaimed and Cato sighed loudly, clearly annoyed.

"First of all it's not a Mc. Donald's, it's at Burger King, and secondly no. She caught the fish, and no Katniss. It's actually called a wahoo." Cato said, his voice brightening up at the end.

"Oh, well whatever." I said, looking down and blushing.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it's at Mc. Donald's." Marvel argued.

Cato rolled his eyes, "Yes Marvel, I'm sure,"

"You're positive?"

"100% positive." Cato said and I could tell he had about had it.

"are you SURE?" Marvel asked again.

"For the last fucking time Marvel, yes I'm sure!" Cato growled leaving Marvel sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No need to be such a dick." He muttered, Cato got up but I spring up and grabbed his arm. Holy shit he was ripped, and that was really sexy...

"Cato, come on. He was just confused." I said calmly, I should know better than to Be around Cato when he was pissed. But honestly, I trusted him. I trusted him and I've only known him for what? Two weeks?

He snapped his head around tI glare at me and then relaxed, "Yeah, you're right." He said and then turned to Marvel, "sorry dude."

Marvel smiled and shook his head, "Nah man, we're cool." Then he went to the kitchen to do who knows what. Probably to get something to eat...

"Sorry Flower." He said and then pecked my cheek.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything to me." I said as he took my hand and intertwined it with his.

"But still, I shouldn't have gotten mad." He argued.

"You weren't even your full out mad." I said taking his other hand and interlacing that one with mine as well.

"Trust me, you don't want to see me full out mad." He sighed, looking away from me as a look of regret filled his eyes.

"I think I have." I said, successfully getting him to look back at me with a confused look.

"What? When?"

"The day Thread tried to hurt me." I shrugged.

His eyes widened in realization, "Oh yeah, when I beat that assholes ass. But I don't regret that, he deserved it. But you should know something." He said hesitantly.

"Go on, you can tell me anything." I said as he looked down at our joined hands and he smiled.

"I can, can't I?" I nodded, "Okay, well... I guess here goes nothing. I have anger issues, and I know it's obvious but I mean it's really bad. It's gotten better since I've seen the counselor though." He said and then flinched and held my hands a little as if he expected me to smack his hands away from his.

"Cato, a lot of people have anger issues. Myself included, not as bad as you but I do. When I get mad, you don't really want to be around me." I admitted.

"Oh Flower, I would always want to be around you." He all but whispered and I thought I wasn't supposed to hear it. And it made my heart melt with emotions I couldn't describe.

"But the funny thing is, is that when I'm around you it seems to be better. I can control it, like just then. I was ready to punch Marvel and knock the idiot unconscious and usually people can't stop me from that. But you could, all I needed was your soft touch and it pulled me out of the rage that had me consumed." He said, letting go of one of my hands and then caressing my cheek.

I didn't know what to say...

"Well, uh, that's good, right?" I asked, so unsure of what to say.

He chuckled, "It's even better than good, no ones ever been able to pull me out of my anger trances. But, but you can."

Really? Just me, holy shit. That must mean something, right?

Instead of answering I just smiled and then kissed him. He was surprised for only a millisecond and then his lips moved against mine, stirring that warm feeling within me.

We pulled apart when we hear a cough and I snapped my head to see Peeta standing there, a heartbroken look on his face. I felt like a jerk, I couldn't believe I had just done that. But I didn't know Peeta had been standing there, and I certainly didn't regret kissing Cato. Ugh, all these feelings are just too confusing!

I looked up at Cato and saw that he was glaring at Cato and I silently chuckled. This boy was not one for sharing.

"Hey Peeta." I said, pulling out of Cato's grip and ignoring his small growl of disapproval.

"Hey Katniss, and Cato." Peeta said stiffly.

"You alright now? No more sickness?" I asked, I didn't mean to embarrass him, I really wanted to make sure he was okay.

But by the way his jaw clenched and his hands became fists, I had a feeling he didn't want Cato to know what had happened.

"Yep, I'm good as new." He said through clenched teeth, I had never seen Peeta mad before so this was very new to me.

I didn't like it.

It wasn't like Cato's angry and I can't really describe the difference. But there was definitely one there.

"Peeta, you got sea sick?" Cato asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

I saw Peeta stiffen even more and his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were a ghostly white. I guess those two didn't get along very well. I turned around and gave Cato the 'don't' look and he nodded.

"Whatever, happens to us all." Cato said and then Peeta relaxed, his face filled with confusion. "I'm gonna go get a beer, Flower you want anything?"

"A Pepsi please?" I asked.

"Anything for you, and you Bread Boy?" He asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"No."

Then Peeta walked to me and gave me a hug, he smelled like Old Spice.

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything about the whole puking thing."

"Why's that?" I asked.

Peeta snorted, "Please, he's a jerk."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

He looked down at me with shock, "How could you not?"

"He's nice to me."

Peeta guffawed, "Katniss, do you know how much of a jerk he is to me?"

"Maybe it's just because he's jealous."

"I guess." Peeta grumbled. "So Kat, tell-"

But that's all I heard because I quickly went into a flashback of me and my father.

"_I'll be back tonight, okay Kat?" My father said as he knelt down to kiss my forehead._

_I nodded and then wrapped my tiny arms around him, "Okay daddy. Be careful!" _

_"Of course." He said and then gave me a tight hug. He stood up and then kissed my mom and my little baby sister Primrose who was in my mothers arms._

_"I love you." He said to them both and then picked me up quickly. "And I love you my little Kat!" He said twirling me around while I giggled like a maniac. "But I really do have to go now, bye love you."_

_"I love you too daddy!" I said._

_Those were the last words I ever said to him._

"Katniss!" I heard someone yell and I was pulled back into the present by Cato's arms holding my shoulders, a concerned look on his face and a worried Peeta behind him.

"W-what?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it.

"Oh thank god." They both said and Cato enveloped me in a hug and then Peeta.

"What the hell happened?" Cato asked.

"I-I had a flashback." I whispered, looking away from them both.

"Of...?" Cato pressed for more but I just shook my head and bit my lip to keep the tears from escaping.

"Cato, don't push her. She'll tell us when she's ready." Peeta said and I was grateful.

"Of course, sorry Katniss."

"It's fine. I... I just don't want to talk about it right now. I actually think I'm gonna head out. I'll see you all tonight at the rose ceremony." I said and then walked out of the house.

* * *

**I know, uneventful chapter. But it was just a filler because I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. But school is being a bitch and I haven't had time.**

**But the next update will be this weekend, I promise you that!**

**Don't forget to review and favorite!**


	16. Gloss Going Home? Or Nah?

**For the title of the chapter, I had too. Don't judge, I just had to... Read and review! And don't forget to add it to your favorite list! **

**Love you all!**

* * *

It was time for the rose ceremony and I was going to be a little early going to the guys house. As I walked out the door, I was stopped by Haymitch who was going later.

"Listen sweetheart, I know you want to send Gloss home." He said getting straight to the point.

"Well... yeah." I said unsure of what he was going to say.

"Plutarch says no. Gloss needs to stay for the views again, sorry." He said and then walked away, leaving me fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed in frustration, now who the hell was I going to send home?

I got into my car and angrily drove over, I was still early. I slammed my car door and before I walked inside I tried to calm down and put up my mask of no emotion. I walked inside and was greeted by Thresh, Cato, Gale, and Peeta.

"Hey Katniss." They all greeted.

"Hey." I said through clenched teeth, Cato was the first to notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Damn, how did he read me? It's usually hard to see past my mask of emotion.

I gave him a forced smile, as well as everyone else who's expressions turned into ones of curiosity.

"Nothing, just tired." I replied and everyone leaned back in their seats, believing and satisfied by my answer. All except for Cato, that is.

His eyes were still full of doubt and concern as I walked past them all and outside, I was still beyond pissed.

**Cato POV (You're welcome)**

She may say she's okay, but I know she isn't. And she may think that she's fooling everyone with that front she puts up to hide her emotions, but I know better. There's something bothering her and that's bothering me. Because I don't like seeing my Flower stressed.

So I follow her.

"Cato, dude, sit down. She said she was fine, don't worry about it." Gale said taking a sip from his Dr. Pepper.

I turned to face him and rolled my eyes, "No she isn't."

He scoffed, "Yeah, she is. And I wouldn't argue with Catnip. If she says she's fine, she's fine."

"And how would you know?" I asked, clearly annoyed. Why was I standing here talking to Gale when I should be out there comforting my Katniss.

"Because I know Katniss, and I also know she's fine." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever." I muttered and then left the room.

I saw Katniss sitting outside under a tree near the forest that outlined the house, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I walked up to her and sat down next to her, and if she noticed me she made no sign in showing it.

"You okay?" I asked again, looking down at her.

She didn't look at me, "I already told you I'm fine!" She snapped, but I wasn't surprised.

"No, you aren't fine. Come on Katniss, you can let me know what's wrong. I'm here for you." I said, throwing an arm around her.

She finally looked up at me, those beautiful grey orbs piercing through me. Making me love her even more, and I didn't know that was possible.

"I'm just really stressed out, and pissed. Not a good combination." She said and I chuckled a little.

"What happened?" I asked as she leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Plutarch, the producer, told me that I couldn't vote Gloss off." She groaned. "I'm mad because I thought that this show was for me to find my true love, and not being able to vote someone off that I have no chance with? I mean, what the actual fuck? All that's doing is making me send someone home who has much more a chance at getting me to fall for them than Gloss, but I would never know. Because the fucking producer is making me let him stay!" She exclaimed.

I just held her tighter, she had a point. But as long as she didn't vote me off I was good.

"Sorry, that's a really stupid reason to be so angry." She said, laughing slightly at herself.

"No it's not. But don't worry, I'm still here." I said winking at her.

She giggled and I felt my heart flutter in my chest, I would never get tired of that beautiful noise.

"That's true." She whispered.

I didn't want to ask her, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who _is_ going home?" I asked quietly.

She was silent for a moment and I was worried I asked the wrong thing. But then she spoke up.

"Honestly? I have no clue, and that's why I'm so stressed. The stupid ceremony is in like 30 minutes and I feel screwed." She said, exasperated.

"Well just, please, don't send me home." I joked, a lame attempt to get her to laugh.

I succeeded and I was blessed with the opportunity to hear her angelic laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't be sending you home anytime soon." She all but whispered, I barely heard her.

But I did, and that brought a huge smile to my face.

"That's a relief." I said.

"You thought I was going to send you home?" She frowned.

"No. But still, it's nice to be sure." I said and then kissed the side of her head.

She blushed and I chuckled, "You look cute when you blush."

"I do?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you look cute all the time." I said softly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Her cheeks got redder and she looked away.

I softly grabbed her face in my hand and made her face me, I then leaned down to kiss her. I was not disappointed, when my lips touched hers she immediately kissed me back. Making a smile grace itself onto my face, and onto hers. We pulled away and then she laid her head on my shoulder again as I held her close. Neither of us spoke, we just sat there with each other in a comfortable silence.

"I still don't know who I'm going to send home." She said after a while.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

I nodded, a little disappointed. "All right, come on. We should head back inside." I said getting up and offering her my hand.

She took it without a moments hesitation and I smiled to myself. I seemed to have relaxed her a little bit, although she was still stressed because she didn't know who to send home.

I secretly hoped that it was Claudius, I've over heard him and Gloss talking about her multiple times. Not always in the... cleanest way. He annoys the hell out of me, he's like a mini Gloss. Just not as self centered, nor do they look the same. I let go of her hand only to replace it by wrapping my arm around her waist and holding her close.

When we got inside Haymitch greeted us before we walked into the living room.

"I see you ain't sending the brute over here home." He said with a smirk nodding his head towards my arm around her waist and then smirking at me.

I smiled and looked down at Katniss who was blushing like crazy and had a pout on her face. She was just so damn cute!

"No, I'm lucky enough to stay." I said, snickering when Katniss blushed a deeper red.

"You know who you gonna get rid of?" I frowned at his choice of words. 'Get rid of'? That sounded harsh...

Her blush left her face and she looked down, "No." She said.

"Well you better hurry that up, sweetheart." He said and then walked into the living room, carrying the scent of alcohol with him.

"Sweetheart?" I echoed in confusion.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "It's his nickname for me."

"Ah, well I'm going to go see what's going on in there." I said nodding my head towards the living room. "I'll see you soon, and I know you'll make the right choice." I said and then kissed her forehead tenderly.

She smiled at me and then before I walked away she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her for a kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, filled with passion. I could smell the scent of firewood and a mixture of perfume on her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, hers finding there way around my neck.

I could taste the bubble gum flavored gum she loved on her, my new favorite taste and new favorite flavor of gum. I was about to drag my tongue across her bottom lip to grant access into her mouth until she pulled away, leaving me wanting more. Much more.

I would never get enough of this girl.

**Katniss POV**

What was this boy doing to me? He was making me blush, giggle, act... girly. And he knew I was upset, that was a first. I'm falling for him and I'm falling fast. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing either...

But when he kisses me, I know it's a good thing.

All of his kisses show his soft, caring side. The way he holds me shows how strong yet gentle he is. I could smell the cologne on him and it was really hot, I could taste the mint on his breath. One of my new favorite tastes.

I couldn't get too into this kiss because I still had to do the ceremony, so before it got too serious I pulled away. Leaving us both with smiles on our faces and our foreheads pressed together.

"You should get in there." I said.

His smile got smaller but he nodded, kissing my nose and then giving me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away completely.

"See you soon, Flower."

I laughed and nodded, going towards the room of pictures...

**OoO**

I finally chose who would be going home after twenty minutes. I walked into the living room to see all the guys smiling at me, in suits. They must've just changed.

Haymitch brought over the roses, then he proceeded to say all the rules for the camera and winked at me.

"Go ahead." He said gesturing to the roses.

I nodded and then picked up the first rose. I took a deep breath.

"Cato," he smiled widely and then walked over to me, barely keeping his cool. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course." He said as I pinned it on him, he gave me a hug. "Thank you." He whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"No need to thank me, I want you to stay." I whispered back, only loud enough for him to hear.

He pulled away and kissed my cheek before walking back to everyone else who were trying not to frown. I picked up the next rose and then turned back to the guys.

"Peeta?" I asked and he practically ran to me, a huge grin plastered on his face and his blue eyes lit up.

"Will you accept this rose."

"Yes." He said proudly and then hugged me just as I finished putting the rose on him.

He walked back to the group after giving me a quick kiss.

I went through the rest of the roses until there was only one left. It was between Gloss and Claudius, luckily I knew who had to go.

"Gloss? Will you accept this rose?" I asked and I heard gasps from all over the room, other than Cato. Who was giving me a tiny smile basically saying he was happy with my choice and he was happy for me. Gloss walked up to me while accepting the rose.

"Thanks babe, next time let's not make it so close. All right?" He asked while giving me a kiss.

Ugh.

He walked back after I pushed him away, still smirking.

Haymitch came up to me and put a hand on my back.

"Looks like all the roses are gone. Sorry Claudius, but you're leaving. Go ahead and pack your bags." He said.

Claudius was lit up with rage, but Cato and a few of the others were just staring at him. Obviously happy he was leaving.

He stormed away while muttering 'slut' under his breath. My eyes widened, I was shocked... I looked back at the guys and saw Cato, Finnick, Marvel, and Gale, the four who were the closest to hear, glaring at him. Each looking as if they were going to pounce on him and kill him. Even Haymitch looked pissed, but that's just because he likes me. He's kind of my guardian while I'm here, he's like my fatherly figure.

"As for the rest of you, congrats. You are alive for one more week." He winked at them all, who now had champagne, and then raised his glass before chugging it.

* * *

**For the other story I want to make, I was thinking of changing Cato's character to Gale instead. Or Gloss, because I like Cato and creating him as a jackass is going to be hard. But it will be easy with either Gale or Gloss. **

**So what do y'all think? Please let me know!**

**Review and favorite!**


	17. Thresh One-on-One

**Authors Note: For this story I changed some rules on the original Bachelorette. Instead of having a rose ceremony every week, there will be one every other week since I have a lot less guys. **

**I mean there's only like, what? 10 guys still on here? Not a lot.**

**So it will go like this, two one-on-ones per week and then a group date. Then the next week will hold ONE one-on-one and TWO group dates. Then the rose ceremony.**

**Then the process will repeat itself. **

**Read and review! Don't forget to favorite!**

* * *

Today was my next one-on-one, and I chose Thresh.

He hadn't had one yet so I felt that it was fair to give him one. Plus I wanted to know more about him and let him be more comfortable around me.

He would be meeting me at the tennis courts.

I had no clue why the hell we would go to the courts, I've never even played tennis and it looks hard. But it was Haymitch's idea, which explains everything.

"Thresh!" I greeted him once he got there, dressed in the appropriate tennis wear, as was I.

"H-hey Katniss." He shyly said, giving me a hug. "So, tennis?" He asked after I pulled out of his grip.

I nodded and then turned around to face the courts, "I have _no __clue _why."

He chuckled, "You really know nothing about me, do you?"

I turned back to him and gave him a confused expression, but instead of answering he just took a racket and tested the grip. Giving a nod of approval, he then walked onto the court and turned on the tennis ball machine that was conveniently sitting there.

He looked at me and smirked before walking to the opposite side and getting into the tennis stance, bouncing on his feet. The ball came flying at him but he was ready, he turned and put his racket back before whacking the ball across the net, skidding across the court at a fast speed.

He hit a few more, leaving me speechless. Then when he was done he turned to me and smirked walking back to me.

"I got a scholarship for tennis, top player on my team in college." He said, leaving me gaping.

"What? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Never got around to it."

"Do you still play?" I asked.

He nodded, "Not as much as I used to though. I tore my Achilles once I got offered to go to Wimbledon, took me two years to recover and they didn't want me anymore."

I gasped, "I'm sorry, that's stupid though. It's not fair!"

He just smiled sadly at me, "Sadly many things in life aren't fair. But you learn to live with them. Besides, I always remind myself not to be sad because it's over. But to smile because it happened."

Who knew Thresh was so deep?

"I think that's great advice." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it leads to a happy life."

We went to play tennis, needless to say he beat me 8-1. And that one game was only because I begged him to play left handed for one game.

"You know, you actually aren't that bad." He admitted, getting a drink of water while I got my own.

I scoffed, "Puh-lease! I sucked! You beat my ass!"

He laughed, "No, I'm just really good. You are actually a natural."

I shook my head and laughed, "That's funny, that's a good joke."

He sighed, "Katniss, I'm not joking." He didn't say anything else about the topic though.

We ended up playing a few more games, instead of a whole match we just played best 2 out of 3. It's pretty obvious who won...

After that it was already six so we decided to go out to eat. We ended up just going to Chipotle because we both love that place.

"Can I have the burrito bowl?" He asked.

"And for you, Katniss?" He asked looking down at me and our intertwined hands. How did that happen? Oh well, I kinda liked it.

"I'll have the same."

We got our food and sat down.

"So, I just realized I know basically nothing about you. So tell me some more. All I know is really about your family; Rue and your mother."

"What do you want to know?" Thresh asked as he took a bite from his burrito bowl.

"I don't know, tell me about past relationships?"

He looked up at me from his food and then frowned.

"All right, I dated this one girl for a while. We were pretty serious, her name was Marissa. We were in love, but it didn't work out." He said sadly, and if I knew any better I would think he still loved her.

"May I asked what happened?" I slowly asked.

"Uh, she had to move away. It was sudden and I haven't seen her since." He said his eyes looking glassy.

I decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you into?"

He smiled at me, "I'm into poetry and quotes."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Mind telling me a few?"

His face lit up and he nodded, "'I want to be like water. I want to slip through fingers, but hold up a ship.' That one was by Michelle Williams."

"Wow, yeah. I liked that one." I said.

"I have plenty more."

But when I asked him to say some more, he seemed hesitant. I have a feeling I wasn't the only one who he had said these too. But I didn't feel anything more than a friendship for Thresh, and honestly I don't think he felt anything more for me. So I wasn't jealous when I thought about Marissa and how she would be watching this.

I reached across the table for his hand and took it in mine, and smiled at him sadly.

"You still love her." I stated, not as a question but as a fact.

He looked at me and then gave me a sad smile, "I do, I do very much."

"Well, tell me about her." I said and his face lit up once again.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, well other than you. But she has long, wavy red hair. She has a beautiful smile, she's a very smart person. Graduated top of her class, no surprise though. She... she's the best thing that ever happened to me. And I love her more than anything."

I smiled, "Then why did you come on this show?"

"I thought I could forget about her, she hurt me a lot by leaving. She didn't mean to, I know. But I haven't been truly happy without her... I-I just wanted to be happy again and have that feeling with her, but have it with you. I still love her, and a wise person once said 'Once someone's hurt you, it's harder to relax around them, harder to think of them as safe to love. But it doesn't stop you from wanting them.' And I still want my Marissa."

I smiled, "Then go get her."

He seemed surprised, "I can't just leave."

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go! You can go and pack, then go find her. She'd be lucky to have you." I said honestly.

He got up and then pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Katniss, I will always be grateful for this."

"Of course."

* * *

**There you go! One more person gone! But that means one more person to come back... :/**

**Who will come back? **

**Stay turned for the next chapter to find out! **

**Read and Review!**

**Again, who do you want to replace Cato in my new story, the everlark one? **

**"Begging For Your Attention"**

**(that will be uploaded soon)**

**Gloss or Gale?**


	18. Gloss Say What!

After Thresh got this stuff, I informed Haymitch of the situation and he agreed with me on what I was doing. The limo was going to take Thresh to her as soon as he contacted her. He didn't want it to be televised so I wasn't going, plus that would be really awkward...

"Where's Thresh going?" I head Peeta ask.

"He pissed her off man, you don't want to mess with Kat." Gloss said.

i didn't hear anymore of the conversation. God damn Gloss and calling me Kat...

_"Sweety, we can't buy that." I heard my mother say as I stared through the glass of a candy store._

_"But mommy!" I whined._

_"No Katniss." She said sternly._

_I pouted and then daddy came to the rescue. _

_"Oh come on Katherine! She's young, let's get her some candy." _

_"Mark..." My mom complained. _

_"Come on Kat! You want some yummy candy?" He asked me and I jumped up and down with a smile on my face._

_"Yes please!" _

_"let's go then." He said and then hoisted me up onto his shoulders. _

_"_Katniss!" I heard a voice say and I felt warm arms pull me towards a flat chest.

"What?" I asked, blinking to get the memory away. I was in Marvels arms...

"Kitty, don't scare me like that! You were just standing here, your eyes all black and you weren't responding..." He said, were his eyes... glassy?

"Marvel, are you crying?" I asked slowly, a frown evident on my face. I don't ever want to make him cry...

He quickly blinked and the glassy part of his eyes was gone, "Psh, what? No!"

I chuckled, "Okay, sure you weren't."

"I have to ask you something, everyone wants to know really." He began.

I made a gesture with my head to let him know to continue.

"Why's Thresh leaving? Did that bastard hurt you? Cuz if he did I can go kick his ass for you."

I shook my head, "As, uh, sweet as that is of you, no. He didn't do anything to hurt me. Just neither of us were feeling anything about each other, other then a friend ship. Besides, his heart lies somewhere else."

He nodded slowly, "And he's going to find her?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sad at all?" Marvel asked, walking me to the couch and sitting with me.

"No, not at all! Thresh and I decided to stay friends because he is a really sweet guy. I actually convinced him to go after her. I'm happy for him, besides it never would of worked out between us. The only downside to him leaving, is someone is coming back." I said/groaned.

He chuckled, "But you'll pick the right person."

I looked at him and frowned, "That's the thing, I don't get to choose who comes back. I swear the producer is the one sending people home and bringing people back. Not me."

"Don't worry Kitty." Marvel said and then leaned in closer to me.

His lips met mine and I felt myself relax, I wasn't worried about who would be coming back anymore. It didn't matter who came, I already knew who I liked here. I already knew my top five, so the others could come and go.

As selfish as that was, it was true.

Marvel pulled away before pulling me closer to him and then bringing a hand up to caress my hair.

"So beautiful." He whispered and then kissed me again.

We pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see Thresh standing there, smirking at us.

I got up and then walked to him and gave him a hug as he set down his bags.

"I'm gonna miss you Katniss, but I really hope you find your true love here." He said into my ear.

I pulled away slightly and kissed his cheek, "I do too, and I also hope you find Marissa. She'll be lucky to have you."

"No, I'll be lucky to have her." He said and I smiled.

"That right there is why I think it the other way around, Thresh."

By now everyone was gathered around us, all looking confused.

"Uh, what's going on here Kitty Kat?" Finnick asked, his arms crossed and confusion written all over his face.

I looked up at Thresh and he nodded, "Thresh is leaving."

"Well obviously." Gloss snorted and Finnick glared at him.

Thresh leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I'm not too sad to be leaving that asshole."

I tried to hold back my laughter, as did Cato who had overheard Thresh. Cato nodded at Thresh and then gave him a thumbs up. Thresh just shrugged while smirking.

"But seriously, why is he leaving?" Finnick questioned.

"His heart lies somewhere else." I said shrugging.

Finnick sighed and then turned to Thresh, "Mind going into further detail. Unlike my little Kitty Kat over here."

I glared at him but he just gave me an award winning smile.

"While Katniss and I were on the date, she asked about past relationships. So I told her about one girl that I loved with all my heart. And she somehow saw that I was still in love with her, and she is right. I love my Marissa more than anything. So I'm going to find her, thanks to Katniss." He explained, smiling down at me gratefully.

"So you're just leaving?" Beetee asked.

He nodded, "But Katniss and I decided to stay friends."

I nodded, "Couldn't just let this one out of my life for good." I winked up at him and he blushed.

"Well, man, I hope you find Marissa." Finnick said, walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, good luck." Cato said giving him a 'bro hug'.

"Thanks." Thresh said to the two of them.

"It was nice getting to know you Thresh, I hope you find her." Peeta said and then they shook hands. They were never really close.

"Good luck to you." Beetee said and then nodded at Thresh.

"I'd better be invited to the wedding." Marvel joked making everyone laugh.

Everyone said there goodbye, other than Gloss who just looked confused.

"I don't get it. Why would you leave to go find someone else when you had _her _right there. I mean dude! You're just letting this one go?" He could have left it at that and it would have been somewhat sweet. But of course he was Gloss, and Gloss isn't sweet. "You are seriously going to let this one go knowing you could have steamy hot sex with her in the near future? I mean come on!"

Cato walked up to Gloss and then pushed him into the other room, obviously not wanting the cameras or any of us to know what he was going to do.

"Okay then, uh... bye everyone. And Katniss, we'll keep in touch." He said and then gave me one last hug.

Just like that Thresh was gone.

**Gloss POV**

Cato took me into the room and next thing I knew, his fist connected with my face. If I was being totally honest, I was a little afraid of this dude. I mean he already knocked me out one time and he had a very uncontrolled temper.

He didn't do anymore though, thank god.

"You had better be more respectful to Katniss, or else that pretty little face of yours is going to get demolished. I can't wait for the day she sends you home." He said and then stalked out of the room.

It was a miracle Catpiss hadn't voted me off already. I was grateful though, I really wanted in this girls pants. And to do that I have to make it to the final two for that night we spend together. But I didn't want her as a wife, no. That just wouldn't do, so I would just make it to the final two and then give up the bravado. And I would just leave, leaving her with whoever else.

She obviously didn't like my actual personality, being cocky and all. So I was going to have to make up the nice, caring, and sweet Gloss.

And I was a pretty good actor.

* * *

**And scene! **

**Please, please, please review!**

**Thank you all!**


	19. Everlark VS Catoniss

**Get ready for a lot of Everlark and Catoniss!**

* * *

The next day I met with Plutarch so he could tell me who was coming back.

Joy.

Note my sarcasm.

"Katniss, how are you?" He asked, standing as I walked into the room.

I nodded at him, "I'm alright, and you?"

He gave me a smile showing his yellow and decaying teeth, "I'm doing quite well. Let's get down to business." He sat down and I sat across from him.

"I know that you think this is unfair, Ms. Everdeen. But I assure you that it is, indeed, in your favor."

"How so?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"These boys are coming back merely to make the show more entertaining and to add a little more drama. But them being here just shows you how much you like the other guys. Like Cato or Peeta for example. I know you already have a connection with them both, so the others being jerks just let's you see how much you like, or love, the others." He explained with a smirk.

What?

Holy shit, he was right...

"But it also makes the other guys, the ones that I like, have a worse time while here. Because the douches are pissing them off." I said.

"Ah, yes. But when they see you it instantly makes there day better. Helping them realize how much they like or love you."

"You are a smart man." I said leaning back in my seat.

He winked at me, "I try my best."

"So who's coming back?" I asked, I had to know.

"Snow."

"Why him?"

"Because, my dear Ms. Everdeen, some of the other guys had a problem with him. Mainly Boggs, and we need some drama. Don't worry, you may send him home next week if you wish. And don't forget that after next week we will start traveling around the world." He said and then got up, I got up as well. "I'll be seeing you." Plutarch said and then shook my hand before I left and went back to the house.

Today was my one-on-one with Beetee, and I was taking him to a space laboratory. He may be more into electricity, but I really liked astronomy. So that's what we were doing.

He was meeting me there in a half hour so I had to get going. I quickly got changed and then hopped in my car and drove there.

I arrived just before he did and he greeted me with a swift hug.

"We are at the laboratory." He stated looking up at it.

"Yeah, I'm into astronomy." I said and he smiled at me.

"Interesting."

We went through most of it and Beetee took my hand, so we walked around holding hands. I could tell he was a lot more into advanced technology because he went up to one of the holographs and told me he was trying to figure out the system that made it and he studied it for a half hour.

I didn't understand what the hell he was doing.

And I'm pretty sure that was his highlight of the date...

We went to dinner afterwards at Red Lobster, although I'm not a fan of that place.

"So Beetee, tell me a little about yourself." I said after we ordered our food.

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about you family."

His eyes grew dark and I was afraid I asked the wrong thing. "I don't have much family. My older brother passed away two years ago due to aids and my mother left us when I was three. And my father has Alzheimer's. I'm an only child and so was my mother, my father only having one brother who I never met. And my grandparents passed a long time ago."

Yep, that was the wrong thing.

"Oh my gosh, Beetee I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, taking his hand from across the table.

He shrugged, "Don't be, it's not your fault. Any more questions?"

I sighed, "Past relationships?"

He gave me another sad smile, "Yes, Wiress. I was engaged to her, we had been dating for a long time. We had fallen in love in high school, but she got into a car accident leaving her a little... nuts. She wasn't able to function on her own and her parents wouldn't let her stay with me. Though I would of taken care of her."

Good job Katniss, your bringing up all sad memories.

He let out a chuckle, "I guess I'm making myself sound depressed. But I'm not, she's actually the reason I'm in my profession. She noticed that I loved it and convinced me to go to college for it."

I smiled, "That's nice. Okay, one more question. Why did you come on this show?"

"I got lonely." He said and I let out a small laugh.

"Really?"

He shook his head while smiling, "That and I saw your picture and you are very pretty."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Of course."

**OoOoOoO**

That night I went to the guys and hung out with them for a while, that was kind of the routine. I would go over to the guys house after a date and I would just hang out until I had to go back to my house.

Right now we were all watching a movie and I was in between Cato and Peeta. I didn't sit between them, they were just the first ones to sit with me. It was actually kind of funny to see them race each other to get to me. Cato's arm was around my shoulder and then Peeta was holding my hand, they were both so close so that I was kind of squeezed in the middle of them.

We were watching Disney's Tangled. I had already seen it because Prim made me, but I'm sure most of the guys haven't.

Cato started laughing when she hit Flinn with the frying pan and so did I. Peeta just looked at me and then smiled warmly at me.

Boggs was in the kitchen getting popcorn because we had run out really quickly and the Gloss got us all a bottle of water, except for himself and Boggs. They got beer.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, be right back." Cato said and then kissed my temple before hopping up and heading to the bathroom.

Gloss and Boggs came back in with the food and drinks and Gloss eyed the spot next to me. He started walking towards it but then Cato came back and hopped in it before Gloss had the chance too.

"Well that was a quick bathroom break." Marvel commented.

Cato glared at him and he chuckled, "I had to pee, peeing doesn't take very long."

I started to laugh and he looked down at me and gave me a goofy smile while putting his arm back around me. Peeta looked at us and he had a sad expression, so to make him feel better I laid my head on his shoulder. Boggs gave us our bowl of popcorn and I put it in my lap for Cato, Peeta, and I to share.

Cato ate like a friggin pig.

I looked up at him and he chomped down on the popcorn, his mouth wide open. He looked down at me and then worry filled his expression when he saw that I was glaring. He looked at Peeta and I guess Peeta pointed to his mouth because he quickly closed it and gave me a shy smile.

"Sorry, I really need to work on that." He whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's stupid of me to get so annoyed though."

He shook his head, "Nah, that's perfectly fine. I'll stop."

I smiled gratefully at him and then directed my attention back to the TV. With Peeta rubbing small circles on my hand and Cato's warm arm around me, rubbing my arm, I fell asleep.

I woke up in someones arms, my head against their chest.

Peeta.

I nuzzled closer and then I heard someone snort.

"Come on Peet, let me take her!" I heard the voice of Marvel ask.

"Why? She's already asleep and already in my arms. What's the point in shifting her and making her wake up?" He reasoned.

How _did _I get in his arms?

"She's only in your arms because her head was resting against your shoulder. And as soon as I was about to pick her up you jumped at the opportunity and took her yourself." Cato growled.

Shit.

I felt someone shift me and I snuggled closer to Peeta's warm, firm chest while whimpering.

I could practically hear the smug grin on his face.

"See? She doesn't want to move, so come on. Move and let me take her back."

"How the hell do you expect to do that? Walk her back?" The voice of Boggs questioned.

"Well, uh, no?" Peeta said shyly and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Gentlemen, let's just call Haymitch to come get her. Lay her on the couch until he comes and then whoever can take her to his car." Beetee said and everyone muttered their agreement.

I soon felt the warm arms of Peeta being replaced by the soft cushions of the couch, my head on a nice plump pillow. Everyone sort of dispersed, or at least I think they did. I just heard less and less murmuring and less footsteps. I started to shiver and then I felt a blanket being put on me.

"Sleep tight Flower." Cato's soft voice whispered into my ear and then his lips were on my head giving me a kiss. I felt myself smile at the notion. He started to comb through my hair and I almost fell back asleep.

I could barely hear the phone call in the other room, but I could tell it was Peeta on the phone.

"Yes she's asleep. No, we were watching Tangled and she fell asleep. Yes in my arms, okay well maybe not really but I picked her up. Now she's on the couch, yes she's still asleep. Yes, I'm sure. Okay, yeah bye."

I heard his footsteps getting closer and then Cato stopped combing through my hair.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." Peeta said.

"Alright, look at her." Cato said softly, you could tell he was smiling.

Peeta let out a happy sigh, "I know, she's beautiful."

"She defines it, and she's so peaceful when she sleeps." Cato said.

"She really is, how lucky are we to be here." Peeta asked with a little chuckle.

"You have no clue, if I wasn't here with her I'd be back at home doing nothing. I want nothing more than to be here with her right now." Cato whispered.

"This girl is a blessing, I still can't believe I'm here right now with the chance of marrying her. It just seems unreal, it seems like a dream come true." Peeta said softly.

Wow, this was a tender moment.

"You know something Cato?" Peeta asked quietly.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with her." He said it so softly I almost didn't hear.

Cato let out a soft chuckle, "Way ahead of you."

What did that mean? Is he in love with me too?

Oh my gosh, Peeta is in love with me.

And I think Cato is too!

Before they could say any more, someone knocked at the door and one of them went to see who it was. Then the part of the couch by my feet went down due to someone sitting on it, the smell of alcohol drifting into my nose.

"Sweetheart, you really asleep?" I heard him ask.

I really wanted one of the guys to carry me so I decided not to answer.

"Told you." Peeta huffed.

"Alright, one of you take her to my car and set her down in the backseat. Sit with her and then take her inside when we get to the house. I'll take you back here afterwards." Haymitch said and then the dip in the couch was gone.

I heard him lean over to me though and whisper so that only I could hear.

"I know your awake." Then he walked away.

"I'm taking her." Cato's deep voice said.

"Oh no you don't. _I'm _taking her." Peeta said.

I don't really care which one takes me, I would be more than okay with either one of them.

"Come on man, you got to hold her earlier!" Cato exclaimed.

"Yeah for like five seconds!" Peeta said, raising his voice a little.

"Would you be quieter? If we wake her than neither of us get to take her!" Cato whisper shouted.

Silence.

"Rock paper scissors?" Cato asked and I had to resist the urge to snort.

"YES! Paper beats rock!" Peeta said.

"Two out of three?" Cato begged.

"Haha, nope." He smirked and then I felt myself being lifted into someones arms.

"Fine, but how about this. You sit with her in the car, but I take her to her room?" Cato asked sweetly.

"I think we should both carry her to her room instead."_  
_

"What? How the hell does that even work?" Cato asked, getting a little angry.

"Fine, you carry her to her room but I'm coming." Peeta said and then I was carried out to the car.

"Good lord we sound like stalkers." I heard Cato mutter.

I smiled to myself and then shifted a little in Peeta's grip to get more comfortable, and his grip on me tightened. He was probably worried I was going to fall out of his grip. I nuzzled closer to him and I could feel Cato's eyes on me.

Whoops...

"I see Peeta won." Haymitch slurred.

Should he be driving?

As if Cato read my mind, he spoke up. "First of all it was rock paper scissors, and second of all you aren't driving."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want Katniss to be killed in a car accident by you because I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." He said the last part quickly and I felt something stir within me, making me feel all warm inside.

"I agree with Cato, Haymitch give him the keys." Peeta said.

I heard Haymitch mumble something but I didn't quite catch it. Then we were in the car, my head resting on Peeta's shoulder.

Okay, if I really was asleep I would of been awake by now.

"Man, she sure is a deep sleeper." Haymitch said, and I could hear the smirk on his face.

No one answered, I guess Cato wasC just really focused on the road. I could feel Peeta's eyes on me and then I felt his thumb brush against my cheek as he put a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"She may be a deep sleeper, but she's a peaceful sleeper." Peeta said kind of loudly.

"Bread boy, how many times do I have to tell you to talk quieter? Your gonna wake her up." The beginning of Cato's sentence was harsh but the end was softer and more sympathetic.

"And Lord knows she needs her beauty sleep!" Haymitch joked.

Oh he was so going to pay for that.

Cato let out a chuckle, as did Peeta.

"Here we are." Cato said, turning off the car. "I'll take her inside." He also said.

I felt my weight being shifted into Cato's arms. I could recognize his strong, caring hold anywhere. And as I buried my face in his chest, I could smell the cologne on him mixed with mint.

The rhythm of his heartbeat almost lulled me to sleep, but I was quickly jerked awake when lights came on. Obviously my eyes were closed, but I could still tell it was bright.

I groaned and tried to turn over in Cato's arms, but he just chuckled and then kissed my forehead.

"Why does she have to be so god damn cute?" Cato asked.

"I don't know, but I sure do love her." Peeta answered cheekily.

I, again, felt that warm feeling come back.

"Haymitch, where is her room?" Cato asked.

"Up that stairs, her's is the third door on the left. And make sure you avoid Effie, she will have a fit if she see's this." He said and I inwardly laughed.

Soon I was bumped up and down by the steps, I knew Cato was trying his best not to make me rock like that. But he couldn't help it.

I heard the creak of a door and then I was engulfed by the comfy, soft mattress that was my bed.

"Uh, what about her clothes?" Cato asked, scratching his head.

I knew Peeta was blushing at even the thought of undressing me and I felt my own cheeks heat up.

"CATO! Are you _seriously _hard just by thinking of changing her?!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Uh, well... I-I uh..." He stuttered.

Well that's awkward.

But it was actually flattering.

"Let's just take off her shoes, let her keep her clothes on. They seem comfy enough." Cato decided after regaining his composure.

I assume Peeta nodded because next think I knew my shoes and socks were off. Then a blanket was thrown over me and someones lips, who I recognized as Peeta's, on my forehead, the warm feeling was back.

"Goodnight beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured against my forehead.

Cato's lips were on my forehead next and I felt butterflies come and the warm feeling spread within me.

"Good night Flower, I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous."

Well weren't they just so sweet?

Then the light was cut off and the tell-tale sign of the creak of the door showed that they were gone.

**Peeta POV**

I was head over heels for Katniss, if only Cato hadn't come with us. I would of had her all to myself, I'm not a selfish person but who wouldn't want Katniss all to there self?

She was perfect.

She was beautiful, and her eyes spoke wonders.

I was in love with her, that was that.

I could only hope she loved me back, or at least would love me back someday.

**Cato POV**

Why did Peeta have to come?

It was still amazing because I got to put Katniss to bed and she was really cute when she was sleeping, but still.

I even admitted to him that I was in love with her.

What if she was awake? What if she heard me... I guess that wouldn't really be a bad thing, at least she would know. God, she was so cute tonight.

That's all I could think about for the rest of the night, her sleeping form in my arms. So relaxed, and when she snuggled into me I felt my heart melt.

What was this girl doing to me? Whatever it was, I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

* * *

**This chapter was really long, obviously. **

**So I'm expecting a lot of reviews!**

**But it was long because I won't be able to update very much this week, next update may not be until this weekend. So I wanted to give you something really long to re-read to keep you satisfied.**


	20. A Group Date With Disaster?

**Gloss POV (YAAAS bitches!)**

Those two bastards took her back.

And they ruined my plan, I was going to take her back and then wake her up and charm her with a sad "true" story.

Looks like that would have to wait for tomorrow, because that bitch _will _be mine.

I _will_ get in her pants and make her scream my name, that's a promise.

**Katniss POV**

Today was the group date, I was taking them to an amusement park. I was already there, so they were to meet me there.

Who's they?

Gale, Gloss, Finnick, Boggs.

I wanted to take Cato as well, but I could only take four and I haven't had much time with these guys.

"Catnip!" I heard and then I look up to see Gale smirking at me, his arms open for a hug.

"Hey Gale." I laughed going into his arms and hugging him.

"I expect that first kiss today." He whispered in my ear.

My eye brows shot up and he pulled away, winking at me.

Gloss came next and hugged me, his hands, for once, in there respective place.

"Good to see you again Katniss, can't wait to spend some time with you." He said... and not in a cocky way.

What the hell is going on?

It's like he and Gale switched, but Gale was a much hotter and sweeter cocky.

But Gloss wasn't being, well, himself.

He gave me a charming, sweet smile making me wonder what the hell happened to him.

"Uh, good to see you too. I think." I said awkwardly as he pulled away with a soft smile.

I looked at Boggs who was just as confused as I was, he looked at me and I shrugged before hugging him. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

Finnick was fuming at Gloss with confusion and anger. He looked like he was about to pounce, but I went up to him and he relaxed.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He said kissing me.

I smiled but pulled away, I didn't want the others to get too jealous.

"Finnick." I greeted with a smile.

I turned to all the guys, "Let's go ride some rides!"

They all cheered and we were off, Gloss right by my side.

"So Katniss, I just kind of wanted to apologize for my behavior recently." He said, catching me off guard.

"I, uh, well. Um. It's okay?" I spluttered.

He shook his head, "No it's not. I shouldn't of been that rude to you. I really am sorry though."

I was so shocked that I was speechless, I just stood there staring at him.

He smiled at me, "Come on, let's go."

Then he took my hand and for some odd reason I didn't pull away.

Finnick was on my other side with Gale, both of their jaws agape and eyes wide.

It was clear what they were thinking because I was thinking the same exact thing.

What the fuck?

**Gloss POV**

This was working, ha! She was falling for this, how do I know? Because she never pulled her hand from mine, and knowing her, she would of been ten feet away from me by now.

But she was believing my apology!

What a naive little girl she is...

**Katniss POV**

This was weird, I didn't understand what was going on. I found myself not bothered by Gloss' presence, but to be safe I still hung around Gale and Finnick more.

"So darling, what would you like to ride first?" He asked looking at the map.

"The big ones."

He smirked down at me, "I thought you hated big roller coasters."

I shrugged, "I like them now."

"Couldn't be because of me? Could it?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I laughed, "No, not at all!"

Gale was at my side nudging me, "I didn't know little Catnip liked roller coasters."

I smiled at him, "You learn something new every day."

He nodded, "That's true."

"Holy shit we are riding that!" Finnick yelled dragging me and everyone else to a ride called the 'Boomerang'.

"Uh, maybe this one is a bit too big?" I asked as we got in line.

Finnick smirked at me, "I thought you weren't scared, darling."

I stuck my chin up, "I'm _not _scared. I'm just, um, worried about the others is all."

He laughed, "Sure, I'm sure that's totally it."

I pouted, "It is!"

"Catnip's scared?" Gale asked coming up behind me and winking at me.

"No!" I whined.

"Don't worry, Gale's here to protect you." Gale said, standing up straight and puffing his chest out.

I laughed and lightly shoved him, "I'll be sure to call you if I ever see a bug in my house."

He pouted, "So not cool."

Finnick laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder, "Come on Kitty Kat, don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" I snapped pushing him away from me.

"Wow, Katniss I was only joking." He said.

I just ignored him, Gloss came up to me and put an arm around me, pulling me in for a hug.

He leaned down so that his lips were right next to my ear, "Are you okay with this ride?"

I smiled at him when he pulled away slightly, a true and genuine smile too. Not a fake one for the cameras like I would usually do.

"I think I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

I nodded and the pulled out of his hug to walk back to Finnick who was running his hands through his hair.

"Shit Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" He started but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"No, I'm sorry. I kinda overreacted."

He just shook his head, "Let's just forget about it."

We waited in that line for another thirty minutes and then we were only about five minutes away from riding it when Finnick started to jump up and down.

"Fin, what the hell is wrong?" Gale asked, annoyed.

He smiled sheepishly at us all, "You are going to blow your top."

We all shook our heads no.

"I really have to spend a penny." He whined.

"Excuse me?" Boggs asked in his scratchy voice.

"Shoot... I have to use the restroom." He said holding his crotch and quickly moving from one foot to the other.

"Finnick! We have been waiting for like an hour!" Gale exclaimed.

"But Gale! I have to go to the restroom! Like really bad!" He whined.

"Make it fast and be back here in five minutes or else we will go on the ride without you." I muttered and then he ran out of the line.

Five minutes passed and we got on the ride, the operator went through his 'speech' and we got strapped in. I was in between Boggs and Gale, Gloss was next to Boggs. Then next thing we knew someone was yelling for them to stop the ride.

"Stop! Stop the ride!" The masculine voice yelled. "Oh blarmy! I just had to spend a penny!"

Finnick.

"Sir? Could you please open up that seat for him? He's with us." I asked the ride operator nicely.

"For you? Of course." He said and then winked at me.

Gale, Boggs, and Gloss all growled at him and he quickly opened the seat then ran away from us as Finnick got on.

"Thanks darling, thought I was going to be left behind for a second there." He said out of breath.

"Fin, x y z." Gale muttered.

"What?" He asked looking at Gale as if he had three heads.

I chuckled and then looked at Gale, "He's from England, he has no clue what you are saying."

"Forgot." He said and then turned his head as much as he could to Finnick due to the rides restraints, "It means examine your zipper."

I could barely see Finnick but from what I could see his face was a deep red.

"I knew that." He quickly said.

"Of course you did." I snorted.

And without warning we were going up a hill.

"Well shit." Gale laughed.

I was frozen in my spot and then I felt a warm hand engulf mine. I looked down to see Gale holding my hand, I looked at him and he smiled at me, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"It's alright Catnip, enjoy it."

I gulped and nodded, "Yeah." I said, though my voice sounded nothing like my own.

"Kitty Kat! Don't be afraid! If we die at least we die together!" Finnick yelled to me.

"Real nice Finnick!" Gale angrily yelled.

I chuckled, "Really Finnick? Dark humor?"

"Only for you darling."

I could practically hear the wink.

"Don't worry Katniss, we are all here for you. And I can promise you this ride is safe." Gloss yelled to me from beside Boggs.

Boggs didn't say anything so I strained my neck to see him. He was frozen just like I had been, so I took his hand and he gave me a grateful smile while giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"You don't want your daughter to see you scared, do you?" I joked and he let out a small laugh.

"I guess not."

The ride was amazing.

We got off the ride and went on a couple more when the argument started.

"Back the fuck off!" Finnick yelled to Gloss.

"Calm down." Gloss growled.

"No! I don't know what type of game you are playing, but you had better not hurt Katniss!" Finnick seared.

"Finnick, calm down." Gale said although he seemed like he agreed.

"What? No! I don't want him hurting Katniss!" Finnick said.

"Neither do I! But just don't cause a scene!"

"A little too late for that." Gloss muttered.

"Shut up!" Boggs yelled for the first time.

"Jesus, cool it." Gloss muttered.

"Would you all just stop?!" I asked, irritated as hell.

They all muttered their apologies and we went on with our day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short...**

**New chapter tomorrow, and it will be a relief to all the stress and tension in the air on this!**


	21. Extra Chapter

**This chapter is just kind of an extra chapter, just here as some relief to all the love tension and stuff. **

**It's basically just the guys interviews, like when they go on camera during the show. What's that called? ****I don't even know, but anyways it will also include what chapter it was in and stuff.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

_Gloss (Chapter 2, 'Meeting The Lucky Fellows')_

"So Gloss, what did you think of Katniss?" The person behind the camera asked me, we were in the courtyard. That's where we went before we went inside to wait for Katniss.

I smirked and shrugged, "She was hot, so that's always good. Seems like she's got a lot of fire, I like that in a girl." I said, crossing my arms to keep up my 'doesn't give a shit' bravado.

"I see, and what are you looking forward too?" The man asked.

I sighed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "It means exactly what I asked. What are you looking forward to with Katniss."

I scoffed, "I don't know, uh... I look forward to when I can get her alone with me in a bedroom. Hint hint I am looking forward to the sex."

The man, who's name I learned was Todd, spluttered and shook his head frantically. "We cannot use that! Give us something else!"

I rolled my eyes and then put on a fake charming smile, "What do I look forward to with Katniss? I look forward to spending time with her and getting to know her. I look forward to falling in love with her and her falling in love with me. I just look forward to her in general." I said all dream like.

None of that was true though, but the viewers didn't have to know that...

"Much better." Todd said and then made a hand motion for me to go as the next guy showed up.

He didn't have a shirt on.

Damn, why didn't I think of that?

_Gale (chapter 2, 'Meeting The Lucky Fellows')_

"So Gale, tell me what do you think of Katniss?" A man asked me.

"What do I think of Catnip? Well, I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Catnip? Her names Katniss."

"I gave her a nickname." I said with a triumphant smile.

He seemed to get an idea, "Tell us about that."

"Okay, well I didn't hear my mother when she told her her name. I thought she said Catnip, and I promised I would make that her nickname." I said recalling the memory.

He nodded, "That's good. Okay, now what do you look forward to while you are here?"

"I look forward to a lot, mainly just getting to know her and getting closer with her. And I look forward to seeing her in a bikini, she's got curves. But mainly the getting to know her and getting closer to her." I said, not wanting to sound like a total dick.

"Alright, go on. Next!"

Well I think that went well.

_Cato (chapter 4, 'Learning a little Bit About Me)_

"So Cato, what did you think of Gloss' question?" Todd asked me.

I felt my blood boil and I clenched my fists.

"What did I think? I think that he's a little fucker who needs to get his ass beat. He shouldn't ask a girl that, I don't care who it is. And since it's Katniss? Makes me even more pissed, I was barely able to hold my tongue and just tell him to stop. I was ready to jump up and slam him to the ground, but I don't think Katniss would really like that..." I answered, and it was true. I was lucky I got a rose today, if I had done that I may not have gotten it and I could of gone home.

Missing this once in a lifetime chance with this one in a million girl.

"Good, good. How badly do you want that first one on one?" He asked me and I tilted my head in thought.

"I want it just as much as every guy here if not more. But let's be honest, either Peeta or Gale is going to get it. She seemed to have the most interest in them. I really want to get to know Flower though, I can definitely see me and her together in the future." I spoke only the truth.

"All right, you can go back to the house. Thank you."

And with that I left to go back and see the beautiful I would hopefully be able to call mine.

_Peeta (chapter 3, 'Learning A Little About Me')_

"Okay, Peter t-"

"It's Peeta." I corrected.

"Whatever. What do you think about Gale getting the first impression rose? Everyone thought you would and they were very surprised." The man, Todd, asked me.

I sighed and frowned, "I wished it was me, as did everyone. But I guess I'm happy for him, he got what every guy wanted. I thought my cake would win me that rose, but I'll settle for the second rose. And to be honest, I don't even think she got a piece of the cake. The guys all attacked it first." I chuckled, "I guess it was good."

"What do you think of Katniss?"

"What do I think of her? I think everything of her, her natural beauty amazes me, her curves and perfect body make my heart flutter. Her smile instantly lights up the room and her laughter can cure any bad mood. All I know is I'm already falling for her, and I'm falling hard."

_Finnick ('Who's going home first?')_

"Are you happy you didn't get sent home?" He asked.

I smiled at the camera and nodded, "Who wouldn't be? My darling out there is perfect and I look forward to getting to know that piece of art. She's obviously every boys dream, and I'm just lucky enough to be one of the lucky few to try to win her over. And hopefully I will be _the one."_

_"_What do you think about Gloss going home?"

I let out a chuckle, "I'm happy, that little prick had no chance. Bastard cannot be asking a beautiful girl like Katniss those questions. Although I _would _like to know, I'm not just going to ask her. I may ask her when we get closer and she is more comfortable around me. But not yet."

He nodded, "Good to know, you can go. Unless you want to say anymore."

"Nah, I think I'm good."

"Alright then, you can go." He said motioning for me to go.

_Peeta (chapter 4, 'First one-on-one Part 1'- 'One-on-one part 2')_

"What did you think about Katniss on the date?" He asked as I went to the 'interview room'.

"Katniss is hilarious, that's all I can say. I don't think she was trying to be but she was, and I loved that." I answered with a smile.

"You can't give me anything else? What about the car ride there?" He asked, trying to work something out with me.

"Uh, something bothered me about her not knowing how to work a GPS. The fact that she didn't know was just weird, I mean it's not like it matters if she knows how to use it, it's just that almost every person our age does know. And so do frigging 7 year old's. Her _not _knowing means something, and I have a strange feeling we grew up very differently..." I said trailing off.

"And that is?" Todd pleaded for more.

"I grew up, well... basically rich. We had a huge white house in the Merchants part of town. We were the upper class because of our bakery. I never went hungry and I never couldn't get something I wanted. I wasn't spoiled, my father tried to spoil me but I don't think he succeeded. And I just think she grew up with a lot less than I, especially the way she looked when she drove that car. As if she had never driven anything that nice. I don't know, it's just a thought." I said taking a in a big breath afterwards.

"Will that change the way you feel about her?"

Wow, they were eating this up.

I shook my head frantically, "Not at all, if anything it will make me love her more."

"Love?"

"Of course, isn't that the reason everyone comes here? To fall in love? I know I will with Katniss, I've only known her for what? Twenty four hours? And I'm already falling, very fast and hard I might add. There's just something about her that makes me have that warm feeling inside." I said recalling our kiss while smiling.

He nodded, "Alright, that was good. Good job Peter, I mean Peeta." He corrected himself and the let me go back to the house.

_Marvel (chapter 9, 'Group Date One')_

"Hey Marvel." The guy said as I walked up, Todd was his name.

"Hey Todd, haha that's a character in Fox and The Hound!" I laughed and he sighed, staring at me blankly.

"Uh huh, just tell me about what happened at the group date." He said and then scowled at me.

I don't think he likes me, whoops.

"Ah man, what happened today? I don't even really know! I was just joking around and next think I know Thread has his hands on me, pushing me against the wall and was yelling in my face. And I was like 'dude, calm yo tits.' But I had a feeling that would have made him angrier. And it hurt! I have bruises, but what really made me mad was when he tried to hurt Katniss. I was ready to tackle his ass but Cato got to him first."

"I know that you scrambled to Katniss after Cato tackled Thread. What exactly was going through your head then?" Todd, haha that name though, asked me.

I felt the anger boil in me again, "I was worried he had hurt her. Even if she only fell, she could have fallen on like a sharp rock or something. I just wanted to make sure she was okay, cuz if he _had _hurt her then you outta bet I would have kicked the ever living crap out of him. Bastard." I muttered.

He laughed, "We all would have."

I agreed.

_Cato (chapter 9 'Group Date One')_

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask."

I let out a dark chuckle, "About the thing with Thread?"

Todd nodded and I smirked.

"Asshole deserved it. The minute I saw him go for Katniss he was dead meat, no one should be hurting her. I saw him raise his hand and red took over my vision, all I could think was that I had to tackle his ass and beat him up for ever attempting to hurt her. I'm just glad I got to him in time. Do I regret not comforting Katniss? Yes. Am I happy I beat that ass's ass? Yes."

Todd nodded and let out a small laugh, "Do you have anger problems or something?"

He must've seen the look that crossed my face because he quickly changed the topic.

"Anyways, I know you and Katniss kissed. What was that like?"

I smiled a real smile, "_That _was awesome. I don't know what she felt, but I felt everything. It was perfect, at least that's what I thought."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you see a future with Katniss?"

I laughed, "Is that even a question? Of course I do! I may have only known her a little while but I already have many deep feelings for her. I not only want a future with her, but I can picture it as well."

I _was_ in love with her after all...

_Marvel (chapter 13, 'Marvel one-on-one')_

"What did you think of the date?" Caesar asked me.

Wait... Caesar?

"What the hell are you doing here? What happened to that Todd from Fox and The Hound?" I asked, bewildered.

He shrugged, "He got demoted and I took his place."

"Aw, I liked that guy." I said, still slightly in a daze.

"What did you think of the date?" He snapped.

"What did I think? I thought it went great! I got to bowl and I got to teach her how to bowl. And we got to go to the arcade, how is that _not _fun?" I asked still giddy from the date.

"Yes, how was the bowling?"

"I wasn't really focused on the bowling part, I was more focusing on how beautiful Katniss looked. And how cute it was when she was frustrated. Plus I was trying to find the right time to kiss her, because she is an excellent kisser." I said sighing like a boy in love.

Maybe I was. Maybe I was in love with Katniss...

"The arcade? I know she said something about gambling." Caesar started.

"No. I am _not _gambler. That's my father, and I'm _not _my father." I growled.

"Okay, alright. Calm down Marvel, it was just a simple question. Care to explain some more?" He questioned.

I just glared at him, "No, if I'm going to share it with anyone then it will be Katniss. Not the likes of you." I hissed.

He seemed taken aback and I just stalked out, maybe I was too harsh...

_Peeta (chapter 14, 'Group Date 2')_

"Tell me, what did you think of the fishing experience?"

"Caesar?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yes I know who I am, now get on with the answer."

"Jeez, okay. I wasn't a fan of it, I puked. And, well, that was embarrassing. Though Katniss, being the angel she is, did her best to make me feel less embarrassed. I was just glad I didn't puke on her, because I was close to it." I chuckled nervously while blushing.

"And how's that?"

"I was hugging her from behind after she caught her fish and everyone had congratulated her then gone back to there lines. I just kind of gave up, fishing isn't really my thing. And just the rocking of the boat-" I paused to shiver, "It was too much to handle. I let her go quickly and ran to the side of the boat, throwing up my entire stomach there."

He was trying to hide a laugh, I could tell.

"Ah, I see. You can go."

I practically ran out of the room...

_Cato (chapter 14 'Filler Chapter')_

"Cato, tell me, what was going through your head when Katniss, uh, zoned out?"

"What happened to Todd?"

"He's not here anymore!" He snapped.

"Okay, sorry I asked." I muttered.

"That's alright." He said smoothing out his suit, "Now answer the question please."

"I was terrified, not for myself but for her. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't want her to be hurting. But she wasn't responding to anything I would say. My heart was beating a million miles a minute, I didn't know what was happening. And it lasted for like five minutes, me and Peeta shaking her and yelling her name. But to no avail. Then she was with us and was talking."

"And how did you feel at that moment?"

"I felt relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I have never felt more relief in my life, I saw the clouded look in her eyes, I saw what Peeta couldn't. I know she was seeing something from her past, I know because it's happened to me before. I never want her to go through that, and she needs to talk to someone!" I exclaimed.

"Is that why you questioned her?" Caesar asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but then Peeta told me to stop. So I did, but I'm going to talk to her about it sooner or later. I know what those are like, and they aren't that fun. I just didn't want my Katniss to go through that."

"_You're _Katniss?"

I nodded, "In my mind yes."

"Well we all heard the little comment about you being in love with her, mind explaining?" Caesar asked.

I smiled sheepishly, "I only speak the truth." Then I got up and walked out, I didn't want the public to know what Katniss didn't. My love for her was for her and her only...

* * *

**What did you think? You like? *tongue click* or nah?**

**Hahaha, I'm sorry I couldn't resist...**

**But seriously, review!**


	22. Fluff To Fill

**For those of you who were wondering what happened to Katniss' father, here you go! **

**Some Catoniss in this! ;)**

* * *

After the group date I did the usual routine, I went to the guys house to spend time with everyone. It was around seven and the men who I took on the date and I had just eaten dinner.

"Hey guys." I said walking through the door and going straight to the living room where I knew everyone would be.

I was right to assume that, because literally everyone was in here. Other than Haymitch and Effie, obviously.

"Hey Flower."

"Hey Katniss." Peeta smiled getting up to give me a hug, along with everyone else.

It was a little awkward with the two of them though because I hadn't really talked to them since they took me home the other night. It wasn't that I minded they did that, it's just they don't know I know.

"So tonight I'm going to try not to fall asleep." I joked, taking a seat on the couch, Gloss and Gale were the first to sit next to me.

Gale threw his arm around me before Gloss had the chance and I thought Gloss would flip on him. But he just stayed calm and took my hand in his.

What.

He was acting _really _weird all day today. I hadn't one hundred percent accepted his apology yet but I wasn't too wary around him anymore.

He smiled down at me as Marvel popped in a movie, it was kind of just what we did now. I came here after dates to watch a movie. And the days we didn't have dates I still came over. I basically spent every second of every day with these guys.

Of course Marvel had to put in a scary movie, 'The Ring'.

"Noooo! No scary movies!" I whined hiding my face behind a pillow I had picked up.

They all laughed and then Gale whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Catnip, I'll keep you safe."

I blushed and saw him wink at me, Gloss squeezed my hand and smiled down at me, "Don't worry, nothings gonna get you. I won't let 'em." He whispered.

Good God I'm confused.

This guy goes from jerk, to jerk, to an even bigger jerk, to a caring person.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and then directed my attention at the TV.

We were only five minutes in when I screamed, throwing all the popcorn, from the bowl that was on my lap, into the air as I buried my face in Gloss' chest.

I heard Gale snort at me, but I was too scared to scowl at him, then I heard laughing and I glanced over at the others.

"Kitty Kat, no need to throw the popcorn everywhere. I have to clean that up!" Finnick scolded with a smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I got you." Gloss murmured in my ear, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay. What the hell?" I heard Cato growl.

I peeked out of Gloss' chest and smiled sheepishly at Cato who was fuming.

"Cato," Gloss smirked at him in a cocky way.

There's the Gloss I know and don't specifically like.

"Calm down, she's scared. You got a problem?" He dared him.

I looked back at him and he was staring at me with hurt eyes, oh yeah. I told him about how I didn't like Gloss... Instead of answering he just got up and walked out of the room, the hurt look never leaving his eyes.

I tried to get out of Gloss' grip to go get Cato, but Gloss held me close to him.

"Gloss, let me go."

"Kat, just let him g-"

_Silence._

_The occasional sob, occasional hiccup from all the crying was the only thing that interrupted the silence._

_I was in the hospital, walls of white surrounding me. My mother and everyone else thought I was too young to fully understand what was happening. But I knew, I knew what was happening._

_My dad was dying, and __there was nothing I could do about it._

_He had been shot in his job, he was a cop. He had been a cop for six years, was supposed to become sheriff in a few months. __But all that was gone because of that stupid drug dealer. Dad had gone with his partner, Thom, and both their dogs. My dad's dogs name was Spike, I had named him. Thom's dog was named Vicious, a good name for an attack dog._

_They didn't know how many people would be there. They had expected there to only be one, that's what the boss had thought._

_He thought wrong, and that cost both my father and Thom their lives. _

_There was a chance for my father, he had been shot twice in the stomach. No chance for Thom, he was killed on sight. But they thought they may be able to save my daddy, and again they thought wrong. He had lost too much blood and died right there on the hospital bed._

_I remember the heartbroken voice of my mother as she worked on her own lost cause husband._

_"Time of death; 5:36 pm." The broken voice came from her, tears streaming down her cheeks coming from her puffy red eyes._

_I never even got to say goodbye to him. _

**Cato POV**

I had stalked out of the room, why was Katniss snuggling with _him? _Surely she wasn't falling for whatever shit he was pulling, was she?

No, my Katniss was smarter than that. She wasn't a fool.

But then why was she snuggling up to him? I would of rather that of been Gale than him!

"Argh!" I yelled punching the wall, sufficiently making a hole in it.

She couldn't be this naive!

One more punch in the wall and I was still fuming. I whipped my head around at the sound of footsteps and saw the worried face of Gale.

"Cato, she's not responding to anything we say. It's like she's in her own world, I... I don't know..." He said but I was already running back towards the living room, all anger vanished into concern.

I ran to Peeta who was gripping her shoulders and was shaking her.

"Peeta! What happened?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know! Gloss was holding her-" I felt the rage come flooding back- "and she just went blank when he said something to her."

"God damn it!" I yelled and whirled around to face Gloss, I walked up to him and shoved him up against the wall.

"You little fucker, I know you are playing some sort of game with Katniss. Probably to get 'with her' or something. But you _don't _hurt her!" I growled.

"I didn't do anything! I was just holding her and she went rigid!" He argued, trying to struggle from my grasp.

I just let him go and then ran back to Marvel who was now trying to get Katniss.

"She's having a flashback." I stated, startling him.

"What?"

"She's having a flashback, we need to get her out of it. She's done this before, but I don't think it's been this bad. She's remembering something miserable in her life. This is a particularly bad flashback." I said hurriedly, I needed to help her.

"And how do _you _know?" He asked.

"Just get out of my way." I growled and he stepped back.

"Katniss." I said slowly, looking into her blank eyes.

"You think we didn't try that?" Gale snapped.

"Shut up!" I snapped and then looked back at Katniss who was now shaking.

I cupped her cheek with one hand and then had the other around her waist, pulling her to me.

I leaned down and was now just whispering in her ear. Only so that she could hear, not even the cameras could pick this up.

"Katniss, come on. It's just me, it's just Cato. It's just a flashback, you're here with me. In the Bachelorette, here to choose your future husband. Katniss, Flower, come back." I whispered, trying to stay calm.

She was coming to it, I could tell.

I kissed her cheek before kissing her on the lips, maybe that would get her back. I was right, she started to kiss me back after a few seconds.

"Oh thank god!" I said quietly, pulling back from the kiss.

But Katniss was crying, and that was _not _good.

I wiped away her tears and then made her face me.

"C-Cato?" She asked shakily.

"Yes, I'm here Katniss. I'm here. You're okay." I pulled her back to me for a hug and she wrapped her arms around me and we both held on for dear life.

We pulled away and I turned to the other guys, "We'll be right back."

They just nodded, confusion written all over their faces. I led Katniss outside, and sat her down on a chair and sat next to her, she was still in a daze.

"Katniss, tell me what happened. I know you had a flashback." I said quietly and her head snapped to me.

"How do you know that? Maybe I just zoned out for a while." She snapped and I shook my head.

"No Katniss, I get them too. Not so much anymore, but they used to come all the time." I said reaching for her hand.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"T-This one was the worst I've h-had... in a while." She whispered.

I got up from my chair and then took her into my arms, holding her bridal style while sitting back in my chair to hold her as she sobbed.. This was all very new to me, but if felt right. Being here for her felt right.

"You... you don't have to tell me."

Though I wanted to hear about this, I needed to help her.

She shook her head, "No, I trust you."

I nodded and she took a deep, shaky breath.

"It was the day my father-" another deep breath- "Died."

I felt my heart break for her, it's bad enough that happening once, but reliving it?

"I'm sorry." I said sadly.

She just gave me a sad smile and then continued, "I was only ten."

"Katniss-" I started but she just cut me off.

"He was a cop, one of the best. They went inside the building and... and-" She couldn't continue because this strong girl in my arms was breaking and she was letting me see this side of her.

I just shushed her as I kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Flower."

She nodded after she recomposed herself and gave me a weak smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what causes them?" I asked hesitantly.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

I thought for a second, "What was the last thing you remember Gloss saying?"

"Kat, just let him g- and then I remembered it and relived it." She whispered.

I nodded thoughtfully, "How many other times has this happened?"

She shrugged and looked down at the ground, "You mean while I've been here?"

I said yes and she thought for a moment, then she spoke up.

"About five times." She spoke in a soft voice and I held her a little tighter, combing through her hair with one hand to calm her down because her body was still shaking with sobs.

Well that wasn't all that bad, not good but not bad.

"Do you remember the last thing you heard before those times?" I asked.

"Uhm, the last time it was something Peeta said. I don't remember exactly but it was something like 'So Kat, can you tell me' or something like that." She said, resting her head on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, "Okay, can you remember any other time?"

She nodded her head against my chest, "The other night with Haymitch, he was too drunk to really notice, he was just slurring his words." She stopped and I felt my shirt get wet with her tears.

Bless her heart.

I whispered soothing words to her and kissing her temple and the top of her head until she calmed down.

"H-he said something like 'Listen here sweetheart, you will make the right choice. All right Kat?' and then the flashback bombarded me..." She said, sniffing during her sentence.

I pursed my lips, deep in thought. I needed to figure this out for her, knowing her she won't go to anyone professional. She didn't even want the cameras to see this right now, which I was perfectly fine with.

"Anymore?" I asked.

"Cato, I don't want to remember any of them!" She snapped.

"I know, but you need to. We need to see what triggers it, that way we can avoid doing whatever that is." I explained.

She sighed, "Fine. T-there was another time with Thresh, we were on the date and he had gone to the bathroom, but before he left he said 'be right back Kat.'"

And then it clicked.

"Ah-ha!" I yelled and she jumped at my sudden outburst, standing up in front of me.

"What the _hell _Cato?" She hissed.

"Katniss! I know what causes it!" I said happily and then picked her up and swung her around.

She laughed in my arms, "Well then what is it?"

"When someone says then end of Finnick's nickname for you and only the end of it." I said, trying to avoid the name.

She thought for a second. "Ling? From darling?"

I face-palmed, "No Flower, Kat."

Well that was stupid of me... Right away her eyes went blank and I scolded myself, quickly getting her back.

"Katniss, come on. Flower, it's me! You're here with me, not there." I said as I held her.

She snapped back quickly and then slowly nodded, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I apologized.

She just kissed my cheek, "Thank you for figuring that out, and honestly you're the only one, other than Madge, who even know's I get flashbacks."

I felt honored, maybe it was stupid of me too feel that way. But I did, she trusted me with that information.

I smiled softly at her and then leaned down to kiss her, softly and sweetly. Nothing like a make-out session, just a kiss to let her know I was here for her and that I was always going to be there for her.

She smiled before pulling away, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Flower. I'd do anything for you."

**Katniss POV**

He said he would do anything for me, and I believed him. He helped me pinpoint the cause of my horrid flashbacks, that alone was enough to make my strong feelings for him grow.

I was in love with Cato.

I just leaned up to kiss him again in answer, I wasn't ready to confess my love for him. He didn't even know that I knew he loved me.

For now I was going to keep it that way.

"Hey! You fix Katni- okay. This is, uh, well... Um." I heard the voice of Snow.

Fix? He 'fixed' me? I was never fucking broken! But... maybe I am.

Cato must have noticed me stiffen because he whipped his head to Snow.

"No."

"But she's fine." He objected.

"Yeah, I helped her. I didn't 'fix' her. She doesn't need 'fixing'." He growled.

Did he read my mind or something?

"Right, sorry. Everyone is asking for you two, so yeah." He said, not leaving and waiting for us.

Cato took my hand and then walked me back inside, glaring at Snow as we passed him. Snow surprised me by coming up the rear and put a hand on my back as if to guide me into the living room.

Was that really necessary?

We got into the room and I let go of Cato's hand.

"Kitty!" Marvel exclaimed running up and engulfing me in a hug, all the while kissing my cheeks.

I giggled and lightly pushed him off, "Hey Marvel."

"You okay?" Gale asked coming up and giving me a hug.

I nodded and then turned to everyone, "I'm fine, really. But I think maybe I should go back."

They all agreed and I gave them all a hug before leaving, before I got in my car Cato took my arm. I didn't even know he had followed me out here...

"Hey, how do you want me to tell them?" He asked.

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Not to say K A T." He whispered and I let out a light laugh.

"Just tell them I hate it." I said and then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Cato."

He gave me a heartwarming smile, "Goodnight Flower, sleep tight and be safe driving back."


	23. Group Date At The Gym

**I believe I owe you all a group date! So the next chapter shall be two one on ones and one group date! I know I kinda mixed that up from what it had been originally but whatever! **

**So it will go like this, one more group date this week. Then next week two one on ones and ONE group date! **

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Cato, Snow, Peeta, Marvel, and Beetee were all coming on the group date with me today. We were going to the gym, Madge's idea. She said this was a 'good chance to see their muscles'.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I'm still using the idea.

"Hey guys."

They nodded at me, most too enthralled by the huge gym behind me.

"As you all see, we are at the gym." They just kept looking at it.

Men.

"And we can go in." I sighed turning towards it, I was shocked to feel a pair of arms scoop me up and start running towards it.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Going into the gym, what does it look like?" He joked.

I just shook my head with a smile as he went through the automatic door. I looked around at the huge gym and then looked up at Peeta, then the others behind us. I dropped from Peeta's grip and saw that Cato and Marvel's jaws were agape, along with Peeta's.

"This place is _huge_!" Marvel exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and then Cato took off his shirt, showing his really hot six pack as he went to the 'Unica' to work his abdominal muscles. Marvel did the same as he went to the bench press station, he could bench 170, pretty impressive if you ask me and he had a four pack, it was hot. Peeta looked around and then smiled shyly at me, he took his shirt off because he had a tank-top on under it. He went over to the stationary bikes with Snow and Beetee.

Shit they all looked hot, especially Cato, Peeta, and Marvel. Cato was still working his abs, sweat forming on him brow, Marvel was pushing hard, using fifteen more pounds. Peeta and the others were just on the bikes as Peeta changed the level of difficulty.

I went over to the treadmills and took off my shirt to reveal my sports bra as I plugged into my music. I was listening to Queen, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' it was one of my favorites. I had almost all their songs, so I was just listening to that playlist. I had my water bottle in the holder as I started at a light jog.

I looked over at the others after fifteen minutes to see that Cato and Marvel had switched places. Cato was benching 210, his muscles straining, which was very attractive. I mean, I knew he was ripped but seeing it was even hotter. Marvels abs were straining as well as he worked at that station. Peeta lifted up his tank to wipe his face from the sweat and it showed that he too had a six pack. Not as defined as Cato's but definitely there, he saw me staring and winked at me.

I quickly looked away and silently thanked Madge for this idea.

I focused on running as I went through all my queen songs, now I was listening to 'Killer Queen'. I lifted the water bottle and took a big gulp before putting it back down as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over and saw Cato staring at me with something in his eyes that most of the guys here were staring at me with and something Gloss always stares at me with.

Lust.

But there was also something else, something deeper and more serious. I smiled at him and he smiled back, he was taking a break and was sitting down, using a towel to wipe off his face. He got up and walked over to me as I turned off the treadmill.

"Someone's in shape." He commented looking at how many miles I ran, it was only 4 1/2.

I shrugged, "I guess, but I mean look at you. Someone's ripped."

He chuckled and then flexed for me, "You know you want some." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed, "You wish."

"I do."

He was glistening with sweat, it was dripping down his chest and onto the floor. But for some reason I didn't find it disgusting.

"So what were you listening to?" He asked, taking my water bottle from my hand and taking some.

I glared at him and he handed it back giving me a small sorry.

"Queen."

"Ah, a girl with good music taste and beauty. I like it." He complimented.

I laughed and gently hit his shoulder. He faked hurt and it was a little too loud so everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. I burst out laughing as his face reddened.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? Huh?" He roared and they all looked away quickly.

"Cato!" I scolded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go to the work out ball station."

He wiggled his eyebrows again at me suggestively and I laughed, smacking his on his arm again. "God you have such a dirty mind!"

He laughed with me and then put his hands up, "I was only kidding! You are one abusive girl."

I glared at him as I tried to keep the smile from my face, "Again, only kidding."

I just rolled my eyes and then walked over to the station, but it was packed with other girl who are most likely members here so I went to the abs section.

"Hey Kitty, I heard that we can't call you a certain name so don't worry I won't be saying ka-" He said but then cut himself off. "Whoops, that was a close one!"

I just agreed with him and then went to one of the machines, I was never really one for gyms or big machines so I had no clue whatsoever as to what I was doing.

Marvel laughed and then came over to me.

"Here, I'll help you." He offered.

"O-okay." I said as he came up behind me and helped me with the machine.

As he helped, he ended up holding my waist from behind me and he was whispering in my ear. My back pressed against his chest, I could feel the sweat on him.

"And then you just pull back, and it will work your abdominal muscles." Marvel said, then noticed our closeness and smirked.

"See? Easy, but maybe you should, uh, take a break." He whispered, giving me goosebumps.

I gulped and he turned me around in his arms, his face only inches from mine.

"Yeah, a break sounds nice." I gulped and he chuckled before leaning down to press his lips to mine. The kiss only lasted a few seconds because he stepped forward and accidentally hit the machine, starling us both and everyone else in the gym started to stare at us.

We both blushed and then he stepped back and scratched the back of his head, "So yeah. That's how you use it."

I nodded and then walked over to a different one of the same type of machine, a little farther away from Marvel. I was acting childish, all we did was get caught kissing! I walked back over to him and then used the machine right next to his.

"I saw you running on the treadmill, you were on there for a while you're one in shape girl. I would have been dead after two minutes." He joked as he used the machine.

"I used to run all the time back at home, every morning I would wake up at dawn and would go for a run." I said, copying the way he used his machine since I wasn't really paying attention to his explanation.

"Really? I don't see you as a morning person."

"Relieves stress." I shrugged.

He nodded, "You a stressed out person?"

"Uh, when you live the way I do, yeah." I said.

"Oh, well okay." He said and the conversation went down from there, leaving an awkward silence.

After a few minutes he spoke up, "What did you mean 'live the way I do'?"

I sighed, did he _have _to bring that up now?

"Unless you don't want to talk about that, I totally understand." He quickly said, noticing my discomfort.

"Another day."

I went back to the treadmill and started to run again, the stress of having to tell the others about my home life, slowly going away as I ran and plugged into my music. Then I felt a presence next to me and I looked over to see Peeta running right next to me.

I took out me earbuds when he started to talk.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I was only saying you listen to your music rather loud."

"Oh." I blushed, "Well, yeah. I guess I do."

"You'd better be careful, you could go deaf." He winked.

I just laughed and then put my Iphone down.

"How many miles have you ran?" He asked.

"Including before?"

"Hmmm, nah."

"Three."

"And including before?" He asked.

"Seven and a half."

"Good Lord, you are in shape. I can barely run one!" Peeta exclaimed.

"How come everyone has been saying that?" I asked.

"Because you are!"

"I never said I wasn't." I joked, winking at him.

He was now breathing a bit heavy and I looked over to see he was at a mile and a half.

"Want to stop?" I asked, taking some water from my water bottle.

He nodded, "Yes please."

I turned mine off, as did he and then I offered him my water. He accepted it with a thanks and when he caught his breath he sat down on the bench.

"I'm not out of shape, I'm just not much of a runner." He said, handing me back my water bottle that was now empty.

"Uh huh, sure."

"I'm not! I'm very in shape!" He argued.

"I'm sure you are, I saw you on the bike. How many miles did you do?" I asked.

He laughed, "About five, so yeah I'm more of a biker."

"I'm not, I'm not at all." I told him.

"Why's that?"

"I've only ridden a bike once in my life, and that's when I was teaching my sister. Hated it and never tried it again." I wasn't about to tell him the other reason, I didn't feel like ruining the mood.

He chuckled, "Well I'm going to have to change that."

A part of me was irritated he said that, but another part was happy he said that. The part that was irritated just didn't like that he thought he needed to change me, I don't need changing. But the part that was happy, was happy because he was talking about a future with me. And being with me long enough to teach me and that he wanted to go on bike rides with me.

Silly, I know.

"I guess you will."

He smiled his beautiful smile at me and I couldn't help but wonder how many girls he's ever wooed with that smile. How many girls he had been with and loved.

Again, silly, I know.

"Something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head, "No, nothings wrong." I lied.

Truth is, is that I was a little insecure now. I needed to ask him about that, just not right now.

"Alright, but you know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you." He looked deep into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth, and that helped with the insecurity a little.

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled and then leaned in for a kiss, and I complied. I kissed him until the sound of my phone ringing made us pull apart. I quickly picked it up and hit answer.

"Hello?"

"_Katniss!" _

"Madge?"

_"Who else would it be?"_

"Madge! I'm on a group date right now!"

_"Oh! Did you use my idea?"_

"Maybe... Okay, yes. And let me tell you, good choice."

I heard her laugh on the other end, _"I told you! Did I interrupt anything?"_

I glanced at Peeta who held an amused expression on his face, I guess he could hear her... I smiled sheepishly at him and then answered Madge.

_"_Yes."

_"Then what are you talking to me for?! What did I interrupt? Who did I interrupt?" _

I laughed and then rolled my eyes at Peeta mouthing 'sorry'.

He just chuckled and mouthed back 'it's fine'.

"Well, I was just talking to Peeta an-"

_"So all I stopped was talking? I though it was something important!" _

Peeta was trying to hold back a laugh and I sighed deeply.

"I wasn't done. We were also kissing and then you called. So thanks." I said sarcastically.

It was really hard for Peeta to hold back his laughter now and I just shook my head at him and then looked at the phone doing the crazy thing.

_"Ohhhh! Well hang up so that you can get back to that hunk!" _

"Bye Madge." I said and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry about her." I apologized to Peeta.

"Don't worry about it! She seems, uh, nice." He carefully chose his words.

"She's crazy but she's a good friend." I spoke, and it was true. Madge could be a handful, but she was a true friend. "She is the one who got me on this show you know."

This perked his interest, "Really now?"

"Yeah, she's the daughter of the mayor in our small town. But he knew a lot of people so he had connections, and Madge was worried for me because I was single. Which makes no sense because she's single too, but whatever. Her dad made some calls and here I am." I explained.

"Well I need to tell her thanks."

I gave him a puzzled expression, "Why?"

"If it weren't for her, I never would have met you or fallen in love with you."

His eyes widened once he realized what he just admitted, and so did mine. I mean I already knew, but him telling me was a much bigger thing.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to... I mean... Shit, I'm sorry Katniss!" He exclaimed.

Why was he apologizing?

"Peeta, shhh. It's okay, don't be sorry for loving me."

He nodded and then looked down at my lips and licked his own before leaning down to kiss me. It was short and sweet, but he poured as much emotion into it as he could. Showing how much he loved me.

"Just so you know, I'm not expecting you to say it back. I understand if you need time, take all the time you need." He whispered before kissing me again.

Was I in love with Peeta?

* * *

**I hope you everlark fans are happy now, but I have a surprise for you next chapter! **

**Read and review!**

**I appreciate them all and love them all! **


	24. Oh No He Didn't!

**My previous rules have been... revoked. **

**Authors Note: I said that there would be someone sent home every other week. Instead of every other week it will be EVERY WEEK IN THE STORY! And the week after next, in the story, they will be traveling. The reason someone will be sent home every week is because this already has so many chapters and I don't want it to have too many! This week will still consist of two one on ones and a group date, but after the second one on one, someone will be going home. And the same thing will happen the next week. And the next week, and the week after that, you get it.**

**Read and review! I love all my reviews and appreciate them all!**

**BTW, Everlark fans, that surprise will come towards the end of the chapter. Don't hate me though, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Today was my one on one with Gale, we hadn't had one yet and I had given him the first impression rose... So I felt like this was necessary. This idea was actually something I had found off the internet, not from Madge.

We were going to learn how to dance.

"Catnip!" Gale greeted with a smile, he had been a little disappointed that he hand't gotten his first kiss at the amusement park. He was most likely expecting it today.

"Hey Gale." I laughed as he engulfed me in a hug and kissed my cheek. He winked at me and then looked past me at the building. "Dancing?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, never done it before. Thought I would try it."

"Well I've never danced before either." He admitted.

I smiled and took his hand, "We can learn together."

**OoOoOoO**

I learned something new today, Gale _cannot _dance. He can't keep a beat or dance at all, me, now I was okay. I'm not going to brag but I was actually pretty good. Gale seemed impressed, he sat out for a while realizing there was no hope for him.

"Shit Catnip, you sure you never danced before?" He asked, taking a long swig of water and staring at me with wonder.

I laughed, "I'm sure. I used to go to Prim's ballet rehearsals, but I never did anything myself."

"Impressive."

I laughed, "The only reason you can't is because you can't keep a beat."

He put his hands up, "Guilty as charged."

"I don't see what's so hard about that though. All you do is listen and then it floods within you, it's like it's all around. It... speaks to you." I explained weirdly.

"Maybe for you, Catnip, but for me... It's just something that is background music at parties or background music while driving in my jeep." He said, leaning back.

I continued to dance and he started at me, his eyes starting to fill with what Cato had been looking at me with yesterday.

"You're amazing at that it's really hot actually." He said, getting up and walking to me.

I gulped as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Very sexy." He whispered in my ear, dragging his lips across my neck and then his lips met mine. His lips were not at all what I thought they would feel like. They were more chapped and more... slobbery than what I had expected.

He pulled away and smiled down at me, "Finally." He said, letting out a breathy laugh, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I smiled, "I don't know why you just did it the night I gave you the first impression rose."

He shook his head, "Neither do I, I didn't know what I was missing."

**Gale POV**

I'm not going to lie, seeing Katniss dance really turned me on. This girl was amazing, and in what she was wearing... Let's just say I hope to shower tonight when they guys are all busy, my little friend will need some attention. And seeing Catnip dance replaying in my head should be more than enough...

I decided it was time to kiss her, I had waited _way_ too long. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, dragging my lips across her cheek and stopping at her lips. Her lips were just as I imagined and she tasted as I expected, even more than I ever could have though actually.

It was perfect, I pulled away and smiled at her.

After having a quick chat I pressed my lips to hers again, but I couldn't go too far. If I did than my little friend was going to pop up and embarrass the living fuck out of me.

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked against her lips.

She pulled away and looked down.

"I'm _not _perfect." She said stubbornly

"What? Katniss, yes you kind of are. I haven't found a single flaw in you, other than the whole flashback thing there is nothing wrong with you." I said, but shit. I made that sound really bad.

Her eyes snapped back to me and I had a feeling she noticed how bad that sounded as well.

"See? I _do _have flaws, and many more than just the flashbacks. You can say whatever you want about me, just _don't _call me perfect. I don't need to be lied to." She replied.

"But Catnip, you really don't see how the others look at you. We all think you're perfect." I said.

"Then you all are wrong." She whispered.

I didn't really feel like arguing with her so I just pressed my lips to hers and thanked the Lord that she kissed me back...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Katniss POV**

After the group date with Gale, I went to the house with the guys but I had to step out because Madge called me.

"Hey Madge."

_"Katniss! Didn't you have a triple O today?"_

"Excuse me?"

_"Ugh, a one on one! Get with it!" _

I laughed and shook my head at her, though she couldn't see me.

_"_Yes I did, with Gale."

_"Ooooohhhh with that cutie? How did it go? Is he a good kisser? Give me the details!" _

"Uhm, he's alright..."

_"I heard some doubt, on a scale of 1-10!" _

I rolled my eyes, "A six and a half."

_"Really? That low? I would have thought he would be an eleven! I mean look at him! He's sooooo handsome and strong and tall! And he looks like he produce the best babies, he would be such a good husband! And I assume he's got abs, and have you seen his eyes? And oh my god those lips! He-"_

"Madge? If I didn't know any better I would think you would like him." I smirked.

_"Wh-what? That's c-completely ridiculous!" _She spluttered.

"Uh huh, sure."

_"Fine, if you don't want that hunk then I'll take him!"_

I laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

_"Love you girly! Talk to you tomorrow after your next one on one! Wait, who are you taking?"_

"I don't know, maybe Boggs. He hasn't had one yet. Or Peeta, or Cato. I just don't really know..."

_"Well you'll figure it out! GTG!"_

Did she seriously just say 'gtg'? I hung up and then face palmed. I heard someone behind me and turned to see Peeta with his boyish smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Peeta."

"Hey Katniss, Madge?"

I nodded.

"So how was your date?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, leading him to a seat in the room. This house had so many rooms that probably no one had even been in this one. It seemed pretty abandoned, we sat down on the couch and he threw an arm around me.

"Not really, I was just starting a conversation." He chuckled.

"Well, you've started one. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know, just wanted to talk to you." He said shyly.

"How about I ask you some questions?"

He nodded, "that sounds good."

"This is going to make me sound insecure, but have you been in love before?"

He tensed and I knew the answer was yes.

"You don't have to answer."

"No, no you need to know these things. Yes, I was in love. Very in love actually, everyone thought we would be that high school couple who would get married."

"What happened?"

He sighed, "She moved in the eleventh grade. Neither of us thought we could maintain a long distance relationship so we ended it the day before she left."

I nodded thoughtfully, "What was her name?"

"Delly Cartwright."

I froze, I knew that name.

"Are you serious? Delly Cartwright?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would remember the name of my first love." He said.

"I know her."

He was shocked, "You do?"

"Yes, she made my life a living hell." I hissed.

Peeta was really surprised now, "No, not my Delly."

_'My' _Delly? He still referred to her as 'my'?

"Do you have a picture?" I asked and he nodded, pulling out his phone showing me a picture of her right away.

Well that didn't seem like a good sign, why would he still have a picture of her?

I felt my blood boil, "Yep. That's her, she bullied me all through out eleventhand twelve grade!" I seethed.

"I find that hard to believe." Peeta argued, his jaw clenched.

"No, that was her. That's the bitch wh-"

"_Bitch?!__" _Peeta roared, jumping up, startling me. "Delly is _not _a bitch! She was the sweetest girl I knew! _Don't _call her a bitch!"

"You obviously don't know what she did to me!" I yelled back, not caring if anyone else could hear us.

"I bet you started it all! Delly was the best thing that happened to me! Don't you ever call her a bitch again!" He seethed.

I had never seen Peeta this mad, and seeing him stand up for the girl who spread rumors about me and my sister really hurt. I could feel the tears prick at my eyes, at least I could answer my question.

I had loved Peeta, I wasn't in love with him though. And him yelling at me like this, I wasn't even sure I loved him anymore.

I didn't even respond, I whipped around and stalked out of the room, seeing a few of the guys staring at us. Including Cato. He was just as mad as Peeta, but Cato wasn't mad at me. No, he was glaring at Peeta, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL PEETA?!" He roared, I just kept walking. I walked out of the house and to the pool area, sitting on the edge giving up holding back the tears and just let them flow freely.

I heard loud footsteps behind me and felt arms wrap around me. I smelled the faint smell of salt water on him.

Finnick.

"Hey Kitty Kat, don't worry. I'm sure he didn't mean it." He said, pulling me into his lap.

It was weird, when Finnick called me Kitty KAT, it didn't do anything. It's just the name by itself...

"He's a jerk, don't let what he said get to you." He whispered.

I couldn't talk because if I did then all that would come out would be a sob. So I buried my head in his chest and soaked his shirt with my tears.

"Shhhh, Katniss it's okay. If it makes you feel any better Cato is in there setting his straight. I left before anything happened though." He said kissing the top of my head.

I tried to let out a laugh but it came out as a strangled sob.

"Oh darling, it's all right."

I nodded against his chest, letting his heart beat lull me to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I only did this to get some more drama! But don't worry I may fix the whole thing with Peeta, maybe.**

**Make sure to leave a review! Love them all!**


End file.
